Khimaira - NUCA
by Sarabeka
Summary: Il y a le monde en-dessous des forteresses volantes. Gumi le sait par les vieux récits alors qu'elle serre des boulons à longueur de journée et que Rin rêve de piloter un de ces immenses vaisseaux des cieux. Et vu d'en bas, il y a le ciel, et toutes les horreurs des Hommes pour l'atteindre.
1. Prologue

**Un peu de blabla... Et voilà, le lynx est reparti sur un projet ambitieux de façon totalement aléatoire et inconsciente. Mais j'en avais terriblement envie x)**

**Ce qui suit est le prologue d'une histoire pour laquelle je tiens abso-lu-ment à faire durer le plaisir. Les updates seront donc assez espacées.**

**Que dire d'autre ? Vous savez que je suis un esprit un brin tordu après tout. Et je comprendrai que certains, les plus sensibles en tous cas, soient... mal à l'aise. M'enfin, vous verrez par vous-même après tout. Bonne lecture.**

**Et n'oubliez pas une petite review pour le lynx qui s'use les pattes sur son clavier pour vous ^^**

* * *

><p>Sa naissance se produisit dans un fracas de verre brisé.<p>

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur une flaque de liquide poisseux. Elle-même en était recouverte, ainsi que le sol autour de sa silhouette recroquevillée.

Elle tenta de respirer, avala une substance gluante par la gorge et le nez, toussa, cracha. Plusieurs fois. Sa poitrine menaçait d'exploser, des larmes de douleur et d'angoisse perlèrent à ses yeux.

L'air se fraya finalement un chemin jusqu'à ses poumons. La première inspiration lui tira une grimace de douleur. Brûlure. La seconde lui procura un hoquet soudain. La troisième l'apaisa finalement.

Elle resta longtemps ainsi, allongée à même le sol, à respirer longuement pour la première fois. Sa chaleur s'évaporait lentement au fur et à mesure que son corps séchait. Les yeux clos, elle rabattit sur elle-même les longues ailes duveteuses encore humides, cherchant par-là à se réchauffer.

Un moment passa. En bougeant sa main, elle se blessa sur un morceau de verre brisé. Elle regarda le sang perler aux lèvres de la plaie, serra le poing, rouvrit des doigts rougis de sang frais.

C'est en pleine contemplation de sa main qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était observée.

En levant à peine les yeux, elle aperçut le garçon blond derrière les barreaux. Sur le dos, la tête basculée en arrière, il la regardait sans la voir, les yeux sombres, le coin des lèvres couvert de bave écumeuse. Elle le crut mort jusqu'à ce qu'un spasme ne secoue son corps tordu.

Elle frissonna, et un instinct bienvenu lui ordonna de partir le plus loin possible de cet être rampant.

Le simple fait de se hisser sur ses jambes l'épuisa. Elle faillit basculer en arrière, retomber en avant, trébucher de nombreuses fois, mais elle parvint finalement à trouver un équilibre pour avancer à petits pas encore hésitants.

A part le garçon, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle dans la pièce sombre. Des rais de lumière passaient par des trous dans le plafond, seules source de clarté. Peu concernée par ce qui l'entourait, elle s'engouffra dans un couloir adjacent. Au bout de quelques minutes elle déboucha dans une immense salle circulaire, remplie d'un ronronnement de machines en fonctionnement.

Son regard fut attiré par une colonne de lumière bleutée qui se révéla être une colonne de verre, remplie d'un liquide qu'elle sentit glacé en apposant sa paume contre la paroi translucide.

Elle foula plusieurs instruments de mesure du pied sans y prêter attention, glissa sur une flaque de liquide qui lui rappela immédiatement celui qui imprégnait encore ses ailes. Elle effectua quelques battements timides de ces dernières, manquant de place pour les étendre entièrement. Elles touchaient aisément le plafond sans être complètement déployées. Elle ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde.

Son regard se perdit sur une porte défoncée, laissant apparaître une autre succession de couloirs qu'elle traversa d'un pas désormais plus assuré. Elle commençait à maîtriser les mouvements nécessaires à la marche et son allure se faisait plus souple à mesure qu'elle faisait travailler les muscles de ses jambes.

Des rangées de casiers se succédèrent, des portes donnant sur des salles ravagées, aux murs éventrés. Le bruit lointain d'un cours d'eau lui parvenait avec difficultés et un courant d'air, le premier depuis sa venue au monde, fit flotter ses cheveux. Elle suivit cette promesse de vent frais et parvint enfin à l'extérieur après avoir enjambé des gravats de pierre et de métal.

La clarté du jour lui brûla les yeux et l'air frais lui parut piquant après l'atmosphère renfermée de l'endroit dont elle sortait.

Après un instant de flottement, elle se rendit compte du vide à ses pieds, de l'océan de verdure qui s'étendait en contrebas, à une bonne centaine de mètres.

Un oiseau, seule trace de vie aux alentours, lança son appel avant de s'envoler sous ses yeux. Elle le regarda s'éloigner en battant vivement des ailes. Les siennes terminèrent de sécher sous l'effet du vent et du soleil, et désormais libérée de l'entrave des murs et du plafond, elle put les étendre longuement.

Elle les bougea lentement, comme pour les tester et se familiariser avec cette mécanique un brin différente de ses autres membres, tout nouveaux eux aussi. Les longues plumes blanches s'étendirent loin, menaçant de s'effondrer sous leur propre poids. Mais elles tinrent bon.

Un pas en avant, le pied dans le vide sans aucun vertige. Et elle se laissa plonger dans ce nouveau monde, ailes déployées.


	2. Chapter 1

**Je vous laisse un chapitre en pâture avant de disparaître je ne sais où dans la nature. **

**Merci à RiseOfPhoenix et Pitouyou pour leur review. En espérant que le récit sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Il y eut un cri, puis un juron lancé avec toute la conviction du monde. N'importe qui se trouvant dans les parages aurait été interpellé, mais le bruit des machines empêchaient les sons de porter très loin. Les mécaniciens, techniciens et ingénieurs continuaient leur tâche sans se soucier de Gumi et de ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là-haut.<p>

Après tout, elle était censée se trouver sous la surveillance de Al, chef mécano de ce secteur de la forteresse. Et le concerné était aux abonnés absents, chose rare. Et dangereuse. Gumi était certes prometteuse, mais restait une simple apprentie à ce jour.

Une plaque d'acier d'une dizaine de mètres carrés tomba de plusieurs mètres de haut, manquant d'écraser trois personnes au passage. Une masse suivit à peu près le même chemin et chacun reconnut Gumi dans la silhouette frêle qui n'allait pas manquer de se fracasser au sol.

Accompagnée de son cri et du regard de ceux qui avaient eu le réflexe de tourner la tête, l'adolescente tombait de haut.

Son souffle se coupa au moment ou le câble de sécurité relié à son harnais se tendait. Elle resta quelques instants suspendue dans le vide, les bras ballants alors qu'en bas, plusieurs personnes s'affairaient à la faire descendre et à vérifier que tout allait bien. Sonnée par son arrêt brutal, la jeune fille ne voyait que des formes floues bouger à plusieurs mètres en bas.

Elle commençait à reprendre ses esprits en se sentant doucement redescendre. Elle réalisa finalement dans quelle situation elle se trouvait et la manière dont elle avait finie ainsi. La bourde monstrueuse qu'elle avait faite. Elle commença à remuer les bras et à donner de la voix alors qu'on lui criait de ne pas gigoter.

- Dégagez d'ici ! Partez !

Un bruit liquide au-dessus de sa tête lui fit comprendre qu'il était trop tard. Et elle disparut brusquement sous un déluge d'huile de machines.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, elle se trouvait dans un lit blanc à l'infirmerie, Rin à son chevet.<p>

Rin qu'elle adorait, qu'elle aimait généralement comme une sœur. Mais une Rin qui commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs désormais à force de rigoler.

- Deux lavages d'estomac en trois mois ! Tu as certainement battu un record.

Encore nauséeuse, Gumi se contenta de lui répondre par sa plus belle grimace. Reprenant finalement son sérieux, elle passa un pouce sous sa gorge, démontrant bien par là ses intentions meurtrières à l'encontre de son amie.

- Ca fait un mal de chien ! Et en plus de ça, on va encore tout me mettre sur le dos.

- Un circuit hydraulique non ?

- De moindre importance, mais quand même. J'aurais de la chance s'ils me font simplement nettoyer l'intégralité du secteur.

Rin eut un sourire alors que le souvenir d'une punition collective mémorable qui avait consisté à faire briller l'intégralité de la tuyauterie au boulon près lui revenait en mémoire. Mais non, pas cette fois. Car cette fois, Gumi avait fait sa connerie seule et allait donc l'assumer comme telle.

- Où est Al ? demanda finalement la blonde.

- Aucune idée. Il paraît que Neru le cherche partout en ce moment. Tu sais que cette fille a des yeux partout.

- Ca ne devrait pas prendre longtemps.

Gumi hocha la tête. Aucun doute que si son responsable s'était trouvé dans les parages au moment de l'incident, ce dernier n'aurait justement pas eu lieu. Et l'apprentie technicienne qu'elle était se trouverait à cette heure-ci à la cafétéria, en train d'échanger des blagues douteuses avec ses camarades de dortoir tout en se bâfrant de cette crème pâtissière synthétique dont elle raffolait en dessert.

Seulement voilà ! Al n'avait pas été là et elle se retrouvait dorénavant à l'infirmerie avec l'impression d'avoir avalé des charbons ardents et une sale nausée. Et impossible d'avaler quoi que ce soit de correct avant deux jours, bien entendu, histoire de rajouter à son malheur.

- Je t'ai apporté de quoi t'occuper, déclara timidement Rin.

Gumi se contenta de tendre la main, le regard ailleurs.

- Tu as l'habitude, continua Rin en commençant à fouiller sa sacoche. Mais ça devrait de permettre de ne pas devenir folle d'ennui de suite.

Elle déposa un objet cubique dans la main de la convalescente qui le porta sur son drap. Elle désigna ensuite son propre sac, posé à même le sol au pied de son lit et Rin le lui donna. Gumi commençait à en sortir divers outils lorsque des éclats de voix se firent entendre.

- Voilà Al, marmonna Gumi en saisissant un tournevis fin.

- Je me demande qui lui crie dessus comme ça.

- Le seul assez culotté pour ça dans cette partie de la forteresse est Akaito.

- Faut dire que c'est pas la carrure de Al qui rassure.

Les voix s'étaient calmées et la silhouette du principal concerné se dessina dans l'encadrement vide de ce qui aurait pu accueillir une porte. Rin se leva poliment de la seule chaise de la pièce et Al la saisit avant de la tourner dossier vers Gumi et de s'asseoir en face de cette dernière, tout sourire.

- Il paraît que t'en fais des belles quand j'ai le dos tourné ?

- Il paraît que je suis censée être sous la surveillance de mon responsable lors d'opérations de ce genre, répliqua son vis-à-vis.

- La bonne nouvelle justement, vu que tu étais censée être sous ma surveillance, c'est que je suis tenu responsable de l'incident. Pas de nettoyage des chiottes du secteur pour toi.

Rien ne fut égal au soupir de soulagement que lâcha Gumi à ce moment là.

- La mauvaise nouvelle en revanche, continua son aîné, c'est que tu vas m'avoir sur le dos pendant les prochains jours. Une vraie sangsue.

Il arborait un petit sourire en disant ces mots, alors que son apprentie levait les yeux au ciel.

- Hors de question que tu me tiennes la main pour serrer le moindre boulon ! cracha-t-elle en agitant la main tenant le tournevis.

- Ca m'arrange autant qu'à toi, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai autre chose à faire que te surveiller.

- Fallait pas se proposer comme maître formateur.

Rin rentra la tête dans les épaules. Il était de notoriété publique que Gumi avait été mise sous la tutelle de Al par défaut et qu'ils en gardaient tous les deux une certaine aigreur. Mais rien de très virulent jusqu'à présent.

Gumi se remit à triturer l'objet que lui avait donné Rin quelques instants plus tôt, sous l'œil attentif de son mentor.

- Encore un souci avec ton holograveur Rin ?

- Oui. Gumi me le rafistole régulièrement, mais il affiche toujours des couleurs… inhabituelles.

- Le dirigeable fuchsia qui traînait dans les couloirs était ton œuvre ?

La blonde hocha la tête.

- Ca avait au moins le mérite d'égayer un peu la place.

- Mais ça perd beaucoup en crédibilité quand je raconte des histoires aux cadets.

Gumi eut un sourire en coin. Combien de fois l'holograveur de Rin s'était mis en route à trois heures du matin au milieu du dortoir, baignant toute la pièce d'une lueur fantaisiste sous les râlements de leurs voisines de lit ? La blonde gardait désormais son appareil sous son oreiller, là où ses disfonctionnements ne gêneraient personne avant sept heures, heure programmée pour se lever. Et même à cet horaire, il arrivait parfois encore qu'on retrouve un animal aux motifs bigarrés et totalement immatériel en train d'errer dans les travées.

Ceci faisait partie de l'environnement clos de Gumi depuis des années, et Rin finirait certainement par se rendre compte qu'elle n'arrangeait jamais complètement l'holograveur pour le seul plaisir de voir déambuler des vaisseaux volants fuchsias et des chats verts à rayures jaunes.

- Tu devrais essayer de régler ça, déclara Al en pointant le doigt vers la molette de gestion des couleurs.

Gumi eut un mouvement de recul tout à fait volontaire.

- T'as pas une ronde des secteurs à effectuer ?

Son formateur leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, saisissant bien que son apprentie venait de le congédier. Il se leva dans un bruit de raclement de chaise et parti sans autre forme de procès, laissant les jeunes filles seules.

Un instant passa où seul le bruit de cliquètements fut audible. Rin se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule de sa camarade.

- Gumi, j'ai les cadets ce soir…

- Hmm…

- Alors si tu pouvais vraiment me régler les couleurs cette fois, ça m'arrangerait.

Gumi eut un soupir alors que son amie la saisissait par l'épaule.

- Tu les dérègleras plus tard si tu veux. Mais j'aimerai avoir les bonnes au moins pour ce soir.

Elles échangèrent un regard et se mirent à rire.

* * *

><p>- Rin, j'ai faim.<p>

Gumi était obligée de chuchoter pour ne pas réveiller leurs camarades de dortoir. Penchée par-dessus le bord de son lit surélevé, elle lançait un appel à l'aide désespéré à Rin qui dormait en dessous.

- Rin, appela-t-elle à nouveau.

Toujours aucune réponse. Elle chercha son oreiller en tâtonnant dans la pénombre, le saisit à pleine main et le lança sans vergogne sur la forme recroquevillée du lit d'en dessous. Il y eut un cri étouffé et la voix fluette de Rin qui répondait, endormie.

- Bordel, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?

- J'ai faim.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Fallait fermer la bouche pendant ta douche d'huile, tu serais pas à la diète maintenant.

- Tu ramènes toujours un truc à bouffer de la cafétéria. Donne.

- J'ai partagé avec les cadets ce soir.

- Et ton casier ?

- Vidé. L'inspection est demain j'te rappelle.

- Meeerde…

Elle entendit clairement Rin ricaner.

- Il n'est que onze heures. Si tu ne fais pas trop de bruit, tu peux toujours ranger un peu.

- Faudrait que je nettoie à fond. Après le coup du circuit hydraulique, je préfère me faire un peu oublier.

- Ca se comprend. Dans tous les cas, je n'ai rien à manger pour toi.

Gumi se laissa aller en arrière, suspendue seulement par les jambes.

- Remonte et laisse-moi dormir. J'ai un examen demain, lui lança Rin en se retournant dans son lit.

Gumi se laissa descendre à terre en silence, regretta l'absence de chat bariolé dans le dortoir et se faufila entre les rangées de lits superposés dans lesquels ses camarades dormaient pour la plupart, somnolaient pour les autres.

* * *

><p>Elle se dit qu'il lui suffirait de tendre la main pour saisir un nuage au vol. Elle regarda l'immense masse d'eau passer à la droite de la gigantesque forteresse volante. Il semblait minuscule. Un rongeur face à un titan.<p>

La forteresse volante 1-006, alias le Spica, filait lentement dans la nuit, à quelques 2 000 mètres d'altitude. A cette hauteur, Gumi ne distinguait même pas le sol, la terre, ou l'océan. Elle n'avait pas consulté les plans de vol ces derniers temps. Ses dernières informations, remontant à quatre jours, avaient laissé croire qu'ils survolaient ce qui avait été l'Inde et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les restes de l'Amérique du Sud. Elle devinait qu'il n'en restait certainement qu'une poignée d'îles qui formaient des archipels perdus au milieu de l'océan.

Cet océan, baptisé Mara, était réellement immense. A l'instar du Tethys d'il y avait plusieurs dizaines de millions d'années, il recouvrait la quasi-totalité de la surface terrestre.

Bercée par le son des machines, des hélices et des turbines, Gumi se laissa aller à rêver.

La Terre d'avant, elle ne la connaissait que par le biais de vieilles diapositives passées durant les cours en commun avec les différents corps de vol, et de vieux bouquins. Il y avait bien les histoires aussi.

Des récits de cités aux tours qui touchaient le ciel, tranchant les nuages en deux. Des plaines vertes où paissaient des troupeaux de bêtes à cornes dont on prenait ensuite la viande, le lait et le pelage. Des arbres serrés comme des sardines en boites, pas comme ceux des serres qui s'étendaient au centre de la forteresse sur huit étages, dans des rangées calculées au cordeau. Le tout couvrait une surface de quelques centaines d'hectares.

Gumi se dit qu'elle devrait monter dans un des vaisseaux utilisés pour descendre pêcher. Elle avait les schémas en tête, connaissait le moindre boulon de ces machines, mais n'était jamais montée à bord de l'une d'entre elle.

Elle soupira, se dit qu'il était dommage qu'elle n'ait connu que la forteresse. Certes, le Spica n'avait plus aucun secret pour elle. Les portes dérobées et les couloirs internes où passaient tuyauteries et câbles d'alimentation étaient connus par cœur. Elle les avait parcouru un nombre incalculable de fois en compagnie de Rin et Neru.

Puis Neru était partie aux communications, et Rin avait passé les sélections pour devenir pilote. Gumi, quant à elle, avait été affectée à l'entretien mécanique du Spica. Et sans que ce soit le bagne, ça avait été un choix forcé et elle commençait tout juste à se plaire dans ce domaine au bout de trois ans. Et puis, si ça lui permettait de trafiquer l'holograveur de Rin, elle était preneuse.

Son regard se porta à nouveau sur les étoiles cachées partiellement par le chemin des nuages qui allaient se faire gober par les immenses turbines situées sur les flancs de la forteresse volante. L'eau qui était retirée des immenses masses nuageuses alimentait tous les secteurs, sans exception.

Une forme sombre passa au-dessus de sa tête et elle reconnut la silhouette d'un oiseau, comme il y en avait beaucoup qui trouvaient refuge dans les recoins extérieurs du Spica. Quelqu'un capable de grimper correctement pouvait aisément agrémenter ses repas d'une omelette ou deux en demandant gentiment aux responsables de la cafétéria.

Rin y parvenait. Pas Gumi.

Là où la blonde était légère, svelte et souple, la silhouette de Gumi était plus solide, habituée à manier des charges parfois lourdes, et marquée par les cicatrices d'accidents de soudure ou glissements sur la tuyauterie. A tout ça, il fallait rajouter un sale vertige du à un accident de son enfance.

Heureusement que Rin était assez partageuse pour céder une partie de sa prise à Gumi.

Dans le sillage de l'oiseau, il y avait une plume qui tombait doucement, droit sur Gumi. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais celle-là mettait un temps fou à tomber, ça semblait sans fin.

Gumi du se pencher en arrière pour suivre sa chute des yeux. Et c'est lorsque son dos toucha la surface de la plate-forme où elle se trouvait qu'elle mesura l'étendue de ce qui venait de tomber de si haut.

Elle roula sur elle-même avant de se redresser sur les coudes, curieuse de voir si la pénombre et la fatigue ne lui jouaient pas des tours. Elle se rendit à hauteur de la plume à quatre pattes, s'assit en tailleur et tendit la main en avant sans savoir par où attraper ceci.

Sans compter la largeur de cette plume étrange, c'était surtout sa longueur qui interpellait Gumi. D'un bout à l'autre, elle devait bien faire la longueur de son bras déplié.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant des yeux le volatile à qui pouvait appartenir un tel prodige, mais ne vit rien. Rien d'autre que des milliers d'étoiles qui donnaient l'impression de chanter un bruit d'hélices et de turbines.


	3. Chapter 2

**Salut le monde ! Voici un chapitre lâché au passage en parasitant la connexion internet de mon frangin (mouhaha !). Pour le moment, c'est... long et chiant, je l'avoue. Mais on effleure un peu le sujet central de cette fic et ça, c'est cool ! Alors par pitié pour un pauvre lynx en exil, accrochez-vous bien à l'histoire, sinon moi-même je n'y parviendrai pas.**

**P.S. : Au départ, le titre s'écrivait "Khimaira - N.U.C.A.", mais pour une raison tout à fait inconnue et indépendante de ma volonté, le site ne prend pas les signes de ponctuation dans les titres. **

**P.P.S. : Je vous remercie tous, sincèrement ! Et je suis navrée de ne pas avoir le net suffisamment régulièrement pour vous répondre à tous. Revieweurs, followeurs et autres favoriteurs de fics. Mais j'y pense fort fort fort, et vous me faites un plaisir immense en me suivant et/ou en me laissant un petit mot. Après tout, l'auteur de fic est une drôle de bête qui se nourrit de reviews, libre à vous de le laisser crever de faim ou pas ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Gumi n'avait rien put dire à personne. La plume se trouvait sous son matelas. Elle aurait voulu le dire à Rin dès le matin, mais l'inspection des casiers avait brisé ses élans. Elle avait passé l'heure suivante à vider son bordel pour y mettre de l'ordre sous l'œil sévère de supérieurs aux airs guindés. Son petit déjeuner s'était déroulé à toute vitesse au vu du retard pris et Al ne lui avait laissé aucun temps mort excepté pour le déjeuner. Un repas affreusement frugal pour sa part. Chaque bouchée avalée lui donnait l'impression de gober des charbons ardents ou des bogues entières.<p>

Sa journée à présent terminée, elle courait dans les couloirs en forme d'alvéoles en cherchant Rin, du regard et de la voix.

Elle finit par la dénicher dans un dortoir de cadets, futurs pilotes prometteurs. La blonde se tenait debout au milieu d'un cercle de préadolescents assis. Gumi ne put s'empêcher de penser à une sorte de rituel.

L'holograveur était posé aux pieds de Rin qui parcourait sa petite assemblée du regard.

- …à bord d'un vaisseau de légende dont la carcasse n'a jamais été retrouvée, l'amiral Megurine est partie à la conquête des étoiles pour sauver tous ceux qui vivaient sur le Mercury !

- Encore cette vieille histoire ?! s'exclama Gumi.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

- Quoi ? Elle est très bien cette histoire, déclara Rin.

- On sait tous comment ça se termine. Luka s'est crashée, de même que le Mercury plus tard qui s'est abîmé en mer. C'est l'accident le plus meurtrier de toute l'histoire depuis que nous vivons dans ces forteresses volantes. Tout le monde l'entend en cours.

- C'est mieux quand Rin la raconte, répliqua un jeune garçon.

Ces paroles furent suivies de plusieurs murmures d'assentiment, eux-mêmes ponctués par un hochement de tête suffisant de la part de la concernée. Gumi sut alors que peu importe ce qu'elle pourrait dire, Rin était en territoire conquis, et pas elle. Alors elle se contenta de s'installer entre deux cadets en croisant les bras.

- La dernière fois que le Stargazer a émis un signal, c'était au-dessus des restes de la jungle amazonienne. Rien n'a jamais été retrouvé. Ni vaisseau, ni amiral Megurine. Et le Mercury s'est abîmé plus tard, après avoir alterné vol plané et chute libre pendant près de trois jours.

- Il devait être haut !

- Il était monté très haut. Le plus haut possible pour lancer le Stargazer le plus loin possible. Il lui fallait atteindre une autre forteresse dans les plus brefs délais. La courbe calculée aurait du dépasser la stratosphère.

- Mais pourquoi ils ont pas envoyés un autre vaisseau ?

Gumi se repassa en tête tout ce qu'elle connaissait à propos de l'évènement.

Le Mercury avait été un vaisseau serre, plus large que long ou haut, peu équipé en matériel de vol et volant souvent en rase motte. Il n'avait nullement le profil de vaisseau hybride du Spica qui permettait de nourrir et faire vivre près de 30 000 personnes tout en hébergeant des vaisseaux plus petits.

L'amiral Megurine Luka était connue et reconnue dans toutes les forteresses comme celle qui s'était sacrifiée en prenant les commandes d'un vaisseau inachevé, mais seul capable de parcourir en un temps suffisant les 8 500 kilomètres qui séparaient le Mercury de la forteresse la plus proche.

Gumi se dit qu'ils avaient joué de malchance. Un incident technique majeur couplé à une liaison radio catastrophique en raison d'une météo exécrable.

_Tout c'qui faut pour être heureux_, songea-t-elle.

La seule trace de l'accident à ce jour était les enregistrements laissés par Megurine. Ses appels à l'aide.

Les instructeurs semblaient tirer un plaisir sadique à les passer durant les cours où cette histoire était racontée. Gumi se rappellerait toujours de la voix de l'amiral Megurine, aussi calme et posée qu'elle pouvait l'être alors que résonnait en fond les alarmes de sécurité du Stargazer. Et jamais elle n'avait entendu Megurine demander de l'aide pour elle-même, mais toujours pour le Mercury qui sombrait lentement mais sûrement à des centaines de kilomètres de là.

Le message avait été reçu bien trop tard. Le temps que des équipes de secours soient organisées et envoyées, il ne restait plus rien. Ni Mercury, ni Stargazer, et aucun survivant.

L'holograveur de Rin afficha une maquette du Stargazer, de la bonne couleur pour une fois. Gumi restait admiratrice face à cette petite perle de la technologie volante. S'il avait eu le temps d'être achevé, il serait resté une référence dans le domaine de l'aéronautique. Malheureusement, il resterait dans les esprits comme le vaisseau d'une sacrifiée en vain, presque une martyre. Depuis onze ans déjà.

- Je continue à penser qu'il est mieux en argent et mauve, déclara Gumi.

Les néons du dortoir créaient des reflets sur la surface blanche et chromée de l'hologramme en 3D.

Rin se campa devant Gumi.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là au final ?

- Je te cherchais.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour parler.

La blonde poussa un soupir, visiblement agacée que sa camarade tourne autour du pot.

- Parler de quoi ?

Gumi eut un large sourire.

- D'oiseaux…

* * *

><p>- Où as-tu trouvé ça ?<p>

- Sur un des ponts extérieurs. Quand je suis sortie la nuit dernière.

Rin faisait tourner la plume immense entre ses doigts, la lorgnant d'un œil suspicieux.

- Elle fait près d'un mètre de long. Aucune espèce d'oiseau n'a des plumes aussi longues.

- Et les plumes de queue ? Celles des mâles ?

- Non. Regarde. Si elle avait été une rectrice, elle serait plate, légèrement courbée mais symétrique. Alors qu'ici, elle est clairement orientée.

La blonde passa un doigt sur le bord de la plume, plissant les barbules sous le poids de son geste.

- Il n'y a pas un nouveau projet de vol aux niveaux supérieurs ? Une lubie des ingénieurs ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Al ne m'a rien dit. Et Neru non plus. Et puis…

Gumi caressa la plume à son tour avant de se frotter les doigts.

- … ça a pas l'air synthétique.

Rin hocha lentement la tête.

- On peut toujours aller jeter un coup d'œil à la bibliothèque, mais trouver quelque chose m'étonnerait beaucoup.

- Des livres…

- Oui Gumi, des livres ! Tu vas les ouvrir et chercher avec moi. Et pas la peine de faire la grimace.

* * *

><p>Avec un sourire ravi, Gumi pianotait sur le clavier en plastique souple d'un pc épais comme une enveloppe. Les machines, elle connaissait. Les livres, c'était pour Rin qui avait assez de patience pour tourner les pages une par une et espérer tomber sur le sujet qui l'intéressait.<p>

La bibliothèque numérique était bien plus rapide et simple d'utilisation. Il arrivait souvent à Gumi de se perdre de sujets en sujets au fil des pages de recherche, mais c'était toujours plus agréable que de devoir courir après un livre mal rangé dans les étagères démesurées.

Un tapotement sur son épaule la fit se retourner.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu regardes ?

C'était Neru et son habituel air impassible.

Gumi jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son écran, tira une grimace face à la paire de souris blanches qu'on y voyait.

- Tu savais qu'au vingtième siècle, ils incisaient le flanc de souris et les recousaient ensemble pour en déduire les passages d'hormones d'une souris à l'autre ? Et souvent, une souris maigrissait alors que l'autre grossissait, comme si la première se faisait totalement aspirer par la seconde. C'est glauque hein ?

Sa déclaration n'eut pas le résultat escompté. Le visage de Neru restait désespérément neutre et n'affichait nullement le rictus de dégoût espéré.

- Et ça t'arrive souvent de faire des recherches sur les souris siamoises ?

Gumi pivota sur sa chaise.

- Non. Je cherchais des infos sur les oiseaux à la base. J'ai trouvé une plume hier soir et je voulais savoir à quelle espèce elle pouvait appartenir.

Un sourire léger, à peine un soulèvement des lèvres, se dessina sur le visage de Neru.

- Une soudaine envie d'œufs brouillés ?

- Carrément !

- Tu n'es pas à la diète ?

La bonne humeur de Gumi s'envola d'un coup.

- Comment t'es au courant ?

- Je suis plantée devant des écrans de surveillance quasi H 24, c'était dur de te rater. L'équipe s'est marré un moment d'ailleurs.

- Si j'avais le pouvoir d'effacer tous les fichiers de surveillance du Spica…

- Ma vengeance serait terrible.

- C'est un boulot de voyeur.

- Tu n'as même pas idée…

Gumi aurait préféré que Neru garde son masque impassible après ces mots, plutôt que la voir arborer ce rictus inquiétant.

Une sonnerie retentit soudainement dans le silence de la salle. Neru éteignit le biper à sa ceinture avant de repartir de la même manière qu'elle était arrivée. Sans un bruit, sans un signe, comme une ombre. Depuis qu'elle avait postulée aux communications et à la surveillance, et qu'elle avait été acceptée, elle s'était énormément éloignée de Rin et Gumi. Au grand regret de ces deux dernières.

Secrètement, Gumi espérait sincèrement que ceci ne se reproduirait pas avec Rin et ses examens de pilote. Autrement, elle se retrouverait seule.

Elle lança un coup d'œil à l'écran et à l'image des deux souris soudées par le flanc avant de tout fermer, de s'étirer et de se lever pour rechercher Rin entre les étagères. Elle la trouva au milieu d'une allée, assise à même le sol avec un vieux livre sur les genoux. Gumi s'assit près d'elle sans oublier de lorgner sur la page ouverte.

- T'as trouvé ?

L'aspirante pilote secoua la tête.

- Rien. Même le Condor n'a pas de plumes de cette taille.

- Et ça c'est quoi ? Un poussin ?

Gumi pointait une image du doigt. Un poussin clair, aux ailes étonnamment foncées. Comme si ce n'était pas les siennes.

- C'est une chimère. Un poussin de poulet avec des ailes de caille.

Elle regarda la photo d'un peu plus près. Le poussin, montré de dos, ses petites ailes déployées par des doigts bien humains, était trop jaune pour ses ailes trop brunes.

- Clonage ?

- Manipulation dans l'œuf lorsque le fœtus est à l'état de blastocyste. Tu n'as pas suivi en bio ?

- C'est chiant la bio. Je préfère les roulements à bille. C'est quoi un blastocyste ?

- C'est l'agglomérat de cellules en forme de mûre durant les premières semaines de développement de l'embryon.

- Une mûre, franchement… ?

- On a tous été des mûres.

Rin tourna calmement la page, laissant apparaître non pas un oiseau cette fois, mais ce qui ressemblait à une mouche.

- Ce sont… des yeux ?

Elle désignait du doigt une image sur laquelle une mouche de couleur claire avait le corps recouvert de boulettes d'un rouge vif, dispersées aléatoirement sur les pattes, l'abdomen et le thorax.

- Faut croire d'après la légende.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- Un truc sur les mutations génétiques.

- On cherchait pas un oiseau ?

- Ton oiseau n'existe pas à l'état naturel, je ratisse plus large.

- Un oiseau mutant… Génial.

Quelques minutes passèrent où Gumi observa avec une drôle de sensation d'autres photos et schémas de mouches au physique particulier. Double paire d'ailes, antennes remplacées par des pattes bel et bien mobiles donnant aux insectes des airs d'araignées ailées, yeux totalement décolorés (mais au bon emplacement cette fois) au point qu'ils semblaient complètement absents.

- On dirait les monstres des vieux films de science-fiction, commenta la jeune mécanicienne.

- T'as vu les alevins ? Ils ont pas de tête.

Sur une photo marquée x40, des formes allongées présentées comme des alevins de Poisson-zèbre de un ou deux jours ne présentaient en effet ni œil, ni bouche. Ils n'étaient que des tas de viande. Un bout de corps collé à une queue et une paire de nageoires minuscules.

- Ca donne quoi une fois adulte ? demanda Gumi.

- Ca ne devient pas adulte. Ce n'est pas viable. Ils meurent après trois ou quatre jours.

- Quel intérêt alors ?

- Et bien… C'est grâce à ce genre de recherches qu'on a pu soigner ton bras lorsque tu t'es brûlée avec le fer à souder. Ta greffe de peau.

Gumi tira sa manche, laissant apparaître son avant bras gauche. Cette blessure était la première réellement grave qu'elle avait reçue. Brûlée au troisième degré sur toute une ligne du poignet jusqu'au coude, elle avait été admise d'office au bloc d'urgence. Pendant trois jours, sous perfusion, elle était restée avec le bras entouré de bandes imbibées d'un produit spécifique, à l'odeur forte, changées trois fois par jour.

Puis des médecins étaient venus, avaient retirés les bandes, exposant sa chair brûlée à l'air libre. Durant plusieurs heures, avec une simple anesthésie locale, elle avait observé les scalpels et les bistouris découper les chairs abîmés, puis la pose d'un filet clair et extrêmement mince qui s'était avéré être sa propre peau. Deux centimètres carrés prélevé sur son bras intact avaient été mis en culture et permettaient alors de soigner sa brûlure.

Aujourd'hui, la seule trace de ceci était une ligne dessinée sur son bras, entièrement dépourvue de poils. Aucune différence de pigmentation, pas de cicatrice… Du bon boulot.

Son estomac gargouilla violemment.

- C'est pas l'heure, commenta simplement Rin.

- J'ai rien avalé de correct depuis hier matin.

- De l'huile, ça te suffit pas ?

Gumi la cogna sur l'épaule.

- Tu mériterais que je te gave d'un bidon entier.

- T'en as encore pour longtemps ?

- Jusqu'à après demain.

- Je te passerai mes desserts.

Cette fois, Gumi se jeta dans ses bras.

- T'es une vraie sœur Rin !

- Ne crie pas. Et n'exagère pas non plus. Quitte à être une sœur, ce serait pas la tienne.

- Je prends ça comment moi ?

- Comme tu veux.

Elle ferma le livre d'un coup sec avant de se redresser.

- Allons essayer de te trouver quelque chose à grignoter en attendant le repas.

- Une super sœur… marmonna Gumi avant de se lever.

* * *

><p>- Rin.<p>

- Quoi ?

La blonde se redressa dans son lit en entendant que le matelas au-dessus de sa tête se soulevait.

- La plume, c'est toi qui l'as ?

- Non.

Elle n'est pas là.

- Comment on peut perdre un truc pareil ? Tu ne l'as pas prise à la bibliothèque ?

Gumi secoua la tête.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour d'elle, contemplant celles qui partageaient leur dortoir. Beaucoup étaient en train de se changer pour la nuit tout en discutant de leur journée. Elles les connaissaient toutes depuis des mois, des années même pour certaines. Il n'y avait que Rin qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis la petite enfance. Et Gumi n'arrivait pas à imaginer une de ces filles en voleuse. Si l'une d'entre elle avait voulu jeter un coup d'œil à la plume, elle aurait simplement demandé. La vie en communauté forçait chacune à être partageuse si elle ne voulait pas avoir toute une partie du dortoir sur le dos.

Et la présence de caméras avortait toute tentative allant dans le sens du vol. La notion d'intimité s'en trouvait grandement diminuée, comme dans toutes les forteresses. Pour des raisons de praticité et de poids de matériaux, les portes étaient rares. Exceptés pour les douches et les toilettes, elles brillaient par leur absence.

Gumi laissa retomber son matelas dans un bruit sourd, s'attirant quelques regards curieux sans y prêter attention.

Elle s'accroupit et saisit le bras de Rin.

- Prends tes supers jumelles. On va faire un tour.

* * *

><p>La nuit n'était pas tout à fait tombée, de sorte que le ciel rayonnait en tous sens de couleurs rougeoyantes. L'altitude donnait une impression de flou à l'horizon.<p>

- C'est là que tu l'as trouvée ? demanda Rin.

Gumi confirma en pointant un endroit précis sur la plate-forme.

- Juste là. Et elle est tombée de là-haut.

Elle pointa cette fois son doigt vers les étages supérieurs du Spica.

Rin porta ses jumelles à son visage, effectua quelques réglages et commença à contempler les hauteurs.

- Il y a tout un tas d'endroits où un oiseau de grande taille pourrait se planquer, déclara-t-elle après quelques minutes d'observation silencieuse.

Gumi regardait elle aussi, de ses yeux non équipés.

- Ah ? Je crois que ça a bougé, lâcha la blonde. Attends, je vais grimper pour voir. Guide-moi.

Elle lui fourra ses jumelles dans les mains avant de retrousser ses manches et de s'avancer vers la paroi qui lui permettrait d'accéder aux plates-formes supérieures.

Gumi la regarda entamer son ascension calmement. Rin connaissait la plupart des prises par cœur et s'élevait sans difficulté. Elle ne craignait absolument rien pour son amie durant tout le temps que durerait la montée. C'est ce qu'il pouvait y avoir en haut qui l'inquiétait.

La créature à qui appartenait la plume disparue pouvait au final être n'importe quoi. Si même Rin, pourtant amatrice d'ornithologie depuis toute petite, envisageait une espèce modifiée, il y avait de quoi se méfier.

Et là où la blonde pouvait encore se fier à ses connaissances naturalistes sur le sujet, Gumi restait la proie de sa propre imagination. Débordante sans forcément être rassurante.

Elle commençait à trembler, sans savoir si c'était d'angoisse ou de froid, quand une voix grave appela son prénom.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici ?

La jeune femme se retourna pour tomber face à Al, lampe de poche en main, emmitouflé dans une couverture polaire.

- Je peux te poser la même question, répliqua Gumi.

- On a vu Rin passer devant un hublot du dortoir des hommes. Ca a fait tâche.

- Rin n'est pas une tâche.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Tu aurais mieux fait d'aller sagement au lit, fit-il en riant à moitié. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-haut ?

- Un oiseau.

- Et vous partez chercher des œufs à cette heure-là ?

Elle se contenta de secouer la tête.

- Un oiseau j'ai dit.

Al n'insista pas. Les humeurs de son apprentie pouvaient parfois valoir les siennes. Il se contenta d'observer la silhouette de Rin dans la pénombre. Cette dernière se hissa finalement sur une plate-forme élevée, se dérobant aux regards de Gumi et Al. Même avec les jumelles à détection thermique, Gumi avait du mal à situer la tâche rouge qui caractérisait Rin dans la fraîcheur du soir et la tiédeur des machines extérieures.

Il se passa un instant avant que la blonde ne réapparaisse et entame la descente. Un peu plus rapide cette fois. Même lorsqu'elle glissa à près de quatre mètres de la fin, Al la saisit au vol comme on le ferait d'une poupée de chiffon. Chose dont elle avait clairement l'apparence avec sa forme menue dans les bras du mécanicien.

Elle affichait un sourire radieux quand il la lâcha. Gumi vit qu'elle avait les mains pleines et qu'elle tirait encore quelque chose de son t-shirt. Quelque chose d'interminable.

- Environ un mètre trente. Record battu. Impressionnant de voir qu'une plume est quasiment aussi grande que moi.

Gumi se saisit avidement de l'objet de leur discussion. Aussi blanche que la précédente, à l'aspect plus solide également. Orientée aussi.

Al la lui prit des mains sans ménagement, contempla le tout sous toutes les coutures durant une minute.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde… ?

* * *

><p><strong>Et bien, qu'est-ce que c'est ? La théorie de la plume de dinosaure de Pitouyou se verra-t-elle confirmée ? Ou bien vous avez autre chose à proposer ? =3<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Hé ! Je tiens bien la cadence pour le moment je trouve ! ^^**

**J'adore vos reviews, et je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous pouvez bien penser de cette histoire. Des hypothèses pour la suite ? Je suis preneuse ! **

**Tout en sachant que Pitouyou et AuroreBlue ne sont pas si éloignées de la vérité que ça lorsqu'elles parlent de plume de dinosaure et de T-rex (oui, l'un est l'autre et alors ?). Muahaha ! Vous le sentez venir le lynx dégénéré ?! **

**Merci aussi à RiseOfPhoenix. En espérant pouvoir ravir vos attentes à tous, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>- Ton examen s'est bien passé ? demanda Gumi dans le noir.<p>

Avec cette journée de dingue, elle n'avait plus pensé à son amie et ses propres préoccupations. La montée en grade des aspirants pilotes était pour bientôt après tout, et Rin devait appréhender la chose.

- Je pense. Il reste à voir les résultats dans deux jours.

Elles observèrent Al en silence. Plus loin, le mécanicien portait la plume à bout de bras, visiblement déconcerté.

Gumi se pencha en avant afin de se faire entendre de sa camarade.

- A ton avis, une plume de cette taille appartient à un oiseau de quelle envergure ?

- Environ… huit à dix mètres je pense. Si cette rémige est la plus grande qu'il possède. C'est immense.

- Immense oui.

A l'écart, Al leva la tête, pointa le faisceau de sa lampe vers les plates formes supérieures. Gumi suivit le mouvement des yeux, sans rien distinguer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait là haut ?

- Des plumes. Juste des plumes blanches. Des petites, des grandes, des larges…

Elle laissait tomber une poignée de duvet immaculé de sa poche en disant ces mots.

- Pas la seule trace de couleur. Du blanc partout. Et des plumes de mue. Entières. Pas pliées, pas grignotées, rien. Quelque chose vient se reposer sur cette plate-forme.

Gumi releva le nez avant de dévisager Rin avec un sourire plein de malice.

- Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

- Tu penses à cette chère Neru ? répliqua la blonde avec le même sourire.

Neru à la surveillance. Neru qui pouvait obtenir des enregistrements provenant de quasiment toutes les caméras présentes sur la forteresse.

- Il faut aller la voir.

Elles hochèrent la tête de concert.

- Mais pas cette nuit, continua Rin.

Gumi secoua la tête cette fois.

- Non, pas cette nuit, répéta-t-elle.

- Elle nous tuerait.

- Sans remords. Ni scrupules.

- Clairement.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous cogitez ? fit la voix grave de Al au-dessus d'elles.

La longue plume dans sa main, tenue par l'extrémité, avait des airs d'épée fantastique.

_Un genre de… Wing-blade peut-être_, pensa Gumi.

Rin du imaginer un scénario similaire car elle se hâta de sortir son holograveur et de mémoriser cette image de Al dans la mémoire interne de la petite machine cubique. Ce dernier ne sembla d'ailleurs rien remarquer.

- Ecoutez, vous ne direz rien sur ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, déclara-t-il. Quant à ceci…

Il fit un geste vers la plume qu'il serrait toujours.

- Je l'embarque. J'irai le montrer aux écolos des serres. Ils sauront peut-être de quoi il en retourne.

Gumi se fustigea mentalement. Voilà par quoi elle aurait pu commencer ! Les écologistes et les naturalistes des serres. C'était tellement logique. Une évidence si énorme qu'elle n'y avait pas songé une seule seconde.

- En attendant, je vous conseille d'aller dormir. Et rappelez-vous, n'en parlez à personne.

* * *

><p>- Neruuuuu !<p>

Gumi hurlait en cavalant dans les couloirs qui menaient aux locaux de surveillance, Rin sur ses talons.

Elle se sentait de nouveau comme une gamine, comme la petite fille qui allait rejoindre Neru après leurs cours respectifs pour que cette dernière vienne jouer avec elle et Rin.

On les rabroua à deux reprises, leur indiquant que courir dans ce secteur était tout bonnement interdit. Elles continuèrent de plus belle jusqu'à la petite salle où elles savaient pouvoir trouver Neru à ces plages horaires.

Ca ne manqua pas. La jeune femme se tenait assise devant un mur d'écrans sur lesquels Gumi reconnut plusieurs lieux du Spica. Quelques cadets nettoyaient la cafétéria en discutant, un duo de pilotes rejoignait la salle d'entraînement, les serres visibles d'un point de vue éloigné, rayonnaient de calme et de verdure. Le plus dérangeant restait tout de même le silence de ces petites scènes de vie à bord de la forteresse volante.

Les images grouillantes étaient silencieuses, et les lèvres des cadets en pleine corvée n'émettaient aucun son. Vraiment déconcertant.

- J'ai pas le temps les filles. Plus tard.

Neru ne s'était même pas retournée sur sa chaise pour les regarder.

- Mais plus tard il fera trop sombre.

Il y eut un soupir fatigué.

- De quoi vous avez besoin ?

- D'un piège photo, lança Rin.

- Les naturalistes pourront vous en donner un.

Gumi n'écoutait la conversation que d'une oreille distraite, absorbée par les images sur les écrans de surveillance. Elle voyait son dortoir, pourtant situé deux étages en dessous et à près de deux cents mètres. Elle se demanderait toujours comment l'emplacement des caméras était déterminé. Pourquoi choisir de surveiller sa chambre ici, dans ce secteur-ci, et pas ailleurs ?

Rin la tira soudainement par le bras, l'entraînant dans son sillage avec un dynamisme effarant. Gumi remercia Neru par habitude avant que cette dernière ne disparaisse de son champ de vision, toujours sans s'être retournée.

* * *

><p>Gumi n'aimait pas les serres. Ces espaces aménagés au centre du Spica, à ciel ouvert, comme une pyramide creuse, lui donnaient l'impression d'être perdue. Elle était beaucoup plus à l'aise dans le dédale des couloirs aux formes alvéolaires, ou bien en train de ramper entre quelque tuyauterie usée.<p>

Plusieurs groupes de personnes s'affairaient autour d'elles. La plupart était occupée à épandre compost et engrais au pied des arbres et entre des rangées de légumes. Les déchets organiques étaient systématiquement réutilisés. Et les autres étaient soi recyclés, soi totalement absents.

Le statut d'auto-suffisance des forteresses se basait d'abord sur une indépendance énergétique calculée au carton près. Les ressources étaient savamment partagées, utilisées et réutilisées en suivant.

Fruits et légumes ne posaient que peu de problèmes. Gumi elle-même avait réussi à faire pousser plusieurs plants de laitue durant ses premières années de scolarité, celles où tous les jeunes habitants du Spica se devaient de participer à toutes les tâches collectives du vaisseau.

La viande en revanche, bénéficiait d'un autre traitement. Tous les steaks des cafétérias provenaient en réalité d'un morceau de plusieurs mètres cubes baignant dans une cuve remplie de liquide nutritif. La magie des cellules-souches permettait la repousse du bloc de protéines dans lequel les cuisiniers découpaient les morceaux finissant dans les assiettes de chacun.

Une femme aux cheveux blancs vint à leur rencontre. Etrange pour quelqu'un de son âge. Elle ne devait avoir que cinq ou six ans de plus que Rin et Gumi.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

Gumi fit un pas en arrière, se mettant en retrait par rapport à Rin, bien plus diplomate dans ce genre de situation. Gumi trépignait trop d'impatience pour réussir à garder son calme. Et si jamais cette femme refusait leur requête, elle s'emporterait trop vite.

- Un piège photo ? Mais qu'est-ce que deux filles comme vous vont bien pouvoir en faire ?

Elle détaillait leurs uniformes caractéristiques. La combinaison près du corps de Rin, et le pantalon treillis couvert de poches et de tâches en tous genres de Gumi. Une aspirante pilote et une apprentie mécanicienne qui demandaient de l'équipement naturaliste ne devait pas être une chose courante après tout.

- Nous avons une bête sur les plates-formes extérieures de décollage. On aimerait bien savoir laquelle. Mais les accès sont très réglementés.

Gumi n'aurait jamais pensé à une histoire pareille. D'autant plus solide que les pièges photographiques étaient réellement utilisés de manière ponctuelle dans ce genre de situation.

Leur interlocutrice sembla réfléchir à la question une seconde, avant de s'adresser à Gumi.

- Je te reconnais toi. Tu es la petite protégée de Al ?

- Euh… Oui ?

La femme eut l'air de se détendre.

- Suivez-moi, fit-elle avec un geste de la main.

Elles lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Gumi connaissait mal cette partie là du Spica, habituée comme elle l'était à ramper dans les celliers humides. Les serres étaient constamment éclairées, que ce soit par lumière naturelle pour les étages les plus hauts, ou artificiellement pour ceux d'en bas. Bien que ces derniers abritaient des espèces préférant l'ombre.

La femme aux cheveux blancs, dénommée Miriam en réalité, leur tendit une paire de fruits cueillis à même l'arbre quelques secondes plus tôt. Gumi mordit à pleines dents dans la chair juteuse, heureuse d'avoir quelque chose de correct à se mettre sous la dent et de ne pas sentir son œsophage et son estomac se rebeller. Son regard vagabondait entre les rangées d'arbres fruitiers porteurs de figues, abricots, pêches, guignes ou cerises. A leur pied poussaient des fraises, courgettes, salades de diverses variétés, pommes de terre… Et tout un tas d'espèces de fruits, légumes et baies que Gumi était incapable de nommer.

Miriam les conduisit jusqu'à ce qui ressemblait à un débarras, qui s'avéra être un laboratoire de terrain pour les botanistes. Alors qu'elles étaient laissées à l'extérieur, Gumi distingua une paire de loupes binoculaires, plusieurs fioles qui devaient contenir des échantillons de végétaux, des bidons, des vieux livres à la reliure en cuir et une branche de paulownia dans un vase.

Elle entendit fouiller, des objets lourds semblaient être déplacés. Et finalement Miriam réapparut, un boîtier sombre en main qu'elle tendit à Rin.

- La batterie doit être pleine. Essayez de le fixer correctement, ce matériel est utile.

- Vous vous en servez vraiment pour regarder en bas ? demanda Gumi.

Miriam la dévisagea.

- Oui de temps en temps. Quelques pièges sont posés à terre afin de voir comment évoluent les choses en… bas.

- Et alors ? continua Rin. Comment ça évolue en bas ?

- Oh, et bien, il y a beaucoup d'oiseaux. Et quelques grands félins ont été aperçus dans ce qu'il reste des grands massifs montagneux. Nous attendons encore les données des autres forteresses. Vous voulez que je vous tienne au courant ?

Gumi s'en fichait un peu. Ce qui l'intéressait à elle, c'était la créature qui se reposait de temps en temps sur l'extérieur du Spica. Ce qu'il y avait en bas pouvait bien attendre, Rin lui raconterait toujours les histoires plus tard.

Elle tapait nerveusement du pied tandis que Rin et Miriam se mettaient d'accord sur un rendez-vous dans quelques jours.

* * *

><p>Ca faisait près de deux heures que Rin avait installé le piège photographique et l'avait relié à l'écran 2D de son holograveur. Et toujours rien.<p>

Gumi tournait en rond au milieu d'un des couloirs, ruminant les paroles de Miriam.

_La petite protégée de Al._

Elle aurait voulu lui enfoncer ces mots au fond de la gorge. Même si dans l'absolu, cette phrase était pleine de vérité, Gumi avait horreur qu'on lui rappelle les faits. Elle ne se souvenait alors que trop bien de l'accident qui lui avait pris ses parents, de la dette de vie qu'elle devait à Al.

C'était il y a quatorze ans, elle n'était qu'une fillette, et Al, un adolescent.

Le Spica s'était retrouvé au milieu d'un orage particulièrement violent, dont le magnétisme avait affolé les appareils de vol, empêchant toute orientation précise pour sortir de là.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Rin que le petit manège de Gumi commençait à agacer.

- On a heurté un pic de la chaîne de l'Himalaya… répondit-elle d'une voix absente, prise dans le défilement de ses souvenirs.

La blonde déglutit difficilement.

- T'es encore bloquée là-dessus ? Gumi… On avait quatre ans, on pouvait rien faire de toute façon.

- Mes parents…

- Mon père et mon frère aussi. Et tout un tas d'autres personnes. Tu as eu de la chance qu'Al te rattrape au vol et tu es vivante aujourd'hui.

Gumi eut un hoquet. Elle se sentait en colère. Furieuse contre ce qu'il s'était déroulé ce jour-là, contre sa propre faiblesse, son incapacité à tourner la page de ce tout premier souvenir de sa vie. Et à côté de ça, Rin avait l'air si décontractée…

Gumi ne l'était pas. La simple évocation de ce souvenir lui rappelait le vide sous ses jambes alors que la forteresse se braquait en diagonale par rapport à son axe de vol. Elle avait longuement glissé, se brisant les ongles en tentant de se raccrocher à n'importe quoi, et l'angoisse d'une chute interminable lui avait saisi les tripes. Et puis il y avait eu le choc imprimé à son épaule, manquant de la déboîter. C'était Al qui l'avait rattrapée, tenu par un harnais dont la corde de sécurité se trouvait entre les mains d'Akaito quelques mètres plus loin et à l'abri.

Aujourd'hui encore, la simple idée de s'élever de quelques mètres la paralysait sur place.

Rin la sortit de sa torpeur étrange.

- Viens voir. Il y a quelque chose.

Gumi se dépêcha de s'installer près de son amie, le regard rivé à l'écran de l'holograveur sur lequel la blonde faisait défiler des photos.

- C'est complètement dingue, marmonna Rin.

La forme n'était pas nette. Peut-être à cause des mouvements de la créature, de ceux du Spica, de la charge de la batterie… Trop d'éléments étaient à prendre en compte.

C'était assez grand pour que la photo ne cadre pas la silhouette complète, ne laissant apparaître que des esquisses floues d'ailes et de plumes.

- Il n'y a pas une caméra et un micro là-dessus ? demanda Gumi, curieuse de voir la chose en direct.

- Si. Mais la batterie se déchargerait quasiment d'un coup.

- Essaie toujours. On ira la recharger plus tard.

Rin effectua quelques réglages via différents menus sur son écran avant que n'apparaisse une image sombre à la qualité moyenne.

- On dirait une patte. Presque… une jambe nue, ou un bras.

Gumi n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce que venait de dire sa camarade. Elle était focalisée sur ce qui sortait des enceintes de l'holograveur.

- Monte le son un peu.

La blonde s'exécuta en prêtant l'oreille à son tour.

- Ca chante, déclara Gumi.

- On dirait même que ça parle…

Il y eut une inspiration de la chose sur la vidéo puis un mouvement qui fit sursauter les deux filles.

Sur l'écran, posée près de plumes d'un blanc qui apparaissait presque lumineux, il y avait une main bien humaine dont les doigts se fermaient et s'ouvraient régulièrement. Une flexion du coude indiquait que la créature se penchait en avant. Sa tête allait apparaître quand l'image disparut subitement.

- La batterie ! cria Rin.

Gumi se redressa à toute vitesse en tirant la blonde derrière elle.

- On va voir là-bas !

* * *

><p>Rien. Il n'y avait plus rien excepté le boîtier du piège photographique.<p>

Pas même une plume, un duvet ou toute autre trace du passage de la… chose.

Elles n'avaient que l'enregistrement sur l'holograveur de Rin, et elles le repassaient en boucle dans un couloir peu fréquenté alors que le piège se rechargeait dans un coin.

- C'est juste pas possible, commentait Gumi tandis que Rin restait silencieuse face aux images.

La blonde n'avait pas dit grand-chose depuis sa dernière escalade. Elle se contentait d'observer l'enregistrement d'un œil perçant.

Un bruit de bottes força Gumi à relever la tête. Dans le même mouvement, Rin se redressa en vitesse et se campa dans un garde-à-vous parfaitement exécuté. Gumi se contenta de se lever. Ne faisant pas partie du corps des pilotes, elle n'était pas obligée d'effectuer leur salut en face d'Akaito. Elle se devait cependant de démontrer le respect dû à un aîné, encore plus lorsque ce dernier était un des trois amiraux du Spica. Alors elle s'inclina gauchement.

L'amiral aux cheveux rouges leur accorda le repos d'un simple geste de la tête.

Gumi se surprit à le dévisager de haut en bas. Il avait l'air trop droit, trop comme il faut dans son uniforme rouge et noir. Sa figure fière semblait taillée dans une roche noble et Gumi lui trouva des airs d'oiseaux de proie.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas. S'il était une figure à suivre pour Rin qu'elle sentait tendue près d'elle, Gumi s'en moquait éperdument. D'ailleurs, Akaito donnait clairement l'impression d'ignorer l'apprentie mécanicienne.

- Aspirante Kagamine, commença-t-il d'une voix atone.

Rin eut un hochement de tête, le regard portant loin devant malgré les murs qui les entouraient tous les trois. Gumi la vit trembler légèrement. La venue d'un responsable pouvait être un présage terriblement funeste, encore plus lorsqu'il utilisait le grade et le nom de l'individu plutôt que son simple prénom.

- Je tenais à vous féliciter en personne, déclara soudainement Akaito.

Gumi donna un léger coup de pied à Rin en la voyant entrouvrir bêtement la bouche. La blonde se reprit rapidement avant de parler d'une voix relativement assurée.

- Pardonnez-moi amiral, mais à quel propos me félicitez-vous ?

Gumi eut un ricanement intérieur en se disant que sa camarade parlait décidément trop bien lorsqu'elle le désirait.

- Vos examens de la veille. Vos résultats sont bien au-dessus de la moyenne de votre promotion. Si nous voulions l'aspirant parfait, vous n'êtes pas loin de le devenir.

Un autre coup en voyant Rin commencer à rougir en baissant les yeux.

_Réagis !_ songea Gumi.

Elle avait bien envie de saisir son amie par les épaules et la secouer dans tous les sens afin qu'elle fasse tout, sauf rester plantée là en silence. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un amiral du Spica, et donc une des personnes les plus hautement placées dans la hiérarchie de la forteresse, venait vous faire des compliments.

- Je… Je vous remercie, lâcha simplement Rin en s'inclinant en avant.

Gumi vit bien le sourire furtif qu'afficha Akaito à la vue de la nuque vulnérable de la blonde.

Décidément, elle n'aimait pas cet homme.

Une fois Rin de nouveau droite comme un bâton, Akaito continua, le visage impassible.

- Galaco et moi-même avons donc décidé de vous récompenser suite à vos efforts.

- Me récompenser ?

- Que dites-vous de m'accompagner lors du prochain vol de reconnaissance ?

Si les circonstances l'avaient permis, Rin aurait certainement sauté de joie. Elle tourna des yeux pétillants vers Gumi l'espace d'une demi-seconde à peine, suffisamment longtemps pour que la mécanicienne saisisse la plupart des émotions qui envahissaient sa camarade à cet instant précis.

Elle voulut lui envoyer tout un tas de pensées par télépathie, lui dire de tenir encore un peu avant de laisser tout ceci l'emporter dans une de ces pseudos crises d'hystérie dont seule Rin avait le secret. Elle se souvint finalement qu'une telle opération était impossible et croisa les doigts pour que la blonde sache se contrôler jusqu'au départ d' Akaito.

Celui-ci se tourna brusquement vers Gumi, lui tirant un sursaut incontrôlé.

- Quant à vous, Megumi.

Elle se demanda un instant si elle lui sautait directement à la gorge ou si elle attendait qu'il lui tourne le dos. Amiral ou non, personne n'avait le droit de l'appeler par son prénom entier sans son consentement écrit, daté et signé avec témoins !

Rin du sentir son énervement soudain car ce fut elle cette fois qui lui décocha une tape discrète du pied.

- Al m'a assuré que vous étiez apte à monter à bord d'un de ces vaisseaux et que vous pourriez en profiter pour jeter un coup d'œil à son fonctionnement global.

- Attendez, fit-elle en désignant alternativement Rin et Akaito du pouce, vous voulez dire que j'embarque avec vous à bord de la prochaine patrouille de reconnaissance ?

- Exactement. Je vous veux demain à huit heures sur la plate-forme de lancement vingt-neuf. Vous n'êtes encore jamais descendues il me semble.

- Jamais, déclarèrent-elles en chœur.

- Il faut un début à tout. Passez une bonne soirée.

Et il s'éloigna. Le bruit de ses bottes qui résonnaient dans le couloir fut rapidement couvert par les cris de joie et d'excitation hystériques de Rin et Gumi qui se sautaient dans les bras.


	5. Chapter 4

Gumi reconnut la sacoche maintes fois reprisée bien avant de distinguer la silhouette menue de Rin. Peu importe ce qu'il se passait, il fallait que la blonde soit accompagnée de cette vieille sacoche de toile dans laquelle se trouvait très certainement son holograveur capricieux, quelques restes de la cafétéria soigneusement empaquetés, peut-être ses jumelles à détection thermique, un carnet et un vieux crayon.

Autant d'accessoires qu'elle avait récupérés de son père après l'accident en Himalaya. Ce dernier avait été un brillant pilote sur les lignes qui reliaient les forteresses entre elles, ne serait-ce que pour les échanges de ressources. Gumi se doutait bien que c'était pour suivre sa trace que Rin désirait intégrer les corps de pilotage.

_Elle sait au moins quoi faire de sa vie. Et ça lui plaît. _

Rin ne la remarqua pas de suite, trop occupée à observer les silhouettes suspendues dans les airs. Des formes bien humaines, suivies par deux traits de fumée qui se dissipaient aussi vite qu'ils apparaissaient, issus de l'appareillage dans leur dos.

- La magie du jet-pack, commenta Gumi en arrivant à hauteur de son amie.

- Ça n'a pas un nom plus officiel ?

- Si. Mais « appareillage dorsal à propulsion rétro-active » est vraiment trop lourd à dire à chaque fois. Jet-pack, c'est bien.

Elles observèrent le ballet aérien des mécaniciens effectuant une vérification des installations externes.

- Bientôt ton tour, lâcha Rin sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Le jour où Neru acceptera d'être aimable avec le monde, répliqua Gumi. Hors de question que j'aille me percher là-haut pour tourner en rond !

- Tu pourrais voler. Comme les oiseaux. Sans fuselage, juste ton corps. Pas d'autres commandes.

- Je suis pas un oiseau. Ça se saurait. J'aurai une grande paire d'ailes dans le dos et…

Gumi s'interrompit soudainement, leva à nouveau les yeux vers les formes volantes semblables à des insectes. Et s'ils tombaient sur la grande créature ailée ?

- Tu penses qu'ils pourraient trouver quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ils n'ont pas l'air de vérifier à fond. Ça ressemble à la routine habituelle. A moins qu'il y ait eu un problème dans la nuit ?

- Rien de signalé, déclara Gumi en secouant la tête.

Encore quelques secondes de silence tout relatif. Le ronronnement des machines leur apparaissait comme diffus, créant un bruit de fond dans lequel elles avaient grandies et qui passait désormais inaperçu à leur ouïe.

- Quand même, j'ai pas une gueule d'oiseau.

- On a beaucoup en commun mine de rien, répondit distraitement Rin.

- Comme ?

- La mûre. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit. On a tous été des mûres un jour.

- Mouais… Les mûres, je préfère quand même les manger.

* * *

><p>Penchée au-dessus des notes prises sur le carnet de Rin (Gumi était venue les mains dans les poches, littéralement), elle se disait que l'aéronautique était tout de même beaucoup plus intéressante que la plomberie.<p>

Akaito l'avait laissée faire le tour du petit vaisseau à la forme arrondie, utilisé spécialement pour les rondes près du sol. Il était optimisé pour des vols à allure moyenne, résistant et endurant.

Même si elle l'avait clairement pris pour un jouet au premier coup d'œil, Gumi devait bien s'avouer que la structure de l'engin était nettement plus complexe que ce qu'elle pensait. Il faudrait qu'elle demande des renseignements à Al concernant une possible réorientation dans cette branche de la mécanique.

Qui sait ? Plutôt que de s'acharner à rafistoler sans cesse les éléments internes du Spica, elle pourrait peut-être s'azymer sur ce qui pouvait sortir de la forteresse. Et puis, au vu des envies de carrière de Rin, ça lui ferait une bonne excuse pour traîner à ses côtés dans des secteurs proches. Travailler sur les véhicules que pourrait piloter son amie lui semblait une option tout à fait envisageable soudainement.

A l'avant, juste derrière Akaito, Rin se tourna vers elle.

- Tu as l'air toute contente.

- J'ai eu une illumination.

Sa réponse fut un sourire confiant. Rin savait pertinemment que Gumi lui en parlerait sous peu. Son attention se porta à nouveau vers l'amiral aux cheveux rouges qui lui désignait les différents appareils de mesure, commentaires et anecdotes à l'appui.

Ils volaient encore trop haut pour que Gumi ose jeter un coup d'œil par le hublot. Un peu serrée dans un cockpit tout juste prévu pour trois, la jeune fille griffonnait quelques notes tirées de phrases qu'elle saisissait au vol, sans vraiment les entendre. Ce fut une exclamation de Rin qui la tira de sa torpeur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est à droite ?

Gumi osa un coup d'œil furtif, vérifiant rapidement leur altitude. Basse. Suffisamment en tous cas pour qu'elle se sente un peu rassurée. Ils survolaient ce qui ressemblait à une île volcanique. Les flancs de la montagne dont ils faisaient le tour étaient entièrement couverts de forêts d'un vert vif. Une jungle que l'apprentie mécanicienne imagina totalement inextricable.

Et là, au milieu de ce vert quasiment uniforme, il y avait comme une cicatrice brune. Un grand coup de couteau dans le flanc de la montagne.

- Un effondrement de terrain, déclara sobrement Akaito. Certains des serres tueraient pour descendre prélever des échantillons.

- Pourquoi ne pas y aller ? demanda Rin.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que nous n'y irons pas. Ça vous dit de mettre les pieds sur terre ?

Gumi poussa un soupir de soulagement monumental.

* * *

><p>- De la terre.<p>

Rin s'étira en inspirant à fond alors que Gumi posait ses mains au sol. Elle saisit une pincée de terre qu'elle frotta entre ses doigts, suspicieuse.

- Bizarrement, c'est… pas aussi bien que je le pensais.

Rin ricana près d'elle.

- Tu as fait trois pas hors du vaisseau. Attends un peu de voir ce qu'il y a plus loin avant de râler.

- Ne vous éloignez pas trop, lança Akaito alors qu'il sortait une mallette d'apparence lourde.

- Où voudrait-il qu'on aille ? fit Gumi. Il n'y a que des arbres, et cette jungle.

Elle tendit le bras en avant, désignant l'étendue de verdure sauvage qui couvrait l'horizon.

- Justement. Il y a des tas de choses dans la jungle. Des tas de choses qu'on ne verra jamais à bord du Spica.

Gumi secoua son pied sur lequel commençait à grimper un mille-pattes particulièrement charnu.

- C'est pas forcément plus mal, commenta-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même et en scrutant le sol.

A la recherche d'une autre bestiole qui serait en train de l'escalader, ou qui en aurait l'intention. Si tout ce qui traînait dans les parages était aussi gros que le mille-pattes, elle allait vite se sentir des airs de paranoïaques.

Un bruit dans les arbres lui fit lever la tête.

D'accord… Le mille-pattes était peut-être petit après tout.

Rin alla saisir l'animal dans ses mains en coupe. Le scarabée, immense et massif, mesurait bien une trentaine de centimètres de long. Les marques noires et blanches de son thorax juraient avec le brun uniforme de son abdomen. Il avançait d'un air débonnaire sur le bras de Rin qui semblait ravie.

- Si jamais tu ramènes ça sur la forteresse, je te jure qu'il a vraiment intérêt à savoir voler ! lança Gumi avec un mouvement de recul.

- Je ne ramènerai rien du tout. Si tu écoutais les consignes de temps en temps, tu saurais que c'est formellement interdit.

La blonde continua lorsqu'elle vit l'air interrogateur de son amie.

- Pour des soucis de contamination. Tu iras voir les écolos si tu veux plus de détails.

Rin saisit le bord d'un élytre du bout des doigts, laissant apparaître l'aile aux reflets brunâtres.

- C'est vraiment balèze…

Gumi haussa les épaules, ne saisissant pas vraiment ce qui pouvait plaire à sa camarade dans ce gros insecte.

- J'vais faire un tour, déclara-t-elle sans préambule avant de commencer à avancer.

- Hé ! Attends !

Il y eut un bruit sec, signifiant certainement que Rin avait laissé tomber sa bestiole pour se lancer derrière elle.

- Gumi ! On ne sait rien de cet endroit. Il faut rester près du vaisseau.

- Mais si, tu sais plein de choses. T'étudies les oiseaux en cours. Pour la portance et tout le bazar.

Rin lui saisit le bras. Sèchement. La forçant à stopper sa marche et à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Les oiseaux oui. Les grands planeurs des montagnes et des océans. Mais il n'y a pas que les oiseaux par ici.

- Avec le Mara, je vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de dangereux dans le coin, répliqua calmement Gumi. On est sur une île.

Elle allait se dégager quand Rin raffermit sa prise.

- Justement ! On est sur une île ! Le Mara a forcé les bêtes des parages à vivre dans un endroit confiné, à grimper les montagnes et à se battre pour garder leur place durement gagnée. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils vont penser de deux intruses de notre genre ?

- On a qu'à avoir des flingues. Pourquoi ils refilent jamais des flingues dans des situations pareilles ? Même dans les vieux films quand ils lâchent les gens dans la nature, ils leur filent jamais de quoi se défendre.

- On a pas d'armes sur les forteresses pour rappel, répliqua Rin, un brin désappointée par la réaction de Gumi.

- Mais ça n'empêche pas que les grosses bêtes du coin penseront certainement que deux filles aussi tendres que nous feront un repas de choix.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

La blonde lâcha sa prise, se rendant finalement compte que Gumi plaisantait et qu'elle avait l'intention de revenir vers le petit vaisseau de patrouille. Quelques pas à peine suffirent pour qu'un insecte volant vienne se prendre dans les cheveux de Rin.

Ce fut Akaito qui le saisit avant de le placer dans un petit flacon de verre.

- Ce sera ma surprise pour les serres. Ils adorent ce genre de bêtes là-bas.

- Ils sont bizarres aux serres, commenta Gumi.

Elle imagina Miriam penchée par-dessus ce petit animal à six pattes, un peu à la manière d'un scientifique totalement obnubilé par ce qu'il a devant les yeux. Parce que Gumi avait reconnu cette petite étincelle de passion la fois où elle avait vu la naturaliste. Un peu dans le même genre que celle de Rin lorsqu'elle levait la tête vers les cieux.

Cieux visibles par une trouée dans les arbres. Il s'agissait de la trace laissée par l'effondrement de terrain qui avait emporté tout un pan de forêt avec lui. Gumi attrapa Rin cette fois et l'entraîna derrière elle.

- On va voir par là ! lança-t-elle à l'adresse d'Akaito toujours accroupi au sol.

- Soyez prudentes.

Gumi courut jusqu'au bord de la pente terreuse, s'arrêta à quelques mètres, appréhendant la déclinaison soudaine du paysage. Rin la dépassa, s'agenouilla près de l'immense sillon et y plongea les mains. Elles s'enfoncèrent jusqu'au coude.

- Faut que tu viennes essayer, Gumi ! C'est doux et chaud. Tu vas aimer la terre au final !

- Non, c'est trop haut.

- Pas tant que ça. Viens. Il suffit que tu ne regardes pas en bas.

La simple évocation de cette action suffisait à donner à Gumi l'envie terrible de baisser les yeux vers le vide. Oh, qu'elle haïssait Rin parfois !

A l'idée d'être perchée aussi haut, sans le mur de feuillage pour lui donner l'illusion d'être en sécurité, son corps se mit à trembler imperceptiblement. Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de refouler toutes les images que la sensation de vertige lui imposait, en vain. Ce fut peut-être même pire.

Et puis elle sentit les mains menues de Rin contre ses épaules.

- Tu me fais confiance ? entendit-elle dans son dos.

- Bien sûr, mais…

- Alors n'ouvre pas les yeux.

Rin bougea lentement, avança une jambe contre celle de Gumi, forçant cette dernière à avancer à son tour. A petits pas aveugles, Rin la faisait marcher. La boule au ventre et les yeux férocement fermés, Gumi se laissait guider en silence. Elle déglutit difficilement en sentant un brusque courant d'air et Rin stoppa leur avancée en lui murmurant de se calmer.

- Maintenant tu vas te mettre à genoux. Doucement.

Elle s'exécuta après une longue expiration forcée. Elle sentait Rin se baisser avec elle, près d'elle, un bras passé en soutien autour de ses épaules. La main de la blonde se joignit à la sienne quand elle toucha pour la première fois cette matière douce et tiède qu'elle empoignait à pleine paume.

- De la terre. Pas le substrat synthétique des serres. De la vraie terre.

Les paupières toujours closes, Gumi commença à faire rouler la matière entre ses doigts. Ce n'était pas désagréable.

- C'est pas si mal en fin de compte, commenta-t-elle.

- Tu veux essayer de regarder ? demanda Rin.

- Tu me lâches pas hein ?

- Non.

La lumière l'éblouit une seconde. Puis vint la silhouette de Rin, prostrée contre elle. C'était à se demander laquelle tenait vraiment l'autre.

Elles échangèrent un sourire alors que résonnait le cri d'une bête dans les frondaisons. Rin ne s'en offusqua pas. Gumi non plus en conséquence. Dans ce milieu, elle se devait de faire confiance à son amie. Si elle avait écouté son instinct, elle serait partie à toutes jambes se réfugier dans le petit vaisseau.

Un peu plus loin, elles entendirent Akaito les appeler. Rin aida son amie à se redresser, les mains encore serrées sur de grosses poignées de terre.

- Tu ferais mieux de lâcher cette pierre, fit Rin en désignant la main droite de Gumi. Pas d'éléments extérieurs dans la forteresse.

Gumi lança sa prise de l'autre côté du sillon monumental d'un geste ample. L'objet disparut dans les branches après une longue courbe, dans un bruit de bois brisé.

Elles allaient faire demi-tour quand un cri affreusement perçant se fit entendre. Les mains aux oreilles, Gumi eut à peine le temps d'entrevoir la couleur sombre de serres gigantesques. Elle sentit en revanche le choc imprimé à ses bras levés dans un réflexe.

- Une harpie ! cria Rin près d'elle.

Et déjà, l'oiseau de proie revenait à la charge, serres en avant. Gumi aurait voulut courir, mais son pied s'enfonça dans la terre grasse jusqu'au dessus de la cheville, l'immobilisant suffisamment longtemps pour que l'oiseau percute à nouveau son bras.

Elle bascula. Comme au ralenti. Elle vit Rin tendre le bras pour tenter de la rattraper. Son dos heurta le sol. Sa tête suivit le mouvement. Puis le vide la happa.

Elle dégringolait après avoir subit une tornade de serres et de plumes.

* * *

><p><strong>Harpie féroce ! Rapace forestier d'Amérique latine pesant près de 10 kg, 2 mètres d'envergure et des serres suffisamment badass pour vous arracher le visage comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple masque. Extrêmement territorial. <strong>

**A la fois une des idoles et un des cauchemars du p'tit lynx que je suis...**


	6. Chapter 5

**Je crois que mon karma se déglingue. Je suis bonne pour plusieurs semaines de rééducation, les réseaux se déglinguent et mon portable se prend pour une boule à facettes. **

**Mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai le net tous les 31 février des années trissextiles finissant par un 8 que je vous laisse tomber pour autant. Je lis tous vos messages et commentaires, et même si je n'y réponds pas forcément ils me font chaud au coeur et m'encouragent toujours à écrire. **

**Que dire de plus ? Je suis vaguement déçue de ce chapitre... C'est bien pour ça que je retourne m'auto-flageller avant d'entamer la prochaine étape qui, je l'espère, sera bien meilleure.**

* * *

><p>Gumi se sentait à nouveau tomber. Interminable. Sans fin. Elle eut à nouveau l'impression que le Spica tanguait brutalement. Les images de grappes humaines disparaissant sans aucun retour possible lui revinrent. Les cris, les alarmes, la douleur à ses mains… La peur profonde de mourir.<p>

Son corps frappait, rebondissait sans arrêt. Elle avait beau faire, elle ne pouvait pas stopper cette chute infernale.

Elle allait déboucher au bord de la falaise, là où l'effondrement de terrain avait lui-même du s'arrêter. Et il n'y aurait plus d'occasion de se rattraper.

Le monde tourbillonnait en millions de tâches de couleurs. Un choc à sa tête l'obscurcit un court instant. Elle n'entendait qu'un sifflement confus alors que son nez se remplissait de particules de terre qu'elle soulevait à son passage. Elle se sentait suffoquer, les poumons comprimés par sa position pliée en deux.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva une posture allongée, ce ne fut que pour voir le vide s'étendre sous elle.

Elle aurait voulut mourir immédiatement plutôt que d'avoir cette vision. Elle ferma alors les yeux, douloureusement consciente de sa situation et de la mort par écrasement imminent qui l'attendait. Elle aurait aimé que sa dégringolade l'abrutisse de douleur, l'assomme sans somation.

Un nouveau choc contre son abdomen la vida brusquement de tout air, et ses souffrances cessèrent enfin.

* * *

><p>Un bruit d'eau la réveilla.<p>

Son esprit associa ce son à celui d'une source, ou d'une petite cascade. Il y avait toute une section du Spica où plusieurs holograveurs et des haut-parleurs donnaient l'illusion de se trouver près d'un de ces cours d'eau tranquilles au son agréable.

Quelque chose de frais soulageait les plaies sur ses bras et elle goûta à cette sensation en somnolant encore. Le reste de son corps en revanche, était perclus de douleurs et de courbatures, et elle s'imagina sans peine couverte de bleus et de bosses.

Elle voulut bouger, mais son mouvement se solda par un gémissement de douleur.

Elle resta longtemps sans bouger, attendant que la douleur lui passe. Elle perçut alors le battement dans son dos. Lent et régulier. Accompagné d'une respiration profonde.

Se rendant brusquement compte qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle se força à réagir malgré sa peine à se mouvoir.

Un voile se retira au-dessus de sa tête, laissant voir qu'il faisait nuit et froid par la même occasion. Le tremblement qui la saisit alors raviva les plaintes de son corps et elle réussit tout juste à se tasser sur elle-même. Le voile s'abaissa, la plongeant de nouveau dans une obscurité et une chaleur réconfortantes.

Gumi n'arrivait même plus à être effrayée. Elle était épuisée, désorientée. Mais visiblement pas en danger.

Si la chose ou la personne près d'elle lui avait voulu du mal, elle aurait mis ses intentions à exécution depuis longtemps.

Il lui sembla que le souffle près d'elle s'était accéléré. Ça devait s'être réveillé l'espace d'un instant.

Sans bouger, elle tendit l'oreille. Elle s'endormit finalement, bercée par le bruit de l'eau.

* * *

><p>Ce sur quoi elle se trouvait allongée était un tapis de mousse sèche. Maintenant qu'il faisait jour, elle le voyait parfaitement. De même que l'endroit singulier dans lequel elle se trouvait.<p>

Si Rin lui avait décrit un paradis sur terre, il devait forcément ressembler à ça. A peu de choses près.

Elle aurait pu se croire dans une caverne si le sommet des parois n'était pas semblable à un œil ouvert sur le ciel, laissant apparaître les cimes des arbres qui devaient border cette anfractuosité aux dimensions gigantesques.

Une cascade s'écoulait bel et bien dans ce qui se rapprochait d'un lac, qui devait lui-même déverser ses eaux ailleurs, par une ouverture. Une petite plage de galets l'entourait, avant de céder la place à une végétation basse, pleine d'arbustes et de buissons. Certains portaient des fruits, mais elle se défendit d'y goûter malgré son estomac qui gargouillait depuis un moment déjà.

Aucune trace de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Quoi que ce soit qui eut pu être avec elle durant cette nuit en tous cas.

Elle entendait des cris d'oiseaux, des clapotis dans le lac, trahissant certainement la présence de poissons. La mousse même sur laquelle elle était semblait vibrer d'une vie inconnue. Un peu inquiétante.

En fait, elle se sentait presque morte au milieu de tout ceci. Terriblement vulnérable. Et aucun signe de ce qui l'avait couverte durant la nuit.

Elle poussa un soupir fatigué, les yeux levés vers l'œil de la grotte. Elle y voyait le ciel et les nuages sans peine. Par en-dessous. Ça, c'était une première. Habituellement, le Spica voguait au-dessus de ces masses d'eau aériennes. Elle les observait comme les bêtes paisibles d'un troupeau apathique. Et voilà qu'ils glissaient lentement loin au-dessus de son être qui lui paraissait encore plus petit et insignifiant que d'ordinaire.

Elle leva lentement un bras au-dessus de sa tête. Il était enveloppé d'une feuille large à son réveil. Et lorsqu'elle l'avait retirée, une poussière fine et verdâtre avait dégringolé. Un peu de cette matière restait collé par le sang séché sur les plaies causées par les serres de l'oiseau. Blessures qui étrangement, paraissaient propres et sans trace d'infection.

Le reste de son corps était par contre couvert d'ecchymoses, et c'était un miracle qu'elle n'ait rien de cassé. N'importe qui aurait pu se briser la nuque dans une chute pareille.

Elle se sentait affreusement léthargique, prise d'une torpeur qui lui intimait de dormir afin de guérir lentement. Et elle avait beau lutter, elle ne put que fléchir face à sa faiblesse.

* * *

><p>Un clapotis plus bruyant que les autres. Le scintillement d'une créature à écailles qui bondit hors des flots. Et une silhouette. Étrange et irréaliste.<p>

Gumi avait bien vu ce que le piège photo avait rendu sur la plate-forme du Spica. Mais elle aurait pu se tromper, se perdre dans son imagination et dans des fantasmes erronés. Seulement voilà. Ce qu'elle avait imaginé sur le Spica se trouvait bel et bien là, à une trentaine de mètres à peine.

Il y avait quelqu'un, qui pataugeait dans le lac avec de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, qui semblait fouiller le fond de son bras aussi nu que le reste de son corps.

Mais le plus marquant et le plus visible était certainement l'immense paire d'ailes dans son dos. Des ailes d'un blanc immaculé, qui montaient haut et s'étendaient loin.

Gumi se crut morte, en présence d'un des anges des croyances anciennes. Un faux mouvement lui tira une grimace et elle finit par accepter le fait qu'elle était encore bel et bien en vie.

Elle resta longtemps à observer ce qu'elle aurait aimé être un doux rêve à bord du Spica. Désormais confrontée à la réalité de cet être, elle se sentait beaucoup moins téméraire. Et une terrible sensation d'injustice lui prit les entrailles. Rin aurait du être là avec elle pour voir ça.

Mais Rin était ailleurs, certainement retournée sur le Spica avec Akaito. Gumi se demanda si on la recherchait. Une voix dans sa tête lui murmura une réponse qui ne lui plut pas et elle poussa un grognement indigné.

Ils l'avaient vue dégringoler sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres puis tomber dans le vide. Ils devaient rechercher un cadavre disloqué au pied de la falaise. Et puis personne ne la retrouverait ici, le paysage était trop différent de l'endroit de sa chute. On l'avait déplacée.

Mise à part dans un endroit où les gens avaient de grandes ailes dans le dos.

Figée dans son drôle de nid de mousse, Gumi ne bougeait pas, de peur de se faire remarquer. La créature était sortie de l'eau, marchait maintenant d'un pas calme sur la plage de galets. Elle s'arrêta un instant avant de s'agenouiller. Gumi la vit creuser à l'aide de ses mains, saisir quelque chose et le gober tout rond après l'avoir rapidement examiné. Ce manège recommença une demi-douzaine de fois. Enfin, Gumi la vit s'éloigner dans les bosquets puis disparaître de sa vue.

* * *

><p>La nuit était passée. Gumi le savait car elle s'était à nouveau réveillée sous ce voile étrange. Elle avait même poussé l'audace jusqu'à le toucher du bout des doigts. Ça avait bougé, comme un sursaut de surprise, et c'était retombé comme si de rien n'était. Le contact bref avait été lisse, comme caresser du plastique. La mécanicienne n'avait pas réitéré l'expérience, déçue.<p>

* * *

><p>Matin bizarre…<p>

Ses bras avaient de nouveau été pansés, enveloppés dans ces feuilles larges. Et posés en tas près du tapis de mousse, il y avait à manger. Ce que Gumi devina être des fruits sans en reconnaître aucun, des baies, un poisson encore gluant et qu'elle jurerait avoir vu bouger. Elle le poussa du bout du pied, incapable de l'envisager comme une source de nourriture.

Le poisson, il arrivait directement dans son assiette après avoir été traité et découpé. Pas entier et encore à demi-vivant, tout prêt à être achevé et dépiauté.

Elle piocha quelques baies au goût affreusement acide, d'autres qui lui donnèrent l'impression de mâcher une poussière particulièrement épaisse et qui semblaient se désagréger sur sa langue. Elle ne parvint pas à ouvrir le fruit à coque qui trônait près d'elle et laissa tomber au bout d'un long moment à s'abîmer les ongles et les dents.

Gumi se laissa tomber en arrière, le bras posé sur le front. La chaleur humide qui régnait ici sapait les maigres forces qu'elle parvenait à peine à retrouver.

Le clapotis de l'eau suffit à la convaincre.

* * *

><p>Son corps nu. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas contemplé de cette manière ?<p>

Seule dans cette eau claire, entièrement dénudée afin de profiter au maximum de la sensation de fraîcheur qui la saisissait, elle ne pouvait que se voir, se sentir terriblement humaine dans un endroit où il n'y avait aucun semblable.

La chaleur la gênait énormément. Ses virées sur les plates-formes externes de la forteresse l'avaient habituée au froid saisissant de la nuit en plein ciel. Mais jamais la température n'avait excédé les vingt-deux degrés Celsius en intérieur.

Un mouvement près de son pied la fit frissonner. Une ombre s'éloignait en ondulant sous l'eau et elle eut la désagréable impression de ne pas être dans le bon monde. Voire même la bonne dimension.

Elle vérifia rapidement qu'il n'y ait pas d'ombre mouvante à coté d'elle avant de s'asperger le visage d'eau. La forme sombre qui l'enveloppa dans un courant d'air la fit alors sursauter. Au-dessus d'elle s'abattit un déluge de plumes, lui rappelant la brûlure piquante de serres immenses entourant ses bras. Mais il ne vint qu'un bruit d'éclaboussures et une série de vaguelettes.

La créature s'était posée non loin d'elle, à une demi-douzaine de mètres à peine peut-être. Gumi aurait pu toucher le bout de son aile déployée en tendant le bras. Elle ne le fit pas, figée sur place par le regard d'un bleu clair de cette chimère ailée.

Avec un air désagréable de déjà-vu, elle observa le visage fin, aux traits adolescents, le cou pâle, de même que le reste de son corps nu. Un mouvement de… du…

L'oiseau. La fille. La chose. La créature. L'ange. La chimère…

Tant de mots lui venaient à l'esprit sans qu'aucun d'eux ne convienne vraiment à la situation.

Elle bougea, offrant son flanc et une partie de son dos à l'observation stupéfaite de Gumi.

L'aile s'insérait sous l'omoplate, dans une articulation qui n'avait rien d'harmonieux. La peau à cet endroit portait quelques plaques de duvet fin, comme celui des oisillons dans les livres de Rin. Cette vision donnait un air d'inachevé. L'aile montait ensuite haut. Assez pour dépasser Gumi sans problème. Et à la jointure, là où Gumi savait que se trouvait le poignet, une grande griffe d'un noir profond luisait doucement.

L'onde se calma enfin autour d'elles. Mais un tumulte énorme avait pris possession de l'esprit de Gumi.

Parce que ces traits humains et ces cheveux d'un rose caractéristique, elle les connaissait.

C'était ceux de l'héroïne disparue des forteresses. La martyre du Mercury. Et accessoirement l'idole de Rin.

- Megurine Luka… marmonna-t-elle sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

L'autre l'ignora totalement, ou bien ne l'entendit pas, le regard posé sur la surface apparemment calme du petit lac. Le temps donnait l'impression de s'être arrêté, et plus tard Gumi se demanderait si elle respirait réellement durant cet instant étrange.

- Mais… comment ?

La fragilité du moment fut brisée quand l'hypothétique Luka plongea soudainement sous l'eau pour en ressortir un poisson brillant dans lequel elle mordit à pleines dents avant de s'éloigner d'un étrange battement d'ailes.

* * *

><p>Gumi écarta la feuille large qui lui gênait le passage. Elle ragea en sentant que le bord de cette dernière lui avait entaillé la main. Elle avait bien assez de bosses et de plaies comme ça !<p>

D'ailleurs, ses jambes commençaient sérieusement à lui faire mal. De même que son dos et son épaule gauche. L'eau fraîche lui avait fait du bien mais la chaleur humide qui régnait ici avait tôt fait de la mettre de nouveau en sueur. Et cette impression de suffoquer constamment n'arrangeait en rien la patience de la mécanicienne.

Pourtant, ce qu'elle cherchait ne devait pas se trouver bien loin.

S'il s'agissait bien de Luka en sa compagnie, le Stargazer avait du se crasher à proximité. Ça tenait tout à fait avec cette histoire d'abîme en mer. Rien n'avait permis de confirmer cette version si ce n'était que le vaisseau avait disparu des radars et n'avait jamais été retrouvé.

- Qui viendrait fouiller ce trou perdu ?! lança Gumi, pleine de rage.

Car ce qui s'appliquait au Stargazer et à Luka, s'appliquait aussi à elle.

Le Spica avait peut-être abandonné les recherches, si jamais elles avaient été lancées, et devait même se trouver très loin d'ici à l'heure actuelle. Il avait pu se passer des jours entiers entre sa chute de la falaise et le moment où elle avait ouvert les yeux pour la première fois dans cet endroit. Autant de temps durant lequel la forteresse filait au-dessus des nuages et où elle, elle restait ici à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Quoi attendre.

Elle donna un coup de pieds dans une racine, se fit mal aux orteils, cria à nouveau. Une nuée de petits oiseaux effarouchés s'envola.

Pas la peine de continuer comme ça. Elle fit demi-tour.

* * *

><p>La mousse sous sa main était trempée dorénavant. Une pluie chaude s'était mise à tomber. Et ainsi placé pour recevoir le soleil en journée, le nid rudimentaire recevait également cette pluie en début de soirée.<p>

Mais Gumi ne bougeait pas. Les genoux relevés sous son menton, elle contemplait la partie exposée du lac. L'eau donnait l'impression de n'être qu'une masse mouvante sous laquelle se terrait une créature qui jouait à faire des bulles. Des milliards et des milliards de bulles.

Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. Elle n'avait même pas le courage de les enlever.

Seule et perdue, elle n'avait le cœur à rien. Tout juste à se laisser mouiller sans réfléchir à rien. Esprit vide.

L'eau cessa finalement de tomber sur sa tête, mais pas sur le lac. Surprise, Gumi leva les yeux et vit qu'une grande aile blanche s'était étendue au-dessus d'elle. A sa droite, il y avait « Luka ». Et entre elles-deux, une poignée de baies ainsi que ces billes au goût terreux. Gumi délaissa ces dernières pour saisir un petit fruit rond entre deux doigts tremblants.

Elle se sentit enfant à nouveau. Fillette orpheline suite à l'accident de navigation en Himalaya. Combien de fois s'était-elle réfugiée sous la couverture de Al dans le dortoir des hommes, quand Rin tremblait encore dans les bras de sa mère ?

Il ne devait y avoir que ces fois-là où elle s'était sentie aussi seule et désemparée. Et de la même façon que Al la recouvrait alors de sa couverture en faisant taire les commentaires douteux, voilà que c'était une aile immense qui lui faisait un rempart face aux éléments eux-mêmes.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à sangloter. Sous le regard tout à fait indifférent du drôle d'oiseau qui la couvait.

* * *

><p>Il se passa encore trois jours durant lesquels Gumi chercha la carcasse du Stargazer dans ce lieu clos, mais immense à son échelle. Elle effectuait des reconnaissances, partait d'un côté, ne trouvait rien, revenait alors au lac qui semblait être le centre de cette grotte à ciel ouvert pour repartir dans l'autre sens.<p>

Sa… « compagne », visiblement beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'elle, ne lui prêtait que peu d'attention. Excepté le matin où elle pansait les plaies de ses bras en les tartinant avec une drôle de matière visqueuse avant de les enrouler dans des feuilles larges et souples, et les fois où elle lui amenait à manger. Poissons, tubercules et fruits aux formes étranges que Gumi mangeait crus, faute de pouvoir faire du feu.

Elle en était totalement incapable et le concept même de faire cuire quelque chose sur un feu de bois lui échappait en partie. Le principe même de brûler le bois ne lui effleurait pas l'esprit. Les seuls feux qu'elle avait vus étaient ceux que projettait l'holograveur de Rin, et ceux que ces souvenirs ravivaient de temps à autre dans ses cauchemars. Soit un élément de décoration et de lumière, soit une explosion de détresse et de terreur.

Tout ce qu'elle mangeait de chaud sur le Spica était cuit par micro-friction, ce qui permettait d'avoir les avantages du four à micro-ondes du 20ième siècle sans les inconvénients. Perdue ici, sans technologie, elle ne réchaufferait rien.

Elle avait tout d'abord émis quelques réticences à manger le poisson tel quel, mais le fait que la créature ailée les dévore aussi goulûment sans gêne lui avait permis de se faire à l'idée. Et puis elle avait commencé à avoir réellement faim. Après quelques essais vite avortés, une paire d'arêtes plantée dans le palais et la joue, elle y était arrivé. Elle s'était bâfré après avoir fait abstraction de la sensation gluante et froide de la chair dans sa gorge, et les crampes de son estomac avaient finalement disparu.

Ses bleus s'étaient estompés pour la plupart. Les plus gros avaient pris une couleur jaunâtre en revanche, sans que Gumi ne sache si c'était un signe encourageant ou pas. La chaleur lui donnait par contre la sale impression de souffrir d'une sorte de fièvre sans fin. Et ce supplice ne s'arrêtait qu'une fois la nuit tombée, lorsqu'il commençait à faire plus frais.

Elle n'avait jamais froid. En effet, ce qu'elle avait pris tout d'abord pour un voile posé au-dessus de sa tête s'avérait être une des ailes de la créature. Gumi mettait un peu plus de temps à s'endormir désormais qu'elle était consciente de la présence de la grande griffe noire aussi près de son visage. Ses nuits restaient cependant agréables. Si l'autre avait voulu lui faire le moindre mal, elle l'aurait déjà fait, et tout indiquait dans son comportement qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Quand elle se levait, son étrange ange gardien était déjà parti en lui laissant un petit tas de fruits près de leur lit de mousse. La journée se passait sans contact réel. Gumi la voyait parfois patauger dans le lac, de même qu'elle s'y baignait de temps en temps. De la nourriture était régulièrement déposée au même endroit.

Gumi se dit qu'elle pourrait s'y habituer. C'était une routine qui s'installait, qui lui allait comme celle du Spica.

Se lever, manger, errer en quête du Stargazer au lieu de squatter les tuyauteries, retourner manger, errer à nouveau ou prendre un peu de temps libre, dormir. Recommencer.

En vain. Aucune trace de quoi que ce soit. Et même si en onze ans, la végétation aurait eu le temps de recouvrir la moindre carcasse, ce serait resté visible. Comme une grosse bosse dans le paysage, des éclats de métal ou de fibre de carbone. Quelque chose. Mais il n'y avait rien.

Et elle du se contenter de ce « rien » pendant trois jours.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'elle observait, dépitée et relativement abattue, la silhouette de la créature s'ébattre dans l'eau (elle ne parvenait toujours pas à la désigner sous un seul nom, et encore moins à lui attribuer réellement l'identité de Luka), ses sens captèrent une chance de salut.<p>

Car c'était bel et bien un bruit de moteur qu'elle entendait au loin.

La chimère du l'entendre aussi. Elle se figea brusquement, les yeux au ciel et aux aguets. Gumi faisait de même. Elle se redressa en se tordant le cou pour tenter de voir quoi que ce soit qui passerait devant l'œil de la grotte. Mais rien. Le bruit s'éloignait doucement et le silence se fit. Les oiseaux eux-mêmes, d'habitude si bruyants, ne reprirent pas leur chant. Gumi était ici depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que ça la mette mal à l'aise.

Elle eut tout juste le temps de voir le grand filet qui tombait sur le lac, emprisonnant la grande paire d'ailes sans considération. La forme emprisonnée poussa un cri terrible sans que la jeune fille ne sache que ce soit de peur ou de douleur.

Sans réellement se préoccuper de ça, elle s'élança en avant. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit les silhouettes minuscules qui descendaient le long des parois, accrochés à des filins solides, comme des araignées. Il y en avait des dizaines.

Gumi commençait à avoir de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles lorsqu'un choc à l'arrière des genoux la fit tomber en avant. Sonnée, elle chercha la cause de sa chute.

Personne. Rien de particulier. Juste ce choc.

Elle commença à se relever quand une frappe du même genre la plaqua de nouveau à terre. En se redressant cette fois, Gumi sentit à quel point son cœur battait vite. Trop vite.

Autour d'elle, des poissons remontaient à la surface, ventre en l'air et inertes.

_Choc électrique_, pensa-t-elle avec un frisson.

Un de leurs cours à bord du Spica avait consisté à les sensibiliser afin de mieux gérer cette énergie si précieuse. A la fois indispensable et douloureusement dangereuse. Elle se souvenait avoir reçu un choc par une batterie à lithium, comme chacun de ses camarades. Ca avait été un jeu, une simple démonstration pour mettre les presque ados qu'ils étaient tous en garde. Rien de comparable avec ce qui la mettait à terre en ce moment.

Le ciel s'obscurcit du vol de centaines d'oiseaux qui quittaient les lieux en catastrophe. Leurs cris d'alerte couvraient à peine ceux de la créature sous le filet, qui devait recevoir les mêmes décharges que Gumi.

On la tira violemment en arrière pour la jeter de nouveau au sol et pointer une matraque vers sa tête. Totalement déboussolée, encore nauséeuse de ce qu'elle s'était pris dans les jambes, elle ne chercha pas à se débattre.

Plusieurs personnes se postèrent autour du lac, équipées de fusils et de l'équipement offensif des autorités des forteresses. Jamais Gumi n'aurait cru en voir.

Elle voulut de nouveau rejoindre le filet. Le retirer de ces ailes blanches qui n'avaient rien à faire entravées.

On l'immobilisa encore une fois, les bras croisés dans le dos. Elle voulut se dégager, se tortilla en tous sens pour qu'on la lâche. L'individu sur son dos appuyait sans vergogne sur ses côtes de sorte qu'elle se mit à crier. Un cri qui résonna seul contre les parois. Seul le grésillement d'une communication radio lui répondit.

La chimère s'était tue.

En y jetant un coup d'œil rapide, elle vit les longues plumes flottant à la surface de l'eau. Et la forme inconsciente de leur porteuse, emmêlée dans les mailles du piège.

Gumi cria à nouveau sans se soucier de ce qui se disait dans la conversation radio à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle gigota encore, creusa des sillons dans la boue et les galets en forçant de plus en plus. L'homme à la radio lui lança un regard agacé.

- Faites-la donc taire.

C'est ce qu'ils firent d'un coup de matraque.

* * *

><p>Un ballotement et le doux ronron d'une hélice. Gumi se savait dans un vaisseau. Peut-être seulement dans un rêve. Quoique…<p>

Elle eut tout juste le temps de se retourner et se pencher pour rendre le contenu de son estomac. Sa tête lui faisait mal, de même que ses jambes et elle avait l'impression d'un poids très lourd posé sur sa poitrine.

- Mes pompes ! Cette gamine a dégueulé sur mes pompes !

Gumi ne se sentait pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle aurait voulu dormir encore, dormir longtemps. Mais les voix continuaient, à la fois proches et lointaines.

- Ta gueule, Ppoiyo !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a bouffé pour sortir ça ?! Et elle vient d'où à la fin ?

- Regarde si elle n'a pas un tatouage. Elle doit venir d'une forteresse, personne ne l'a jamais vue ici.

Elle sentit vaguement qu'on déshabillait sa cheville gauche.

- 1-006. C'est la Vierge qui nous l'envoie.

Il y eut un rire.

- Elle débarque du Spica.

- C'est Alys qui va être contente. Elle a pas un frère là-bas ?

- Il est pas sur l'Orion ?

- J'en sais rien. C'est un bordel sans nom de toute manière.

Silence à nouveau.

- J'me suis brisé tous les doigts.

- Quelle idée de vouloir descendre sans corde aussi ?

Inspiration profonde et difficile.

- Elle se réveille pour de bon !

- Lily, augmente la dose. J'aimerais que la gamine dorme pour piloter tranquillement. Et toi Ppoiyo, balance-moi ces godasses. Ca pue.


	7. Chapter 6

**Un chapitre un peu plus technique cette fois, avec un cours sur les mûres. Et de nouveaux personnages, et plein de choses. **

**Merci à AuroreBlue d'être toujours présente et de continuer à m'encourager. J'espère sincèrement ne pas décevoir. **

**Et Pitou ne m'a pas laissé de commentaire louche et trop long et plein de bêtises... Nul.**

* * *

><p>Gumi rêvait.<p>

Elle songeait à des nuées de poissons volants, poussant des cris furieux. Un filet fondait sur eux, jeté par une forteresse volante surmontée de grandes ailes blanches. Il y avait le rire de Rin quelque part derrière elle. Mais la blonde était invisible.

Elle vit le petit vaisseau de patrouille qui les avait menées en bas, sur la terre ferme, avec son air débonnaire de jouet. Il la frôla dans un chuintement ridicule, entama une vrille ascendante puis tomba comme une pierre dans une immense étendue d'eau.

A ses jambes, se frottait le chat jaune aux rayures vertes. Elle le prit dans ses bras, vaguement rassurée de trouver un élément presque stable et familier. Pas dérangée par le fait que cet animal n'avait en réalité aucune substance et qu'elle n'aurait pas pu le toucher.

On la recouvrit d'une matière douce et chaude. A la fois couverture de Al qui lui apparaissait comme il était plusieurs années auparavant, adolescent impétueux et insolent, et à la fois longue aile blanche qui la saisissait comme le ferait une main bien humaine. Dans les deux cas, c'était une présence rassurante, sur laquelle elle savait pouvoir compter.

Gumi rêvait. Et elle était bien ainsi.

* * *

><p>Une femme blonde s'occupait de la perfusion à son bras quand Gumi ouvrit les yeux. Penchée au-dessus de son lit, elle avait des gestes assurés. Une infirmière peut-être. Une personne du corps médical certainement. Mais qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Pourtant, elle avait passé un temps incalculable à l'infirmerie et avait pu voir la ronde de tout un tas d'aides-soignants, médecins et autres auxiliaires.<p>

Jamais celle-ci.

- Où est Rin ?

Sa camarade aurait du être là, à se foutre de sa gueule à côté du lit aux draps blancs. A bidouiller son holograveur pour afficher des tonnes de couleurs flashys et absolument dégueulasses sur les rideaux et le plafond.

- Rin est ton amie ? demanda son vis-à-vis en lui adressant enfin un regard.

Gumi hocha difficilement la tête. Douloureuse.

- Ne bouge pas trop. Ppoiyo y est allé de bon cœur.

Gumi pensa qu'il s'agissait de celui qui lui avait asséné le coup à la tête.

- Quel est ton prénom ? demanda la blonde.

- Gumi.

- Ecoute Gumi, nous ne sommes pas sur le Spica.

- Comment ça ?

La blonde s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

- Tu as été retrouvée dans la jungle pendant une opération de récupération de ressources pour le compte du Xéna. La forteresse sur laquelle on se trouve.

- Le Xéna… ?

Hochement de tête.

- Tu as du rester un moment en bas. Suffisamment pour en être réduite à manger de l'argile.

Elle eut un rire.

- De l'argile ?

- Oui. Tu as été malade durant le vol aussi. Il a fallut te traiter dès ton arrivée sur la forteresse. Tu connais le principe d'un lavage d'estomac ?

Rien ne fut égal au râle d'exaspération que lâcha Gumi à ce moment.

* * *

><p>Elle s'appelait Lily. Et il émanait d'elle quelque chose d'apaisant et agréable. Gumi mit plusieurs instants avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de son odeur. Une fragrance doucereuse, un brin musquée. Le parfum était rare sur les forteresses. Sa fabrication en soi n'était pas bien compliquée, mais les ressources nécessaires étaient bien souvent attribuées à d'autres priorités comme l'alimentation ou la réalisation de médicaments.<p>

La jeune fille du se convaincre qu'il s'agissait de son odeur corporelle. Rien à voir avec la sienne qui tenait plus souvent de la sueur et des liquides mécaniques. Un jour peut-être qu'elle apprendrait à travailler correctement et proprement.

Elle somnolait dans un demi-sommeil quand une autre personne entra en hâte dans l'infirmerie. Un visage vaguement familier.

- Ah ! Ppoiyo, fit Lily. Je t'attendais plus tôt.

Il ne décocha pas un regard à la blonde, mais dévisagea Gumi. Son crâne lui fit soudain mal. C'était celui qui l'avait frappée.

Il tenait ses mains devant lui, les doigts crispés dans une posture de protection comme s'il craignait de les perdre à tout instant.

Sa mèche blanche, perdue au milieu de ses cheveux d'un bleu clair, lui fit penser à Al.

Lily lui saisit les mains en lui tirant une grimace par la même occasion. Elle palpa ses doigts et poussa finalement un soupir. Après un coup d'œil à Gumi qui s'était redressée, curieuse, elle tira un rideau, privant tout échange visuel.

- Pourquoi une mèche blanche ? demanda-t-elle après s'être laissée retomber en arrière.

Après tout, si Al en avait une aussi, il devait bien y avoir une raison.

- Pourquoi des cheveux verts ? répliqua la voix de Ppoiyo de manière incisive.

- Les tiens sont bien bleus, tocard.

- Je hais les gamines ! J'aurais du te fendre le crâne.

Il poussa un cri de douleur. Ce fut Lily qui se fit entendre alors.

- Elle a raison, tu es un tocard. Ca a eu le temps de se ressouder. Il va falloir casser.

- C'est obligatoire ?

- C'est obligatoire. Gumi ?

L'intéressée fit savoir qu'elle était là et entendait tout.

- Pour répondre à ta question, c'est une histoire de migration de cellules durant les premières phases de la vie. Celles qui colorent les cheveux de Ppoiyo ne se sont pas mises en place correctement.

- Ça se fait quand on est encore une mûre ?

Il y eut un craquement soudain. Tout petit, mais bien là. Gumi se demanda si c'était un des doigts de Ppoiyo que Lily venait de briser.

- C'est aborder la chose un peu simplement quand même. Mais je pense qu'on peut dire ça comme ça. Ca se fait lorsque la mûre commence à se transformer en embryon.

_Une mûre avec des cheveux…_

Gumi secoua la tête pour chasser cette image de son esprit. Second craquement.

- Et…

Elle s'interrompit. Lily était occupée pour l'instant. Ses questions pouvaient attendre.

Troisième craquement, suivi immédiatement d'un autre. Si elle devait réellement supporter les dix à la suite, ses nerfs en ressortiraient à vif.

- Tu disais ? fit Lily d'un ton désinvolte.

Cette fille semblait constamment blasée. Elle était en train de briser les dix doigts d'un homme devant elle et elle parlait comme s'il avait s'agit de l'acte le plus anodin au monde, comme jouer avec une mèche de cheveux.

- Et bien… Je me demandais comment on pouvait passer d'une mûre à un petit humain.

Craquement à nouveau. Au moins une main de faite. Et Ppoiyo restait silencieux. Rien ne fut dit pendant un instant et Gumi craignait que Lily n'élude simplement sa question. Mais la voix de la blonde lui parvint encore.

- Tu peux me donner les trois composants principaux du fuselage des forteresses ? Intérieur et extérieur.

Il ne fallut qu'un dixième de seconde pour que la réponse fuse.

- Acier, fibre de carbone et titane.

- Bien. Maintenant, fais pareil avec un corps humain.

Gumi réfléchit un peu plus longtemps cette fois.

- Euh… La tête, le tronc et les membres ?

Crac. Puis un gloussement amusé.

- C'est mignon, fit la voix de Lily.

- J'trouve pas, répliqua celle de Ppoiyo. Tu viens de m'ouvrir sur deux phalanges.

- Oh, pas toi. Ce que vient de dire Gumi.

L'intéressée faillit se sentir vexée.

- Dis-moi, quelle était ta tâche sur le Spica ?

- Entretien mécanique.

- Je comprends mieux.

Son ton était celui de quelqu'un pour qui beaucoup de choses s'illuminent brusquement.

- Mais non. On ne peut pas dire que les trois éléments principaux d'un corps humain soient la tête, le tronc et les membres. Ce sont les os, les muscles et la peau.

Septième doigt.

- Maintenant imagine. Tu disposes d'une boule formée de l'alliage de ces trois éléments. Que ce soit les métaux de la forteresse ou les tissus organiques. Une boule semblable à une mûre.

- Tout emmêlé ? demanda Gumi en formant une image mentale.

Une sphère teintée de gris et de noir se dessina dans son esprit.

- Tout emmêlé, confirma Lily en brisant un huitième doigt. Sans oublier que les matières peuvent se démultiplier de façon exponentielle. Suffisamment pour arriver à l'échelle d'une forteresse ou d'un corps vivant.

Gumi faisait tourner ses méninges. Il lui manquait trop d'éléments. Une forteresse volante ne se résumait pas à son fuselage, de même qu'un tas de viande blindé d'os n'était pas vivant. Il y avait encore un sacré pas entre le Spica et une simple maquette vide. Tout comme il y en avait un entre une côtelette et un animal remuant.

Lily lui avait dit que la mûre de départ pouvait créer suffisamment de matière pour parvenir au résultat final. Il devait y avoir une étape quelque part, autre que la multiplication pure et simple.

- Une transformation ?

- Voilà. Une transformation. Il y a du cuivre dans les forteresses, des nerfs dans ton corps. Les machines qui assurent l'entretien et ton système digestif. Tout ça, ce n'était pas dans ta sphère à la base.

Neuvième craquement.

- Mettons un peu de couleur.

Et Gumi crut qu'elle parlait des doigts de Ppoiyo.

- Prends ta mûre et vois-la en gris.

- D'accord.

- Elle grandit, et grandit encore en donnant plus de grains. Mais elle reste grise. Au bout d'un moment, tu vas voir apparaître de la couleur. Certains grains se colorent en bleu, ceux du sommet surtout.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de songer à la tête de Ppoiyo.

- Ceux-là, plus tard, donneront la peau, les poils, les écailles, les ongles, les griffes… Mais aussi la moelle épinière, les os de ta face. On appelle cette partie bleue l'ectoderme.

Gumi hocha la tête par réflexe avant de se rendre compte qu'on ne la voyait pas de l'autre côté du rideau.

- Une bande au milieu de la mûre est rouge. C'est le mésoderme qui donnera les autres os de ton corps, les muscles, le sang et le système digestif. Le bas de la mûre est en vert, l'endoderme. Il va finir le boulot avec tout un tas de gadgets dont tu ne retiendras sans doute pas le nom.

Dernier doigt, toujours dans ce silence un brin inquiétant.

- Moi-même je ne les retiens pas, conclut Lily en tirant brusquement le rideau.

Elle passa devant le lit de Gumi sans lui accorder un regard. Ppoiyo se tenait assis sur un tabouret, mains toujours tendus devant lui. La jeune fille put voir qu'en effet, un de ses doigts était ouvert sur toute la longueur de ses deux premières phalanges.

Près d'elle, Lily s'affairait sur une machine comme Gumi n'en avait jamais vu. Ou enfin si. Un cours sur la vie à terre avait consisté à faire défiler des images du monde d'avant le Mara. Quand les échanges d'informations se faisaient encore en grande partie par papier.

_Je crois que ça s'appelle une boîte à lettre. _

Elle n'osa pas parler à voix haute et se contenta d'observer les faits et gestes de la blonde qui saisissait ce qui ressemblait à des capsules. Elle en fourra deux dans un compartiment de la machine qu'elle referma d'un coup de pied faussement distrait et fit signe à Ppoiyo de la rejoindre. Ce dernier traîna son tabouret juste à côté du lit de Gumi et mit les mains dans une ouverture relativement large de la machine. Un drôle de laser vert sembla scanner les mains du jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda enfin Gumi.

- Un processus de restauration cellulaire accélérée. Un dérivé des anciennes imprimantes 3D. Ca va le rafistoler en moins de deux.

Elle décocha un sourire entendu à Ppoiyo.

- Histoire qu'il puisse se foutre en boule de façon tout aussi rapide.

Il se contenta de tourner la tête sur le côté.

* * *

><p>Elle entendait clairement le bruit du stylet qui glissait sur une tablette graphique. Lily se tenait face à un petit bureau, un écran holographique devant les yeux. De là où elle était, Gumi ne voyait que le négatif inversé de l'écran, mais elle distinguait des tas de notes et de schémas qui défilaient à une vitesse soutenue. La blonde y apposait parfois une annotation, parfois rien du tout et elle passait directement au suivant.<p>

C'était un son grisant. Et puis il y avait cette odeur subtile.

Gumi savait qu'elle avait suffisamment dormi ces derniers temps. Et malgré ça, elle se sentait prise d'une léthargie assommante. Se laisser glisser n'arrangerait rien et elle ne devait pas s'empêtrer dans cette sale habitude. Alors elle luttait contre le sommeil en tentant de déchiffrer l'écran de Lily, tandis que des tas de choses lui passaient en tête.

Elle revécut les derniers jours comme dans un rêve.

- La chimère… marmonna-t-elle.

Lily leva la tête, laissant ses yeux dépasser du voile de l'hologramme.

- Un souci ?

- Est-ce que c'est possible de créer des chimères ? demanda clairement Gumi.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ?

Était-ce la fatigue, ou bien il y avait de la suspicion dans le regard de la blonde ?

- Mon amie Rin m'a montré une image un jour. C'était un petit poulet avec les ailes d'une caille. C'est possible ?

Lily sembla se détendre.

- C'est une photo qu'on croise dans beaucoup de livres de biologie du développement.

Elle posa son stylet et s'étira, bras en arrière.

- C'est amplement faisable, continua-t-elle. On retire le grain de la mûre qui aurait du devenir les ailes du poulet et on le remplace par celui de la caille. Et on obtient une parfaite petite chimère.

- Et avec les humains ?

- Rien d'aussi spectaculaire. Il ne s'agit que de quelques gènes et les recherches n'ont jamais été très fouillées. L'éthique le refusait et le refuse encore à ce jour.

Lily ferma les yeux et sourit, comme songeuse.

- Dommage d'ailleurs.

- Comment ça dommage ?

- Je me rappelle d'un projet qui avait fait du bruit. C'était il y a longtemps. Le Mara n'existait pas encore et les continents étaient tous là. Le but de l'opération était de combiner le gène de guérison rapide de certaines espèces aquatiques au génome humain. Le poisson-zèbre et l'axolotl pour ne citer qu'eux.

- Ils ont quoi eux ?

A vrai dire, Lily lui aurait donné n'importe quel nom d'animal un peu louche et elle n'y aurait vu que du feu.

- Des capacités de régénération hors normes. Un membre coupé repousse en quelques semaines, voire quelques jours. Le souci a été la température. Ces espèces évoluent dans les eaux froides et leur corps est à la même température. Le gène est incapable de fonctionner correctement aux trente-sept degrés humains. Il faudrait réduire notre température corporelle aux alentours de vingt-quatre degrés. La mort assurée.

La blonde saisit à nouveau le stylet et le posa contre ses lèvres.

- Pas d'ailes alors ? osa demander Gumi.

Lily secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- Tu viens du Spica n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Tu connais le Cerberus ?

Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait le Cerberus. Ses deux postes de pilotage, séparés de telle sorte qu'on pouvait penser que le vaisseau était une créature à deux têtes, en faisaient une bizarrerie dans le domaine des forteresses volantes. En plus de ses ailes en X.

Un peu moins de cinq mille personnes s'y tenaient. Et c'était bien suffisant quand on pensait qu'il avait autrefois s'agit d'un vaisseau chasseur plutôt qu'un bâtiment spécialement construit comme un refuge.

- Tout le monde connaît le Cerberus, affirma-t-elle.

- Essaie de placer le double-cockpit de ce vaisseau à la place du poste de pilotage du Spica.

- C'est impossible ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- C'est ça. Ils sont trop différents dans la structure, le fonctionnement. Il n'y a aucun emplacement prévu pour ce double-cockpit. L'endroit est prévu pour un seul poste de pilotage. Sans compter que le Spica a été pensé pour ne recevoir des informations que d'un seul endroit. Il faudrait repenser toute la structure.

Lily écarta une mèche de cheveux de devant son visage.

- Le Spica ne serait plus le Spica. Et le Cerberus se trouverait bêtement… décapité.

Elle eut un petit rire avant de se lever et de rejoindre Gumi.

- Pas d'ailes pour les humains donc.

Elle changea la perfusion. Après un lavage d'estomac, l'eau glucosée était la seule chose à laquelle l'apprentie mécano avait droit.

Cette dernière se sentit brusquement somnolente.

- Alors c'est que j'ai du rêver… marmonna-t-elle.

- Un bon rêve au moins ?

- J'ai… J'ai cru voir Luka. Megurine, vous savez ? En bas, avec moi.

- Megurine, hein ?

- Oui. Rin en est fan, elle en parle souvent.

- Du peu que je l'ai connue, c'était une fille bien.

Gumi réussit à chasser le sommeil qui la prenait en traître.

- Vous l'avez connue ?!

- C'était une pilote reconnue, elle venait donner des cours de temps en temps. Je n'étais qu'une fillette, encore occupée à planter des laitues dans les serres.

Gumi eut un sourire. Apparemment, peu importait la forteresse, tous les enfants devaient passer par le plantage de laitue.

- Mais elle était à l'aise avec les autres, aimable. Il y avait quelque chose de fort en elle. Quelque chose que j'aimerais avoir moi aussi.

- A croire que c'est un modèle pour beaucoup de monde.

- Son sacrifice en a fait une martyre, mais si elle était restée en vie, elle serait devenue une icône malgré tout.

- C'est du domaine de l'adulation.

- Je pense qu'elle le méritait.

Lily effectua un dernier réglage.

- Et donc Luka était avec toi ? continua-t-elle.

- Oui. Enfin…

Le vivre avait été une chose. En parler à quelqu'un était autre chose. Qui la croirait ? Luka était officiellement portée disparue depuis onze années.

Elle visualisa à nouveau le visage de la créature.

- Peut-être plus jeune.

Lily l'écoutait sans l'interrompre. Les traits adolescents de celle qu'elle avait pris pour Luka lui apparurent. Impossible que la pilote du Stargazer ait rajeuni en une dizaine d'années.

- Et il y avait ces ailes. De grandes ailes blanches dans son dos. Vous avez dit que ce n'était pas possible mais je les ai vues.

L'image de la chimère au milieu du lac, ailes étendues sous les rayons du soleil… Corps nu perdu au milieu de plumes d'un blanc éclatant. Malgré son esprit pratique, elle ne put s'empêcher de saisir une certaine forme de poésie dans ce souvenir.

Gumi poussa un soupir, et Lily parla près d'elle.

- Tu sais, tu as passé plusieurs jours en bas et l'endroit où tu dormais se trouvait sous plusieurs pieds de Datura. Tu as sûrement eu des hallucinations. Il aura suffit que Rin te parle de Megurine juste avant que tu ne partes et ton esprit l'aura vue.

- On trouvait des plumes. De grandes plumes sur les plates-formes extérieures du Spica.

- Tu as fais des associations. Rien de plus.

La blonde partit se rassoir.

- De toute manière, on a rien trouvé à part du poisson, quelques plantes intéressantes, et toi. Tu étais seule.

Gumi le crut alors.


	8. Chapter 7

**Ce chapitre est plus long, mais il le fallait. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire la conversation de la dernière partie. Parce que moi je sais ce qui se passe et pas vous (muahahaha !). **

**Cette partie correspond à la charnière du récit. A partir de là, on peut considérer qu'on se trouve au milieu de l'histoire. Vous savez à quoi vous en tenir.**

**Et AuroreBlue est increvable, j'admire.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>- Elle est en colère ou c'est son expression habituelle ? demanda Gumi en chuchotant.<p>

Lily avait penché la tête sur le côté pour l'entendre et elle eut un petit rire.

- Elle a l'air sévère au premier abord, mais c'est une meneuse d'exception.

La femme dont elles parlaient tout bas, Alys, s'avançait d'un pas de conquérant. Si Lily, qui était restée avec elle durant les trois jours passés à bord du Xéna, n'avait pas été là, Gumi aurait sans doute reculé.

L'amiral du Xéna était jeune pourtant. Cette lueur farouche au fond de ses yeux n'avait rien à faire ici. De ce qu'en savait Gumi, Alys était seule à la tête de la forteresse, pas comme sur le Spica où ils étaient trois à se partager le commandement et les décisions majeures. Cette lourde charge pouvait en partie expliquer cet air d'animal sauvage, prêt à mordre s'il estimait cela nécessaire.

En partie seulement.

Gumi se prit à songer à Akaito et son assurance. Quelque part, c'était effrayant. Autre part, elle se dit que ça faisait sans doute partie des qualités et des traits de caractère requis pour les amiraux.

Lily continua.

- C'est grâce à elle qu'on arrive encore à faire voler ce rafiot. Si elle n'avait pas été là, nous serions tous morts des dizaines de fois au moins.

Il y avait de la ferveur dans sa voix, et Gumi crut comprendre que la blonde devait la vie à son amiral. Quand elles se parlèrent, ce fut d'un ton plein de respect.

- Tout s'est bien passé ? fit Alys.

Gumi remarqua qu'elle avait un accent étrange. Elle-même parlait couramment le japonais, la langue que lui avaient apprise ses parents avant de mourir et qu'Al avait employé pendant longtemps, et l'anglais qui était le langage utilisé sur toutes les forteresses. Et puis il y avait l'improbable mélange créé suite à une promiscuité prolongée entre personnes originaires de pays différents. Mais elle ne reconnaissait clairement aucun de ces dialectes dans la bouche d'Alys. La chose la plus étrange étant qu'elle parvienne tout de même à la comprendre.

La jeune mécanicienne avait d'autres préoccupations pour le moment. Aujourd'hui, on la ramenait sur le Spica. Lily lui avait dit la veille que les préposés aux communications avaient établis une liaison avec la forteresse et que des coordonnées avaient été échangées pour la récupérer. Gumi avait été rassurée de savoir que le Spica ne s'était pas vraiment éloigné de l'endroit où elle avait été portée disparue. Sans être réellement utile, l'information lui avait fait plaisir.

Le matin même, elle avait avalé en vitesse un bouillon clair sous le regard amusé de Lily, s'était précipitée sous le jet d'eau chaude qui tenait lieu de douche, avait enfilé un uniforme de récupération un peu trop grand pour elle et s'était dépêchée de traîner Lily jusqu'à la plate-forme de lancement depuis laquelle elle partirait dans un petit vaisseau pour rejoindre le Spica.

Elle y avait mis tant d'entrain qu'elles étaient arrivées avec plus d'une heure d'avance.

Une heure durant laquelle Lily l'avait amenée visiter une partie du Xéna.

Il était plus petit que le Spica, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant, la forteresse d'origine de Gumi était une des plus grandes jamais conçues. Mais ce qui avait marqué la jeune femme était l'impression d'inachevé qui se dégageait de la structure qui l'entourait. Partout où elle posait les yeux, des échafaudages et des fers à souder. Les arbres des serres étaient jeunes également, comparés à ceux du Spica.

Quand elle avait demandé à Lily s'il y avait eu des dégâts suite à un accident d'un quelconque type, cette dernière lui avait assuré que non, sans apporter d'autres précisions.

Pas d'écolos dans les serres. Les gens ici n'étaient pas réellement spécialisés. Lily cumulait à elle seule les postes d'aide-soignante, ethnobotaniste et éclaireuse terrienne. Gumi comprit la raison de ceci en apprenant combien il y avait de personnes vivant ici : mille cinq cent. Bien peu au regard des autres forteresses. Il n'y avait pas suffisamment d'effectifs pour que chacun soit affecté à un poste précis.

Et voilà qu'au bout d'une heure, elles se trouvaient sur la plate-forme de décollage, près d'un petit vaisseau, un peu dans le genre du patrouilleur à bord duquel elle était descendue sur la terre ferme avec Rin. Avec Alys qui demandait à Lily si tout s'était bien passé. Comme si Gumi était capable d'apporter des problèmes. Enfin oui, mais tout de même pas sur une forteresse qui n'était pas la sienne.

- A merveille, répondit la blonde. Elle s'est remise à une vitesse record.

Alys accorda un regard à la concernée. Elle avait les yeux d'un bleu sombre, encore plus foncés que ceux de Lily qui arboraient déjà une teinte profonde.

- Pressée de rentrer chez toi ?

- O…oui !

Hors de question d'avouer que cette femme l'intimidait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher ce sentiment de transparaître dans sa voix.

Alys eut un demi-sourire.

- Lily vient avec nous, je suis de trop mauvaise compagnie. Tu peux te détendre.

Gumi se rendit compte qu'elle était horriblement crispée.

- Elle ne mord pas, chuchota Lily à son oreille avant d'emboîter le pas à son amiral.

Elle ne demandait qu'à y croire.

* * *

><p>Le vol se passait sans accroc. Ce qui dans le cas de Gumi, consistait à s'enfoncer de plus en plus sur son siège, ongles soudés aux accoudoirs spartiates en attendant un atterrissage qui mettait trop de temps à arriver. Lily allait et venait comme elle le faisait dans la petite infirmerie du Xéna, avec une désinvolture terrible. Cette fille était vraiment à l'aise partout.<p>

Aussi Gumi ne fut pas étonnée de la voir observer par le hublot à sa gauche.

- Dis-moi, lui fit-elle soudainement, tu as déjà vu le sixième continent ?

- Le sixième continent ? répéta bêtement Gumi en tentant de se détendre.

Au moins ses doigts. A ce rythme-là, le sang n'y circulerait bientôt plus.

- Les continents n'existent plus depuis longtemps, déclara-t-elle.

C'était une évidence. Le Mara les avait tous engloutis depuis longtemps. S'il existait réellement des continents, personne ne vivrait plus dans les forteresses volantes, mais sur terre.

Alys vira brusquement sur la droite, tirant un cri de surprise à Gumi qui protégea instinctivement sa tête en la couvrant de ses bras.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait connu un changement aussi soudain de verticalité, c'était en tombant d'une falaise suite à l'attaque d'un gigantesque oiseau de proie.

Mais les choses se calmèrent et Lily, avec cet éternel sourire trop léger pour être calculé, lui fit signe de la rejoindre près du hublot. Gumi s'exécuta d'un pas chancelant. Si elle ne rejoignait pas Lily, elle craignait trop qu'Alys réitère son petit tour.

La blonde se décala, laissant champ libre à Gumi pour observer le Mara plus bas. Ou plutôt, ce qui aurait du être le Mara.

- C'est une île immense !

- Ce n'est pas une île, répondit Lily de sa voix posée. C'est le sixième continent.

- Mais comment… ?

Toute sa vie, on lui avait bien dit et répété que l'immense océan avait englouti les terres émergées, ne laissant que quelques archipels.

- Les eaux ont tout emporté il y a des décennies, fit Lily près d'elle.

Et Gumi pouvait sentir cette odeur trop agréable.

- Et tout s'est rassemblé ici. Ce que tu vois, c'est tout ce que nos parents et grands-parents ont laissé dans leur fuite vers le ciel.

- Un tas d'ordures ! cracha Alys, jusque là silencieuse.

- Beaucoup d'ordures, confirma la blonde avant de s'étirer.

Gumi déglutit.

- C'est grand comment ?

- La taille de l'ancienne Australie. Énorme.

Elle resta là, à contempler cette étendue sombre qui s'étirait jusqu'à son horizon. C'était une tâche sur l'immense étendue bleue et grise qui constituait habituellement son paysage.

- Pourquoi le Mara ne l'a pas englouti ? Tout a disparu, sauf ça.

- Il était là avant. Quand les terres étaient encore hors de l'eau. C'est pour ça que c'est le sixième continent, et pas l'unique. Les déchets tombés à la mer se regroupaient en suivant les courants. Ce continent flotte au centre des courants du Mara.

Lily eut ce rire léger. Trop vrai.

- Et puis il y en a un autre. Le septième continent, qui flotte loin à l'Ouest.

Elle se leva pour rejoindre Alys, laissant Gumi contempler seule cet immense dépotoir.

* * *

><p>Elle ne put s'empêcher de trépigner d'impatience en voyant la silhouette gigantesque du Spica derrière les nuages.<p>

Elle allait rentrer chez elle, enfin ! Retrouver Rin, Al et Neru. La crème synthétique de la cafétéria, les laitues des serres, le chat aux rayures trop colorées, les cadets qui s'esclaffent devant un dirigeable rose fuchsia et Rin qui fait la gueule parce que son holograveur est déglingué.

Lily avait beau lui dire de se calmer, qu'elles allaient bel et bien se poser, Gumi ne parvenait pas à s'en empêcher. Alys dut lui dire de se taire afin de pouvoir communiquer correctement avec la forteresse.

La mécanicienne parvint à s'asseoir quelques instants, sans maîtriser le mouvement de ses jambes pour autant.

Vint finalement le petit choc caractéristique de l'atterrissage, les moteurs qu'on coupe et le chuintement de la porte qui s'ouvre. L'air froid la frappa comme une gifle. Une bourrasque faillit la mettre au tapis. Voilà longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas trouvée sur une plate-forme extérieure du Spica. Trois semaines si elle comptait bien. Il lui faudrait reprendre ses habitudes dès ce soir. Il lui fallait aussi raconter tout ce qui lui était arrivé à Rin.

Pour l'instant, elle faisait face à ses trois amiraux. Akaito, Galaco et Tonio. Ce dernier était le plus discret du trio.

Akaito la toisait de son œil sévère. Galaco lui souriait. Et Tonio observait l'étrange escorte que constituaient Alys et Lily, sortant tout juste du vaisseau à leur tour.

Soudain, le monde de Gumi bascula dans un ensemble de cris heureux. Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et le paysage de métal et de ciel bleu se mit à tournoyer sans fin.

- Al, lâche-moi ! Al !

Elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un simple baiser collé sur les lèvres. Son réflexe fut de décocher un coup de genou qui plia Al en deux. Apparemment, il avait été bien placé.

- Ne refais jamais ça ! s'exclama Gumi en remettant un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue et ses cheveux.

L'intéressé se contenta de hocher la tête, le visage rouge.

Gumi entendit Lily glousser près des amiraux qui parlaient entre eux. Seule Galaco se tenait à l'écart. Cette dernière tendit une main compatissante à Al pour l'aider à se relever.

- Rassure-toi en te disant que ton apprentie n'a rien perdu de sa fougue, fit-elle au chef mécanicien.

- J'aurais préféré…

- Non ! clama la concernée. Si je dois sans cesse guetter la moindre tentative de viol, je préfère être en forme.

Deux bras se glissèrent doucement autour de sa gorge, et une voix féminine parla près de son oreille.

- Tu vois Al ? Il faut faire ça tout en douceur.

- Neru, au moins, sait ce qui me plaît, elle.

Elle se retourna, faisant face à la blonde et passant ses bras autour de ses épaules nues.

- Alors comme ça je t'ai manqué ? susurra-t-elle.

Du coin de l'œil, elle regardait Al. Ce petit jeu avec Neru lui plaisait toujours, et durait depuis longtemps. Même si les occasions s'étaient faites de moins en moins nombreuses.

Ça faisait toujours son petit effet.

Ce fut Galaco qui les sépara.

- Al a peut-être exprimé sa joie de revoir Gumi de manière maladroite mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le torturer de cette façon.

Neru recula d'un pas.

- Si on peut même plus s'amuser… maugréa-t-elle.

Elle eut un soupir.

- C'est pas tout ça. Où est Rin ?

- Où est Rin ? répéta Gumi.

- Oui. Où est Rin ? Tu m'as bien comprise.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle n'est pas avec toi ? fit Al.

- Non. Elle est remontée avec Akaito, pas vrai ?

Elle leva les yeux vers Galaco qui secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- On la croyait avec toi. Elle n'est pas revenue quand tu as disparue.

Le visage de Neru se décomposa tandis que ceux de Galaco et Al exprimaient l'incompréhension la plus totale.

* * *

><p>Gumi courait dans le couloir, droit vers la salle où Akaito s'était retiré pour discuter de certaines choses avec Alys.<p>

- Akaitooo !

Elle bouscula un ingénieur, faillit trébucher, se rattrapa de justesse.

Elle devait savoir ce qui était advenu de Rin. Son amie n'était pas tombée avec elle, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle ait disparue.

Rin aurait du être sur le Spica, aurait du être là pour l'accueillir.

Et elle n'y avait pas été.

Gumi était en colère. Après Akaito qui n'avait pas été capable de revenir sur le Spica avec les deux amies. Après Neru et Al qui n'étaient pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Après Rin, pour avoir raté son retour. Et après elle-même, pour se sentir aussi impuissante.

Le sas au bout du couloir se referma sous ses yeux. Les amiraux et les explications d'Akaito étaient désormais hors de sa portée.

Elle tambourina longtemps à la porte, criant et traitant l'amiral aux cheveux rouges de tous les noms.

On la ceintura brusquement.

- Arrête ça ! Ça ne sert à rien, lança Al.

Ses gestes pour se défaire de la prise à sa taille les jetèrent tous deux au sol dans un pêle-mêle de bras et de jambes. Al la maîtrisa rapidement.

- Tu ne peux rien faire !

Gumi toucha la porte du sas du bout des doigts.

_Ce chien se cache derrière une porte. Alors que moi, je dois pleurer dans le couloir. _

Elle se cacha le visage des mains, avalant ses propres larmes. Entre ses sanglots, elle prononçait le prénom de Rin comme si c'était capable de la faire apparaître devant elle.

Une mèche blonde lui chatouilla le front. Neru se tenait agenouillée près d'elle. Elle lui prit les mains, l'aida à se redresser et la laissa pleurer sur son épaule. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis les huit ans de Gumi.

Impassible, Neru passait sa main dans les cheveux courts de son amie. Et de sa voix à la fois grave et assurée, elle parla à son oreille.

- On va la retrouver, je te le promets. J'espionnerai toutes les forteresses, leurs capteurs et leurs communications s'il le faut. Mais on va la retrouver.

* * *

><p>Lily referma son sac et remercia ceux qui l'avaient accueillie dans les serres. Du peu qu'elle en avait vu, Gumi avait compris qu'il y avait eu échange de quelque chose, sans savoir exactement quoi.<p>

A vrai dire, elle s'en moquait. Si Neru ne lui avait pas dit que Miriam voulait lui parler, elle ne serait pas venue traîner du côté des serres.

Elle contempla un instant les plants bien alignés sous les arbres fruitiers. A quelques mètres, un groupe de jardiniers fécondaient des fleurs de vanille de Madagascar à l'aide de seringues à l'aiguille hyper-fine.

On ne pouvait pas désirer se passer d'insectes et espérer que les plantes se reproduisent seules à la fois.

Elle se souvint avoir vu quelques ruches sur le Xéna. Il n'y avait rien de tel sur le Spica.

La chevelure blanche se fit voir avant Miriam. Il fallut que la naturaliste se poste devant Gumi pour que cette dernière la remarque réellement.

- Je suis navrée pour Rin.

- Ouais…

Voyant que Gumi était dans un état totalement apathique, Miriam décida de rentrer de suite dans le vif du sujet.

- J'ai récupéré le piège photo que vous avez posé sur les plates-formes.

Elle saisit l'apprentie mécanicienne par le bras, l'amena dans la cabane qui servait de labo de fortune pour les situations qui l'exigeaient. Un écran s'alluma après qu'elle eut appuyé sur un bouton. Gumi reconnut le boîtier que Rin été allée déposer en hauteur à l'extérieur de la forteresse, désormais branché sur un écran holographique.

- Maintenant j'aimerais savoir si tu sais quelque chose là-dessus, continua Miriam en faisant pivoter l'image vers Gumi.

La jeune fille leva un œil à demi-éteint vers l'écran.

Elle voyait à nouveau la jambe et la main de la créature qu'elle avait cru avoir à ses côtés, en bas. Mais non, il n'y avait rien d'autre que des membres humains sur l'image.

- Et puis, Al m'a ramené ça. Il a assuré que Rin et toi l'aviez trouvé.

Miriam lui mit la plume immense sous le nez. Gumi la contempla comme s'il avait s'agit d'un animal curieux. A l'écran, la créature se mit à fredonner, et une aile d'un blanc immaculé bloqua la vue.

Gumi se tourna vers Miriam, un peu plus réactive à présent qu'elle revoyait ces images. Que les souvenirs rattachés à cet évènement venaient danser devant ses yeux.

- De quelle espèce vient cette plume ?

Miriam marqua une hésitation.

- Et bien…

- De quel oiseau ça vient ? insista Gumi. Même Rin n'a pas su me le dire !

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un oiseau, c'est ça le plus surprenant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

- On ne sait pas exactement pour le moment, ça demande des examens plus poussés. Mais en attendant c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un…

La naturaliste hésitait visiblement à continuer. Gumi l'encouragea d'un geste de la tête.

- D'une chimère. C'est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une chimère humaine.

Gumi passa la tête à l'extérieur du petit cabanon tout équipé. Elle aurait voulu dire à Lily de venir voir, se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'hallucinations dues à une plante aux effets psychotropes. Mais l'ethnobotaniste du Xéna avait déjà disparue.

* * *

><p>Elle n'en dormit pas pendant trois jours. Elle savait que Neru faisait de même. Elle l'avait vue au réfectoire, prendre un plateau trop frugal pour une fille de son âge et de sa taille. La blonde semblait se contenter de chiper quelques fruits qu'elle devait ensuite dévorer en observant ses écrans de surveillance. Sans cesse.<p>

De loin, elle avait les yeux rouges.

Et de près, Gumi pouvait maintenant voir les cernes qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux au blanc trop rouge. Ses iris dorés n'en ressortaient que plus clairs.

- On dirait un foutu zombie, marmonna Gumi.

Assez faiblement pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de dortoir. Après trois nuits blanches et des journées à devoir assumer ses fonctions d'apprentie, l'arrivée de Neru dans le dortoir lui avait semblé comme un rêve. L'insomnie avait l'étrange capacité de vous empêcher de distinguer complètement sommeil et phase de réveil.

- T'as pas vu ta gueule, répliqua la blonde. Ramène-toi. J'ai trouvé des trucs.

Gumi descendit souplement de son lit, jeta un coup d'œil à celui d'en dessous. Vide.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Tout en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas en y croyant très fort que Rin reviendrait tout à coup. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à croire que la blonde ait simplement disparue.

La seule qui pouvait se permettre d'être assez imprudente pour se volatiliser dans la jungle après l'attaque d'un rapace, c'était elle. Rin était bien trop maligne et prudente pour que quelque chose de semblable lui arrive.

Gumi suivit Neru en silence dans les couloirs éclairés de néons qui diffusaient une lueur rouge des plus désagréable. On les regarda passer sans un seul commentaire. La forteresse n'était jamais totalement laissée en inactivité. Les équipes de nuit s'étaient levées depuis quelques heures déjà. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à croiser du monde.

Elles n'échangèrent pas un mot jusqu'à leur arrivée au poste de surveillance. Les écrans émettaient un drôle de grésillement dans le silence ambiant. Neru dit à l'occupant qu'elle prenait son tour et l'homme partit après avoir fouillé dans un casier.

Gumi se laissa immédiatement tomber sur la chaise dès que Neru l'y autorisa. La blonde fouilla elle aussi dans un casier marqué à son nom tandis que l'apprentie mécanicienne contemplait sa chambre dans une teinte infrarouge. Personne ne bougeait. Et le lit superposé qu'elle partageait avec Rin depuis des années faisait douloureusement tâche avec ses draps défaits et son absence d'occupants.

- Je suis allée fouiner, déclara finalement Neru.

- Ça change…

- La ferme. La forteresse sur laquelle tu étais n'a aucune existence officielle.

Gumi sentit qu'elle émergeait de son demi-sommeil.

- Quoi ?

- Le Xéna n'apparaît pas sur la liste des forteresses. Il n'y en a que neuf. Et celle-là n'en fait pas partie.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je serais venue te tirer du lit si je plaisantais là-dessus ? s'offusqua la blonde.

Gumi préféra se taire, de peur d'exciter la bête que pouvait devenir Neru quand elle était sur les nerfs. Le manque de sommeil n'arrangeait rien, mieux valait se montrer docile. De toute manière, elle ne se sentait pas réellement la force de remettre en question quoi que ce soit.

Neru lui tendit un écran pas plus grand que la paume de la main. On pouvait y voir la représentation du Spica, ainsi que ses identifiants. Du bout du doigt, elle fit défiler l'image, faisant apparaître la silhouette bicéphale du Cerberus et ses propres identifiants. L'Orion apparut en suivant, précédant le Mercury qui possédait la mention « disparu » en rouge. Gumi savait que si elle posait son doigt là-dessus, un texte apparaîtrait pour donner les détails connus de l'incident.

Elle zappa de nouveau d'un geste du doigt. L'Ursa, le Galaxy, le Jupiter, le Nova et le Véga se succédèrent sous ses yeux. Mais aucune trace du Xéna. Pas même dans les rapports préliminaires de construction des forteresses que Gumi vérifia rapidement dans un second onglet.

Neru avait raison. Le Xéna n'avait aucune existence officielle.

- Les pirates n'ont pas de vaisseau aussi grand pourtant, commenta-t-elle.

- Parce que ce ne sont pas des pirates. De ce que tu en as dit, ils ont tous les éléments vitaux d'une forteresse. Les serres, le bloc de protéines, l'organisation sociale nécessaire… Ce ne sont clairement pas des pirates.

Elle se dirigea vers les écrans de surveillance, tira un clavier d'une tablette coulissante et pianota un instant. Au lieu des images de scènes banales se déroulant aux quatre coins du secteur, apparut une conversation.

- J'ai tiré ça de leurs serveurs internes. Ils utilisent encore l'ancien calendrier.

Gumi déchiffra les caractères affichés dans un vert luminescent.

- Nous sommes le 13 mars 2478, déclara Neru en croisant les bras. Et ça fait près de deux cent ans que le Spica flotte.

Elle se laissa tomber au sol.

- Réveille-moi quand tu auras terminé de lire.

- Hmm…

Déjà, Neru fermait les yeux. Déjà, Gumi lisait ce qui s'était échangé sur le Xéna. Sans vraiment tout comprendre.

* * *

><p><strong>11 mars 2478 – 11 h 28<strong>

**Conversation partagée entre : WhiteCrow, Orchis et Froggy **

**WhiteCrow dit :** les gars, mon gène TOX pète un câble, vous avez pas une idée d'où ça peut venir ?

**Froggy dit : ** t'as vérifié l'attache ? suffit d'un atcg décalé pour tout foirer

**WhiteCrow : **ça fait 6 fois. moi aussi je vais finir par péter un câble, tu veux pas demander à ta copine ?

**Orchis dit : **Môssieur ne demandera pas à sa copine vu que Môssieur fait la gueule.

**WhiteCrow dit :** encore ? vos problèmes de couple pourraient ne pas venir interférer avec mes recherches svp ?

**Froggy dit : **j'ai été trahi c'est tout

**WhiteCrow dit :** vous en avez pas marre ? on est censé présenter nos résultats dans quelques semaines à peine, qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?

**Orchis dit :** Môssieur est jaloux que j'ai eu l'idée d'utiliser une espèce de son groupe de prédilection pour mon projet. Il est temps qu'il intègre qu'il n'a pas le monopole de la grenouille et de la salamandre !

**WhiteCrow dit :** il a qu'à prendre une fleur pour équilibrer.

**Froggy dit : **les fleurs j'les bouffe

**WhiteCrow dit :** vos jeux sexuels ne m'intéressent pas, vous êtes 2 des meilleurs éléments de ce vaisseau bancal et y'en a pas un qui est foutu de m'aider pour mn TOX !

**Froggy dit **: qu'elle s'excuse d'abord

**Orchis dit :** Sache que tu peux aller te faire foutre, cordialement.

**Froggy dit : **de même salope

**WhiteCrow dit :** le môme va promettre avec des parents comme vous... yen a un qui me prête sa centrifugeuse ? la mienne est cuite.

**Orchis dit : **Viens chez moi, la mienne est libre pour l'après midi.

**Froggy dit : **touche la et jet e démonte !

**Orchis dit : **Il tripotera ma centrifugeuse si il veut. Tu n'as rien à dire là-dessus. Ni sur le reste d'ailleurs.

**WhiteCrow dit :** ta nana est charmante Frog

**Orchis a quitté la conversation.**

**WhiteCrow a quitté la conversation. **

**Froggy dit : **ta gueule

**Froggy a quitté la conversation.**

**11 mars 2478 – 17 h 52**

**Conversation partagée entre : Orchis et WhiteCrow**

**Orchis dit : **Je suis descendue voir où ils en étaient. Le tien a du mal visiblement.

**WhiteCrow dit : **je sais, il a trop chaud, mais les systèmes de refroidissement de l'eau sont hs, ça craint

**Orchis dit : **Et avec beaucoup de glaçons ?

**WhiteCrow dit : **dis pas de conneries, Flower va bien ?

**Orchis dit : **Flower va à merveille ! Elle pousse tout doucement.

**WhiteCrow dit : **okok, et pour le petit ange vous avez trouvé un nom ?

**Orchis dit : **Nuca lui va bien.

**WhiteCrow dit : **c'est bien, ça va pour les filles et les garçons en pllus

**Orchis dit : **C'est une fille, clairement.

**WhiteCrow dit : **ça a un rapport avec Luka ?

**Orchis dit : **Avec Luca oui.

**WhiteCrow dit : **luca c'est vrai, c'est à cause de cette histoire, ça faisait longtemps que tu nous avais pas parlé de luka tiens

**Orchis dit : **C'est de la faute à Gumi, c'est elle qui m'en a parlé. Une de ses amies est fan à ce qu'elle m'a dit.

**WhiteCrow dit : **la gamine du spica ?

**Orchis dit : **Oui. Rien à craindre de son côté, elle se remet bien.

**WhiteCrow dit : **elle est pas blonde sa pote ?

**Orchis dit : **Aucune idée. C'est important ?

Cette fois, ce fut Gumi qui quitta la conversation. Elle appela Neru en la secouant par l'épaule.

- T'as fini ? marmonna la blonde qui se redressait en faisant craquer ses articulations.

- Ouais. On va aller se coucher.

- Parle pour toi, j'ai encore deux heures à tenir.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son biper.

- Quarante-cinq minutes, corrigea-t-elle. Et après ?

- Ça te dit un tour sur une forteresse qui n'existe pas ?


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey ! Ca faisait longtemps pas vrai ? **

**Je n'abandonne rien ! Cette fic sera terminée, je le jure ! J'ai même un chapitre d'avance. La suite devrait arriver dans 2 ou 3 semaines alors. On retrouvera même notre emplumée préférée.**

**Un coucou au passage et un merci à Elsa Hofferson qui a ajouté cette fic dans ses favoris et qui la suit désormais. Ca fait toujours tout chaud dedans le coeur du p'tit lynx :)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em>J'ai vu Akaito piloter cet engin. J'ai pris les notes. J'ai emprunté les cours d'un aspirant trois secteurs plus loin… <em>

Gumi avait beau se repasser sans cesse ces pensées, elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi les battements de son cœur restaient aussi rapides et la sueur dans son dos aussi froide. Neru aurait du être là depuis quatre minutes et vingt-six secondes si elle en croyait sa vieille montre.

Un coup de vent la força à resserrer les pans de son manteau autour de sa silhouette malingre. Ses jeûnes répétés des derniers mois avaient laissé des traces, de même que ses repas archaïques des derniers jours. Sa routine de la cafétéria et de crème synthétique avait brusquement volé en éclat.

Trop de choses avaient changées en trop peu de temps. Son séjour sur la terre ferme, puis sur le Xéna qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre de nouveau ce soir en compagnie de Neru, la fille qui ressemblait à Luka avec ces grandes ailes dans le dos, la disparition de Rin…

Tout le monde sur le Spica faisait comme si de rien n'était. Miriam n'avait jamais abordé de nouveau le sujet de la chimère humaine et avait refusé de lui fournir l'enregistrement du piège photo, les amiraux semblaient insaisissables et Al avait repris son rôle de formateur mécanicien.

_Al est un crétin ! _

Ils lui semblaient tous complètement abrutis. Personne ne faisait rien. Rin avait disparue dans la nature et une forteresse non répertoriée voguait tranquillement.

Et puis il y avait cette conversation récupérée par Neru. C'était ce qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Elle était d'autant plus suspecte que par la suite, Neru n'avait pas réussi à infiltrer leur serveur une seconde fois. Les codes avaient changés d'après elle. En bidouillant un peu, elle avait réussi à se connecter à une caméra de surveillance, malheureusement située dans ce qui devait être une réserve ou un stock. Il n'y avait rien eu d'autre que quelques allers-retours sans intérêt.

Un bruit derrière elle la fit sursauter. Dans le bruit du vent et des turbines, la fermeture de la porte avait résonné comme un coup de tonnerre. Neru la rejoignit à petits pas. Elle semblait plus en forme que dix jours auparavant.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle derrière le col de son vêtement.

- Je suis morte de trouille, répondit Gumi avec ce qu'elle espérait être un sourire mais qui devait ressembler à une affreuse grimace.

Neru frissonna, plus à cause du froid et du vent que du manque d'assurance flagrant de son amie. Pour ce qui était de piloter quoi que ce soit, elle ne pouvait que s'en remettre à elle. Son propre job consistant simplement à observer assise sur un siège. A l'intérieur et au chaud. Fouiner était son passe-temps à côté de ça. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle n'avait jamais fait de vagues. C'était ce qui lui avait permis de s'éclipser de sa garde. Il se déroulerait quatre heures avant qu'on ne remarque son absence. Jusqu'au matin si jamais son relayeur se disait qu'elle avait quitté sa garde avec quelques minutes d'avance. Ce serait alors Gumi qui manquerait à l'appel.

- Tu as les coordonnées ? demanda Gumi.

Neru hocha la tête avant d'emboîter le pas à sa camarade qui avançait vers le vaisseau de patrouille. Il était facile de monter à son bord, il ne nécessitait aucune identification étant donné qu'il devait pouvoir être utilisé par n'importe quel pilote dès qu'on le lui demandait, quelque soit son grade et son rang. Ce genre d'engin servait également aux moins expérimentés d'entre eux afin de se faire la main.

Gumi espérait vraiment que les quelques heures passées à squatter le simulateur de vol des aspirants et les cours théoriques empruntés à l'un d'entre eux seraient suffisants. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Neru insère les coordonnées de leur objectif dans l'ordinateur de bord. En réalité, si tout se passait bien, elle n'aurait qu'à gérer le décollage et l'atterrissage. C'était bien suffisant pour qu'elle en ait les mains qui tremblent.

Comment faisait Neru pour rester aussi impassible ?

Gumi s'assit aux commandes avec l'impression d'être terriblement serrée. Elle pensa une seconde que c'était peut-être le même vaisseau qui l'avait menée à terre. Ca avait été fugace, comme la secousse qui ébranla le vaisseau lorsqu'elle termina d'effectuer les derniers réglages. Elle coupa la radio. Hors de question que le boîtier métallique lui demande de s'identifier et de faire demi-tour en vitesse. De toute façon, elle en serait tout bonnement incapable.

Le vaisseau aux allures de jouet s'éleva lentement au-dessus de la plate-forme de décollage. Avec des gestes lents, maniant le levier avec prudence, Gumi le fit quitter la forteresse. N'importe qui les ayant vues se serait demandé pourquoi le patrouilleur avançait aussi lentement. Heureusement pour elles, il n'y avait personne.

Neru la bouscula un peu en voulant atteindre l'ordinateur. Elle pianota un instant avant qu'une voix synthétique ne confirme la prise en compte des nouvelles données. Gumi sentit le levier bouger dans sa main et osa le lâcher. Le vaisseau ne tomba pas comme une pierre contrairement à ce qu'elle attendait. Il vira doucement sur la gauche avant de se redresser et de filer tout droit. La jeune fille ne se laissa pourtant pas glisser dans son siège.

- Vivement qu'on arrive, marmonna-t-elle.

- Tu sais, commença Neru en se penchant par-dessus son épaule, dans le Spica ou ici, le Mara est toujours aussi loin.

Gumi aurait voulu l'étrangler pour ses paroles. Pour la simple raison que la blonde avait raison. Elle aurait voulu continuer à se voiler la face et à considérer la forteresse volante comme invincible. Seulement voilà, Neru n'était pas du genre à se voiler la face.

- On va faire quoi une fois là-bas ? demanda Neru.

- On va fouiller. Ca devrait te plaire.

- Est-ce que tu as le début d'un plan ? insista la blonde.

- Il y a un holo dans l'infirmerie. Tu penses que tu sauras trouver quelque chose ?

Elle hocha gravement la tête.

Les trois quarts d'heure que dura le voyage se passèrent en silence après ça. Jusqu'à ce que la voix étrangement mécanique indique au pilote de reprendre les commandes. Gumi songea un instant que Neru n'avait pas rentré les bonnes coordonnées. Puis la forteresse apparut derrière un nuage gris. Sa silhouette gigantesque semblait vouloir les écraser de toute sa masse mais le titan de métal se contenta d'avancer pesamment et de leur passer devant. Doucement éclairées par une lune lumineusement pleine, les plates-formes d'atterrissage étaient parfaitement visibles. Gumi remarqua que la plupart d'entre elles étaient vides. Neru lui en fit même la remarque.

_Ce sont peut-être bien des pirates finalement_.

Elle réussit à poser le petit vaisseau malgré l'avancée inexorable de la forteresse et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle en descendit. Elles s'élancèrent vers le sas, désireuses de se mettre à l'abri du vent violent de la nuit qui leur fouettait les jambes et le visage. Neru tremblait de froid des pieds à la tête et Gumi se sentit encore plus reconnaissante envers son amie. Que la blonde trop frileuse pour son propre bien ait accepté de l'accompagner alors qu'elle aurait pu rester à bord du Spica et la suivre par contact radio la touchait.

Ici aussi il y avait les néons rouges dans les couloirs en forme d'alvéole. Ils ne pouvaient pas être des pirates. Ces derniers étaient souvent vus en petits groupes d'une quinzaine d'individus tout au plus, planant plus que ne volant dans des machines fabriquées avec des matériaux volées aux forteresses. Rin les comparait régulièrement à des insectes harcelant un animal plus grand. Un truc avec des cornes…

Les habitants du Xéna n'étaient pas de cette espèce. Ils avaient rendue Gumi sans problème, avaient même pris soin d'elle. Les ressources, ils les trouvaient au sol comme tout le monde, Lily le lui avait dit. La forteresse en elle-même était trop grande et trop peu discrète pour permettre les raids rapides et invisibles qu'affectionnaient les voleurs de métaux.

Toute à ses pensées, Gumi se prit les pieds dans un seau qui traînait au milieu du couloir. Le bruit métallique résonna longtemps dans la structure vide, sans attirer d'écho.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fout là ? demanda Neru.

Elle leva les yeux vers l'endroit où elle se rendait. Le couloir donnait sur une pièce commune agrémentée d'échafaudages, de cordages, d'écrans numériques et de postes radio.

- C'est aussi bien rangé que ton casier au dortoir, continua la blonde. Et tu as vu ? Y'a de ces antiquités…

- Le principal est que ce soit vide, répliqua Gumi sans relever les remarques de Neru.

Elles continuèrent d'avancer, enjambant des planches de bois qui n'avaient à priori rien à faire dans une forteresse volante de métal, ainsi que des sacs tâchés de poudre et de poussière. Heureusement que Lily lui avait fait faire un petit tour du propriétaire, sans quoi elles se seraient vite perdues.

Elles croisèrent la diode rouge d'une caméra de surveillance. Neru intima à Gumi de ne pas y faire attention et de continuer à avancer l'air de rien. Malgré cela, l'apprentie mécanicienne se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Déambuler dans les couloirs d'une forteresse la nuit, elle connaissait. Mais jamais elle n'avait eu l'impression d'être aussi seule dans un de ces immenses bâtiments. Et ce n'était pas le bruit des pas de Neru en parallèle des siens qui la rassurait réellement.

Gumi se mit à marcher plus vite, soulagée de voir qu'elle reconnaissait ces rangées de casiers défoncés. L'infirmerie n'était plus très loin à présent. A cette heure-ci, excepté les grands blessés qui ne seraient certainement pas en état de les remarquer si jamais il y en avait, il ne devait y avoir personne. Les gardes s'effectuaient par bip, aucune présence n'était indispensable.

La jeune fille tira un rideau et se retint de sautiller jusqu'au support de l'écran holographique sur lequel elle avait vu Lily travailler. Impossible de se tromper, il flottait cette odeur doucereuse dans l'atmosphère.

- C'est celui-là ? demanda Neru d'une voix moins tremblante qu'un peu plus tôt.

Gumi confirma d'un signe de tête et observa sa camarade s'asseoir et mettre le dispositif en route. L'écran s'afficha dans une lumière verte agressive. Neru tira un appareil de sa poche. Gumi reconnut un holograveur. Il s'agissait d'un modèle beaucoup plus récent que celui qu'avait possédé Rin. Après tout, Neru ne serait pas une véritable accro aux technologies si elle ne possédait pas le dernier modèle de tout ce qui se faisait à bord du Spica, ou d'ailleurs. Gumi se rendit compte qu'elle ignorait totalement s'il s'effectuait des échanges de technologies entre les différentes forteresses.

Certainement. Miriam avait bien dit qu'elles échangeaient des informations. Ce devait être la même chose pour le matériel permettant de récolter ces informations.

Gumi alla se poster à l'entrée, dans une tentative de se sentir utile en faisant le guet. Après de longues minutes de silence, à peine dérangé par le bruit que faisaient les doigts de Neru en glissant sur les écrans, la jeune fille se laissa aller à déambuler dans l'infirmerie vide.

Séparés par de simples rideaux fins, plusieurs lits s'alignaient sans dépasser, parfaitement faits. L'odeur de propreté et de désinfectant, comme d'habitude, lui piquait le nez. Elle commença à fouiller elle aussi. Un meuble à tiroir, près de la machine à restauration cellulaire qu'avait utilisé Lily sur Ppoiyo, l'occupa quelques instants. Il n'y avait que des dossiers médicaux qu'elle trouva sans intérêt. Même le sien, qui tenait entier sur trois malheureux feuillets.

- Gumi, appela soudainement Neru. Tu connais les identifiants des forteresses ?

L'intéressée rejoignit la blonde avant de se pencher par-dessus son épaule pour décrypter l'immatriculation qui s'affichait en caractères clairs.

Elle dut relire à trois reprises afin d'être sûre d'elle et de ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux.

- Ton holograveur, il vient d'où ? demanda-t-elle.

- Fabrication cent pour cent Spica, répliqua Neru.

- Un bug alors ?

Neru secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- Ce code, c'est celui du Mercury ? fit la blonde.

- Oui. C'est celui du Mercury.

Les néons rouges virèrent brusquement au blanc et au bleu, les éblouissant par la même occasion. Neru émit un grognement en se cachant les yeux. Gumi leva le bras pour se protéger de la lumière soudainement trop vive.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

Gumi, dont les yeux s'habituaient lentement à la luminosité agressive, baissa son bras pour dévisager leur interlocutrice. Elle reconnut Lily, et reconnut également ce qu'elle pointait dans leur direction. Un pistolet.

Neru se contenta de lever les mains en l'air face à la menace. Gumi, quant à elle, tentait encore d'analyser la situation.

- Qui a un flingue sur les forteresses ? maugréa Neru après de longues secondes.

- Ceux qui ne sont pas nés sur les forteresses, répliqua Lily du tac-au-tac.

Elle haussa les épaules et abaissa son arme.

- On te manquait Gumi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici avec… Rin, c'est ça ?

- Neru.

- Neru donc. Ca ne change rien au fait que vous soyez dans une des infirmeries du Xéna en pleine nuit. Ca me paraît loin du dortoir du Spica.

Gumi sentit la sueur glisser le long de sa tempe. En voilà une tuile ! Elle n'avait pas cru avoir besoin d'une explication tellement sa décision lui paraissait logique et censée. Ce fut Neru qui rattrapa quelque peu la situation. Neru et son habitude à fourrer son nez partout.

- Trop de bruit ? On a pourtant fait attention.

- Mon labo est juste à côté. Sans compter la lumière de l'écran qu'on voit très bien depuis le couloir. Répondez maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Si le cerveau de Gumi avait daigné se remettre à fonctionner correctement, elle se serait peut-être rendu compte que l'odeur qui flottait habituellement dans la petite infirmerie s'était faite plus forte. Sa langue se délia immédiatement.

- On est tombée sur une conversation il y a plusieurs jours. Entre trois personnes. Ca parlait de Luka, Nuca, de Rin et de moi.

Elle sentait sa voix trembler au fur et à mesure, de même que sa gorge se nouer. Neru lui jeta un regard interrogateur sans que Gumi ne la remarque. Sa propre attention était entièrement consacrée à Lily. Les mots sortaient seuls, se bousculaient presque à ses lèvres. Elle raconta ce qu'elle avait compris de la conversation récupérée par Neru plusieurs jours auparavant, soit pas grand-chose.

Une fois cela terminé, elle se retrouva silencieuse.

- WhiteCrow, Froggy et Orchis, hein ? demanda Lily.

Gumi hocha la tête dans un geste qu'elle trouva douloureusement mécanique. Neru, nonchalamment appuyée sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau, leur jetait périodiquement un coup d'œil, attendant visiblement de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Lily se mit alors à sourire.

- Je suis Orchis, déclara-t-elle. Froggy, c'est Ppoiyo. Et WhiteCrow est Gakupo, un collègue qui nous assiste parfois dans nos travaux.

- Quel genre de travaux ? fit la voix fatiguée de Neru.

Lily avait posé son arme sur le bureau et s'appuyait d'une main à la surface en aluminium.

- De la bio surtout. On étudie la répartition des biomes et les espèces qui les peuplent. On pousse jusqu'au niveau moléculaire lorsqu'on le peut. Autrement, on se contente de classification phylogénétique.

La blonde poussa un soupir.

- Les naturalistes du Spica effectuent également ce genre de travaux. Y'avait vraiment pas besoin de faire autant de chemin.

Sa pose se fit plus détendue. Ses paroles coulaient comme le feraient celles d'une chanson. Gumi sentait ses sens émoussés. Elle parvint à se demander si Neru ressentait la même chose avant d'être de nouveau entraînée par les mots de Lily.

Elle leur parlait d'études menées sur le terrain et dans le labo de la pièce voisine. Les termes scientifiques employés sonnaient comme une langue étrangère. Neru dodelinait doucement de la tête sur sa chaise, les yeux mi-clos, sans que Lily ne s'en offusque.

- Et Nuca, continuait l'ethnobotaniste en portant une main à son ventre, sera le prénom de mon enfant.

Neru sembla reprendre contact avec la réalité tandis que Gumi se disait que quelque chose clochait.

- Un enfant… dans le ventre ? demanda-t-elle.

- Et oui.

- Attends, intervint Neru en se redressant d'un coup. Elle a bien dit qu'elle n'était pas née sur les forteresses.

Gumi se rendit compte que Lily n'avait pas fait mention des matrices artificielles lors de sa visite du Xéna. Sur le coup, elle n'y avait pas prêté attention, peu intéressée par la chose.

Neru se passa la main sur le bras gauche, là où elle-même et Gumi portaient l'implant de la taille d'une allumette qui leur garantissait une stérilité totale depuis leurs douze ans.

- Pas d'implant ?

- Aucun, répondit Lily.

- Mais d'où est-ce que tu sors ?

- D'en bas.

- Il n'y a que le Mara en bas. Les hommes-poissons, c'est que dans les films. Les vieux en plus, avec des effets spéciaux en carton où les mecs portent des scaphandres de quatre-vingt dix kilos et…

- Elle vient du sixième continent, coupa Gumi.

Ses pensées, moins embrumées, avaient réussi à se réunir en une trame relativement cohérente. Restait à voir si elle était crédible et réelle à présent.

- Le septième plutôt, commenta Lily. Mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance en soi.

- Y'a plus rien en bas depuis longtemps, fit Neru.

- Ca fait longtemps que vous n'avez plus prêté attention à ce qui se passe en bas.

- Il y a des gens en bas ? répliqua Gumi. Enfin, je veux dire, il y en a… beaucoup ?

Ses jambes tremblaient sans qu'elle ne sache si c'était dû à la fatigue, à sa nervosité ou à tout ce que lui apprenait Lily en l'espace de quelques secondes. Ses membres la lâchèrent en un dixième de seconde. Elle voulut se rattraper à Neru mais ne parvint qu'à l'entraîner dans sa chute. Lily s'élança vers elles, aida à redresser Gumi et l'amena en direction de l'un des lits aux draps impeccablement fait.

- T'en fais pas, lui dit-elle. C'est normal au bout d'un moment. Ca va passer.

- Et Neru ?

- Neru n'a qu'à prendre un lit si elle le veut aussi. On va contacter le Spica pour que quelqu'un vienne vous chercher. Vous n'avez qu'à vous reposer en attendant.

Son corps tout entier était pris de frissons. Elle eut soudainement chaud et l'envie de pleurer lui prit la gorge.

Lily passait des doigts réconfortants dans ses cheveux.

- Tu ne devrais pas te poser autant de questions. Ca va finir par t'amener des problèmes.

Gumi suivit des yeux la silhouette de Neru qui rejoignait le lit voisin au sien d'un air hagard. Elle disparut derrière le rideau blanc.

- Il y en a beaucoup en bas ? répéta Gumi d'une voix endormie.

- Autant qu'il peut y avoir de vers sur un cadavre, bien que je doute que tu en ais jamais vu.

- Et pour venir jusqu'ici…

- Tu as vu les numéros sur l'holo.

- On est sur le Mercury, pas vrai ? Il n'a pas disparu.

- Pas totalement. On a réussi à le rafistoler comme on a pu.

Gumi inspira un grand coup, avec l'impression d'avoir un poids énorme sur la poitrine.

- Dis-moi Lily, c'est vrai que t'as un bébé dans le ventre ?

- Bien sûr. Tu crois que ça se passait comment avant l'invention des matrices artificielles et des couveuses ?

- Ca fait quelle impression ?

Lily eut un rire.

- C'est aussi dérangeant que peut l'imaginer une fille des forteresses comme toi. Maintenant respire profondément et endors-toi. C'est la meilleure chose que tu peux faire pour l'instant.

* * *

><p>Neru mena une main à sa bouche afin de cacher son bâillement. Gumi baissait la tête devant les regards désapprobateurs d'Akaito et Galaco. Tonio réitérait des excuses en face d'Alys qui les accueillait avec un visage fermé, sourcils froncés.<p>

Lily lui avait fait part de la présence des deux intruses aux premières heures. Suffisamment tôt pour que l'amiral du Xéna les jette hors des lits de la petite infirmerie à grands renforts de cris et de menaces que Gumi ne croyait pas complètement en l'air. Jamais elle n'avait connu un tel réveil en fanfare. Pas même lors de ses premiers jours d'apprentissage, quand c'était Al lui-même qui devait venir la chercher dans le dortoir parce qu'elle refusait catégoriquement d'en sortir. Avec Rin, ils devaient s'y mettre à deux pour retourner son matelas et la forcer à quitter sa couverture.

Rin… Au final, elle n'avait rien appris à son propos. Malgré le fait que son prénom soit revenu plusieurs fois dans cette conversation espionnée, Lily ne lui avait rien dit.

C'était certainement mieux ainsi. Akaito lui avait brièvement indiqué de faire son deuil, d'une voix grave et autoritaire. Comme un père agacé lance un dernier avertissement à son enfant turbulent. Il n'y avait eu que la main de Neru serrée autour de son bras qui l'avait empêchée de fondre en larmes.

- Vous le saviez ? demanda Neru aux deux amiraux.

Et sa voix était saupoudrée d'éclats tranchants.

- Savoir quoi ? répliqua Akaito d'un ton semblable.

_Ils devraient s'affronter à l'épée. Ce serait pareil. _

- Que le Xéna était une partie du Mercury. Une épave flottante. Que ses occupants sont des gens d'en bas. Qu'il y a des gens en bas.

- Bien entendu.

- Vous m'dégoutez.

Il la toisa de haut.

- Des sanctions seront prises. Ne comptez que sur ça à présent.

Il alla rejoindre Alys et Tonio après ces mots. Une fois qu'il se fut suffisamment éloigné, Galaco s'approcha d'elles.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?

- On cherche. Vu que personne ne nous dit rien, répliqua Neru d'une voix acerbe.

- La situation nécessite des précautions. Et de la prudence. Vous comprenez que c'est un cas sans précédent, n'est ce pas ?

Neru tourna brusquement la tête, signifiant bien par-là qu'elle ne désirait pas continuer cette conversation. Gumi se dit que c'était mieux ainsi. Face aux amiraux, elles ne valaient pas grand-chose. Il lui fallut une seconde pour se rendre compte que Galaco l'appelait. Elle lui rendit un regard mi-étonné, mi-torve.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Gumi ?

- Je… Je sais pas trop…

Les évènements de la veille lui apparaissaient comme dans un rêve. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir eu cette conversation dans la nuit avec Lily. Pas même certaine de se trouver sur le Xéna, et encore moins convaincue que les trois soi-disant amiraux du Spica allaient la ramener sur sa forteresse.

- Gumi.

C'était Lily, qui s'était tenue en retrait jusque là. Elle tenait un bouquet de fleurs blanches dans les bras.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est sur les forteresses, mais en bas, on offre des fleurs pour les morts et les disparus. Prends-les. Pour ton amie. Je suis désolée.

Gumi la remercia d'un murmure avant de saisir le bouquet. L'odeur de tiges coupées lui sauta au nez.

Quelques instants plus tard, elles étaient sur le chemin du retour en compagnie de Tonio et Galaco. Akaito avait récupéré le vaisseau dans lequel elles étaient venues.

Gumi essuya son visage du revers de la manche. Les mots de Galaco lui restaient en tête.

- Neru est un esprit indépendant, qui reste tranquille du moment qu'on le laisse tranquille. Mais toi Gumi, tu es intégrée au groupe.

_C'est Rin qui me rattachait au groupe_, songea-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Gumi ? avait répété l'amiral.

Neru glissa contre son épaule. Elle s'était endormie peu de temps après le décollage. Gumi essaya de trouver une position plus confortable sans réveiller sa camarade. Le bouquet glissa contre sa jambe.

- Je crois… que j'étais désespérée…

Ça avait été le mot. A la seconde même où il avait franchi ses lèvres, elle s'était rendue compte que c'était la vérité. Elle s'était définie en quatre malheureuses syllabes.

Elle se jura de ne plus goûter à cette sensation alors que le Spica commençait à apparaître au loin. Elle ne voyait plus la forteresse comme son foyer, mais comme une prison qui allait la tenir dans l'ignorance pendant longtemps encore.


	10. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde. C'que j'm'amuse avec cette fic, c'est dingue !**

**Un coucou à Silvery Phoenix que je suis toute contente de retrouver et à Syrhade. Cette histoire gagne du public et ça ne peut que faire plaisir =)**

**Tant que j'y suis, vu que mon cerveau fonctionne à 400 à l'heure pour imaginer des histoires et que je n'ai un peu que ça à faire, j'ai attaqué une fic sur Frozen. Un truc plein de gaieté, de joie et qui fait l'apologie de l'amour de son prochain. Comment ça vous n'y croyez pas ? Ben vous avez bien raison ! C'était le moment pub de la journée.**

**Le lynx vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Gumi s'écarta pour laisser passer une file de personnages à la carrure monstrueuse. Et pour cause, chacun portait un exosquelette mécanique qui les faisait paraître plus grands et plus larges qu'ils ne l'étaient. Ils venaient de l'Ursa, sur lequel ce genre de technologie était courant.<p>

Un jeune homme se retourna et lui décocha un clin d'œil. Vu depuis la hauteur de ses propres jambes, la scène donnait à Gumi une impression pathétique. Quel géant en armure de métal se retourne pour saluer un insecte ?

Il devait plutôt s'adresser à la femme derrière elle, au regard habité d'une lueur qui n'avait rien de naturel. Les implants oculaires cybernétiques des pilotes de l'Orion en faisaient les meilleurs des forteresses. Gumi avait entendu dire qu'ils disposaient alors d'une vision cynétique exceptionnelle, leur permettant de distinguer clairement les objets en mouvement.

Gumi distingua la chevelure blanche de Miriam, quelques rangs devant elle.

Ils étaient serrés, tous jetés pêle-mêle dans une cohue monstrueuse. Il n'y avait que ceux de l'Ursa dans leur armure assistée qui bénéficiaient d'un peu d'espace.

Sur l'estrade, les amiraux échangeaient amicalement saluts, poignées de main et formules de politesse. Gumi remarqua l'absence de ceux du Xéna. Galaco lui avait bien dit que quelques habitants de la forteresse clandestine seraient présents, afin de participer pour la première fois à un de ces rassemblements et dans le but d'être enfin présentés de manière officielle.

Elle compta mentalement. Ca faisait un peu plus de sept mois depuis son escapade avec Neru sur le Xéna. Plus de nouvelles depuis, excepté les échos dans les couloirs. Le Mercury volait à nouveau, sous un autre nom et avec un nouvel équipage. L'information n'avait pas pu rester secrète très longtemps. Le Cerberus avait été le premier à faire état publiquement d'une forteresse non identifiée. L'incident était resté sans suite jusqu'à ce que le Nova et le Galaxy ne tiennent les mêmes propos. Visiblement, Alys était bien décidée à parcourir les cieux, aussi loin qu'elle le pourrait. C'était peut-être une manière pour elle de tester les capacités du Xéna.

Ce rassemblement sur le Spica, de la même nature que ceux qui se déroulaient chaque année sur d'autres forteresses, était une occasion parfaite pour introduire ceux que beaucoup de personnes prenaient pour des survivants du crash d'il y a douze ans.

Gumi se demandait comment serait accueilli le fait qu'ils venaient en réalité d'en bas, des continents-poubelles.

Sans se mentir, c'était pour ça précisément qu'elle se tenait ici en cet instant. Elle était curieuse de voir comment évoluerait la situation.

Elle se sentit bousculée et lâcha un grognement qui passa inaperçu dans le brouhaha ambiant.

L'appareil à sa ceinture se mit à vibrer. Impossible d'entendre le bip incessant qu'il devait lancer en continu depuis quelques secondes. Gumi déchiffra le message affiché avant de jouer des coudes pour se sortir de la foule. Une fois engouffrée dans un des couloirs, elle se rendit compte qu'elle mourait de chaud. Elle ouvrit le haut de sa combinaison avant de nouer les manches à sa taille, savourant à présent l'air frais sur ses épaules et ses bras mis à nus.

Elle effectua un crochet rapide à son casier, au dortoir, afin de prendre de quoi se nouer les cheveux. En sept mois, ils avaient poussés. Suffisamment pour la gêner dans la tâche qu'elle s'apprêtait à réaliser.

En fermant son casier, son regard se tourna par habitude vers son lit. Surtout celui dans lequel Rin avait dormi.

Pendant longtemps, elle y avait laissé les fleurs données par Lily. Personne ne lui avait rien dit pendant longtemps. Et puis un jour, à la place des fleurs séchées, il y avait eu une jeune fille tout juste affectée au secteur, à peine en âge de posséder ses propres affaires. Pour ne rien arranger, elle était également aspirante pilote.

Le soir de son arrivée, Gumi avait dormi dehors, aux plates-formes. Il avait fallut que Neru elle-même vienne lui faire entendre raison. Neru… et son antipathie habituelle. Gumi avait bien cru que la blonde allait la faire passer par-dessus bord.

Elles s'étaient finalement calmées, après plusieurs insultes et claques données et rendues des deux côtés. Gumi avait promis de se calmer et Neru avait promis de faire plus attention à elle dorénavant. Elles avaient toutes deux tenu parole et la blonde ne veillait plus sur Gumi par le simple biais d'écrans de surveillance.

Elle se mit à trottiner en voyant Al lui faire signe. Elle se prépara à sentir le vent glacial sur sa peau et renfila correctement sa combinaison avant de le suivre à l'extérieur.

- Le panneau d'un sas est bloqué, déclara le chef mécanicien en désignant l'objet incriminé d'un geste de la main.

Gumi déglutit. La panne se trouvait environ huit mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes. Elle maudit le hasard qui avait fait que son nom avait été tiré au sort pour savoir qui ferait les gardes aujourd'hui. Al lui tendit les accessoires indispensables à la réparation de ce genre de problème. Elle glissa le tout à sa ceinture, aux emplacements prévus à cet effet, et grimaça en voyant ce que le mécanicien lui tendait à présent.

- Allez. Tu sais comment ça se passe maintenant.

Elle du bien reconnaître que oui alors qu'il l'aidait à enfiler le lourd harnachement qui lui faisait penser qu'elle n'était qu'une bête de somme. Ses genoux se ployèrent un peu sous le poids de treize kilos qui pesait désormais sur ses épaules et son dos. Ses mains allèrent chercher les manettes qui lui permettraient de contrôler sa vitesse et sa direction une fois qu'elle se retrouverait en l'air.

Gumi eut un rictus en songeant qu'à ce moment là, Rin se serait bien foutu de sa gueule.

_Moi qui lui avais dit que jamais on ne me verrait avec un jet-pack…_

- Fais-y attention, commenta simplement Al.

- Je sais.

Elle effectua quelques mouvements pour voir si l'appareillage ne la gênerait pas une fois arrivée à destination où elle ne serait plus tenue que par son harnais et un piton dans la paroi métallique. Un nouveau coup d'œil vers les hauteurs et elle enclencha les gaz.

Doucement tout d'abord, dans le but de ne pas être désorientée immédiatement. Al lui avait expliqué que plusieurs mécaniciens souffraient régulièrement de vertiges et de nausées parce qu'ils étaient allés trop vite. Leur organisme ne réussissait pas à gérer la brusque accélération vers le haut. Mais Gumi était prudente, voire même trop si elle écoutait Al. Elle avait beau se savoir accompagnée d'une machine spécialisée, elle ne parvenait pas à faire totalement abstraction du vide sous la forteresse.

_Ne regarde pas en bas. _

C'était la seule chose qu'elle arrivait à se dire durant ces moments d'ascension.

Un choc léger lorsqu'elle toucha de nouveau une surface solide, quelques secondes pour s'attacher correctement à la paroi, et ce fut terminé. Elle coupa le moteur et son doux ronron disparut, happé par les grondements de machines beaucoup plus imposantes. Elle évalua le problème d'un œil critique et eut un sourire.

Hormis la hauteur, le vent serait le seul problème. Si elle avait été en intérieur, ça aurait été du gâteau.

* * *

><p>Au bout d'une heure, Gumi parvenait à faire en sorte que le panneau s'ouvre et se ferme à la main. Il ne restait qu'à contacter l'équipe interne pour leur demander de faire de même à distance. Ca ne lui prit qu'une minute grâce à l'oreillette et au micro gracieusement prêtés par Al afin de rester en contact avec un responsable.<p>

Elle mourait d'envie d'essuyer la sueur sur son front d'un geste du bras mais en était incapable à cause des sangles. Ca la démangeait de plus en plus, dans tous les sens du terme.

En attente de nouvelles instructions, elle regardait paresseusement le sas se fermer puis s'ouvrir à une lenteur désespérante. Son oreillette grésilla.

- Vaisseau en approche, fit la voix de Al. Reste là-haut pour le moment.

- Reçu.

Hors de question qu'elle amorce la descente alors qu'elle ne savait pas où le pilote allait atterrir. Ce serait trop facile de se faire faucher.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers l'horizon, curieuse de voir qui pouvait arriver avec tant de retard. Le soleil accrocha à la carlingue qui filait droit vers les plates-formes d'atterrissage du Spica, envoyant des reflets qui semblaient autant de signaux incompréhensibles. Elle se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Al ! Il va trop vite !

Elle sentit les accents de panique dans sa voix.

- Ne bouge pas, Gumi ! répondit celle de Al dans son oreille. Ne bouge surtout pas.

Le temps qu'il termine sa phrase, le vaisseau l'avait frôlée et avait passé les portes du sas en phase d'ouverture. Elle n'avait pas bougée. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'envisager quoi que ce soit.

La fumée d'un atterrissage en catastrophe lui fit remarquer que son cœur battait trop vite et que ses jambes tremblaient. Prudemment, elle ralluma les gaz, se détacha de la paroi et se laissa doucement flotter jusqu'au fond du sas où la carcasse abîmée du vaisseau s'était écrasée.

De l'autre côté, on ouvrait les portes pour laisser passer les équipes de secours qui allaient s'occuper du pilote, de l'équipage éventuel et d'hypothétiques départs de feu. Le verre de protection de la capsule du pilote sauta dans un bruit de pompe et alla s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin.

- Ne t'approche pas, Gumi.

L'intéressée ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de la voix de Al ou bien de ses propres pensées. L'un ou l'autre, elle n'écouta pas. Désormais campée sur ses deux pieds, elle put courir jusqu'au vaisseau. On lui fit signe de s'éloigner à plusieurs reprises sans qu'elle n'en prenne compte. Voilà qu'elle tenait une occasion en or de récupérer l'info sur le terrain en temps réel. Pas question d'attendre que Neru la tienne au jus ce soir à la cafétéria.

- Regarde si tu veux, mais ne gêne personne, finit par lui dire un grand homme barbu après plusieurs injonctions.

Elle promit de se tenir tranquille.

- Gumi, tout va bien ?

C'était Al, toujours à l'extérieur sans doute, et huit mètres plus bas.

-Oui. C'est impressionnant.

- Ça l'est souvent. La tôle se froisse parfois en laissant les occupants intacts. Peut-être que ce n'est rien.

- La capsule a sauté rapidement.

- C'est que le pilote est en état d'activer la commande. Ça ne doit pas être grand-chose.

La conversation s'arrêta là, brusquement interrompue par un cri. Puis par une voix qui hurlait à quelqu'un de se taire. Gumi s'approcha, curieuse. Cette voix lui disait quelque chose. Elle tricha un peu en s'aidant de l'impulsion que pouvait lui donner le jet-pack afin de se forcer un passage.

- Ah, Gumi !

- Lily ?!

Assise contre la carlingue, entourée d'un groupe de personnes qui lui administraient les premiers soins, Lily dévisageait Gumi de son œil qui n'était pas fermé par un filet de sang séché.

- Ça pour un hasard ! continua la blonde en tendant un bras vers elle. J'avais envisagé cette possibilité mais je n'y croyais pas vraiment.

- Lily… Ton ventre.

Gumi s'avança sans que personne ne s'interpose cette fois. On lui fit même passer la consigne de parler avec la blessée. Elle tenta de trouver une position accroupie confortable malgré le poids de l'appareil dans son dos.

- C'est normal. Dans quelques semaines ça devrait aller mieux.

Elle désigna son ventre gonflé par sa grossesse. Sa tête bascula en arrière, s'appuyant contre la tôle du vaisseau. Gumi vit la sueur qui maculait son front et ses tempes.

- Lily, appela-t-elle en voyant la blonde fermer son œil valide.

La concernée prit une brusque inspiration.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais bien.

Un homme lui soutint la tête tandis qu'un second auscultait ses jambes.

- Le petit m'en fait seulement voir de toutes les couleurs. Il se pourrait que les quelques semaines se transforment en quelques minute. Aussi pressé que son père…

Elle eut un sourire à destination de Gumi. Cette dernière la vit lorgner son équipement.

- Ça vole vraiment ? demanda-t-elle après son observation silencieuse.

- Hein ?

- Ce que tu as sur le dos. Ça vole vraiment ?

Gumi se souvint qu'elle venait d'en bas. Ce genre de machine ne devait pas être monnaie courante.

- Assez bien jusqu'à une certaine altitude. Il suffit d'avoir un support pour la poussée.

- L'autonomie ?

- A peu près six heures en utilisation continue.

- Bien. J'ai une surprise pour toi, si tu veux bien.

Gumi lança un regard alentour, en quête du soutien d'un des membres de l'équipe de secours. Devait-elle vraiment avoir ce genre de conversation avec la blessée ? Rien ne lui répondit.

- Plus tard alors. Quand tu iras mieux, répondit la mécanicienne en serrant les doigts de Lily.

L'ethnobotaniste secoua doucement la tête.

- Maintenant. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle puisse attendre.

Elle fouilla un moment dans une poche de sa veste avant d'en tirer un objet métallique qu'elle tendit à la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une clé.

- Ça sert à quoi ?

- Tu blagues ? Ça sert à ouvrir et fermer des portes.

- Et comment je pourrais le savoir ? On a pas de porte sur le Spica.

Lily poussa un soupir.

- Va à l'arrière du vaisseau. J'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la cale avant qu'on me tire de là-dedans. Il y a une porte coulissante. Avec une serrure, précisa-t-elle. Vas-y.

Gumi se redressa et commença à avancer pour rejoindre la partie postérieure du vaisseau.

- Et Gumi, j'oubliais, mais ça risque d'être brutal ! lui lança Lily d'une voix rauque.

- Lily ? fit Al dans l'oreillette.

Il avait du tout entendre.

- C'est elle qui m'a soignée quand je suis arrivée sur le Xéna.

- La blonde qui est venue avec toi la première fois qu'ils t'ont ramenée ?

- Ouais.

Elle se tenait maintenant face à la fameuse porte coulissante. Elle tourna la clé dans tous les sens avant de parvenir à l'insérer dans la serrure en se demandant qui avait pu inventer un tel système et comment.

_Perte de temps._

- Et elle a une surprise pour toi ? reprit Al.

- C'est ce qu'elle a dit.

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Aucune idée. La dernière fois qu'on m'a dit qu'une surprise ne pouvait pas attendre, c'était une tarte aux abricots. Je vois mal Lily me ramener une tarte du Xéna.

Elle tira la porte, ouvrant un interstice de quelques centimètres à peine. La pénombre ne lui permettait pas de jeter un simple coup d'œil, mais elle entendait.

Une respiration. Rapide et régulière. Elle crut d'abord que c'était la sienne qui résonnait dans l'espace vide. Elle dut cependant se rendre compte que ce n'était pas le cas après l'avoir retenue plusieurs secondes.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? lança-t-elle.

Sa réponse ne fut qu'un hoquet.

- Gumi ? J'ai rejoint le sas. Où es-tu ?

- A l'arrière. Je crois que… c'est vivant.

Elle ouvrit un peu plus la porte dans un raclement sourd. La lumière entra, caressant tout juste la silhouette qui se tenait prostrée au fond de la cale.

- Al ?

Sa bouche était sèche.

- Oui ? C'est quoi alors ?

- Tu peux me passer Lily ?

- Attends deux secondes.

Elle entendit des voix. La scène se jouait à quelques mètres d'elle et dans son oreille gauche à la fois. Comme si la réalité avait été dédoublée. L'oreillette grésilla un peu en changeant de porteur.

- Allô ? Gumi ?

_Elle jubile, ça la fait rire. Ça s'entend dans sa voix. _

- Quand vous m'avez ramassée en bas, je n'étais pas seule.

- Non.

Étrangement, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle se sentait même heureuse d'avoir la confirmation que ce qu'elle avait vécu en bas n'était pas qu'un rêve ou une hallucination.

- Pourquoi m'avoir dit le contraire ?

Il y eut un gloussement.

- Je suis une menteuse.

- Sur quoi d'autre tu as menti ?

- Un peu tout... Par contre, j'attends vraiment un enfant.

- Et pour Rin ?

- Aucune idée.

Silence.

- Tu as grandi Gumi, et j'ai besoin de toi. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de te mentir.

- Il n'y en avait pas dès le début !

- J'aimerais que tu l'amènes quelque part, continua la blonde comme si de rien n'était.

- Qui ça ?

- Nuca. Elle se trouve devant toi.

- Ça aurait du être le nom de ton enfant, commenta simplement Gumi.

- Qui te dit qu'elle n'est pas mon enfant ?

Gumi ouvrit la porte en grand, laissant entrer la lumière.

- Tu es dedans ? demanda Lily.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, trop occupée à contempler la forme repliée à quelques mètres devant elle. Elle effectua un pas en avant sans obtenir de réaction.

- Hé, N… Nuca ? appela-t-elle doucement.

Une grande aile la balaya, la projetant en arrière dans un cri furieux. En une fraction de seconde, celle qui avait été la compagne de Gumi sur la terre ferme se recroquevilla, à nouveau silencieuse. Elle eut l'impression de la voir prisonnière du filet sur le lac, une deuxième fois. Et cette vision lui fendit le cœur. Elle porta la main à son micro afin de s'assurer qu'il tenait bien en place.

- Où est-ce que je dois l'amener ?

Lily posa un temps d'arrêt.

- En bas.

- En bas ?! Tu me prends pour un pignon ? Dans la forteresse, ou dans une autre forteresse, d'accord ! Mais en bas !

L'ombre de Al se découpa derrière elle. Le chef mécanicien stoppa en voyant la silhouette ailée.

- Un nouveau genre d'implants ? fit-il d'une voix neutre.

- En quelque sorte, répondit Gumi.

La voix de Lily s'éleva.

- Gumi, il faut qu'elle aille en bas. Par n'importe quel moyen. Elle te connaît. Tu n'auras pas à regagner sa confiance.

Al s'avança à son tour.

- Mademoiselle, appela-t-il. Vous allez bien ?

- On saura s'occuper d'elle, continua Lily. Le plus important c'est de l'amener.

- Il suffit de prendre un vaisseau…

- Je ne pense pas que les vaisseaux lui plaisent beaucoup. Encore moins avec cet atterrissage foiré.

La dénommée Nuca lâcha un sifflement furieux, signifiant bien par là que Al n'avait pas intérêt à s'approcher davantage. Gumi se souvenait l'avoir vu faire en bas, dans le but de disputer un poisson tout juste pêché à un goéland. C'était impressionnant.

Les grandes ailes blanches se déployèrent, heurtant les parois du petit vaisseau. Gumi s'interposa entre Al et Nuca, s'attirant par là les foudres de la chimère apeurée.

- Tu te souviens de moi, pas vrai ?

- Tu la connais ? fit Al dans son dos.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, cherchant plutôt un moyen qui pourrait calmer les battements incessants des ailes immenses qui pouvaient les faucher à tout moment. Pour en avoir fait l'expérience, Gumi savait qu'elles étaient capables de frapper fort.

Nuca émit un nouveau grondement profond. Gumi fouilla dans sa mémoire. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de calmer la créature acculée. Vite.

Quand est-ce qu'elle l'avait vue sereine et calme ? Au milieu de la jungle, au bord du lac.

_Il n'y a aucun lac ici !_ se fustigea-t-elle mentalement.

Elle se souvint alors de leurs premiers contacts qui s'étaient déroulés au travers d'une plume tombée ou des images tirées d'un piège photo. Nuca était capable de produire autre chose que ces sons sifflants et agressifs, Gumi en était profondément certaine. Qu'avait-elle vu avec Rin, installées au milieu d'un couloir ? Et entendu… ?

Gumi se mit à siffler l'air que fredonnait Nuca la première fois qu'elle l'avait réellement appréhendée. Ce n'était que quatre notes malheureuses, mais qui semblèrent adoucir les traits de la chimère. La jeune femme accéléra l'allure, entraînant une réponse immédiate du côté de Nuca qui bougeait maintenant la tête en rythme.

Un crissement affreux recouvrit la mélodie à peine sifflée, leur vrillant les tympans. Al venait d'ouvrir la porte coulissante dans un mouvement brusque. La lumière jaillit en un flot violent. Gumi vit clairement la pupille de Nuca se fendre en deux. Son chant se changea en feulement alors qu'elle montrait les dents et se remettait à agiter violemment ses grandes ailes, brisant quelques plumes en frottant les parois de la cale.

Gumi eut tout juste le temps de tendre les mains en avant que la chimère l'emportait avec elle dans une charge brutale. Elle vit passer Al, incrédule.

- Pas de variations trop brusques de luminosité, fit la voix de Lily en grésillant un peu. Ça l'excite et ça l'énerve.

_Sans blague. Merci pour le conseil !_

Elle chercha à se dégager mais ne réussit qu'à s'empêtrer un peu plus dans les grandes plumes qui se brouillaient devant ses yeux. Entre deux écrans d'un blanc immaculé, elle aperçut les sauveteurs qui reculaient de quelques pas sous l'effet de la surprise, il y eut la blondeur des cheveux de Lily puis le rose de ceux de Nuca. Elle la sentit courir. Les muscles tendus à rompre contre sa peau.

_Où est-ce qu'elle va ?_

Elle craignait la réponse. Ballottée par les foulées puissantes de Nuca. Elle entendit le chuintement du sas qui devait s'ouvrir et se fermer en boucle depuis tout à l'heure. Elle sentit le froid et le vent qu'elle traversait à toute vitesse. La forteresse était maintenant au-dessus d'elle et s'éloignait rapidement. Elle réussit à penser qu'à ce rythme, arriver en bas ne serait pas bien compliqué.

_Rin disait qu'il faudrait trois minutes avant de toucher le sol si jamais on tombait du Spica._

Dans un élan de frayeur, Gumi se raccrocha davantage à Nuca, plantant la marque rouge de ses doigts sur les épaules de la chimère.

Leur chute se ralentit brusquement sans s'arrêter pour autant. Nuca se laissait planer de toute son envergure. Malgré ça, Gumi remarqua qu'elles filaient toujours à toute vitesse. Elle osa regarder en bas et distingua le bleu-gris du Mara. Sur cet écran uniforme, impossible d'estimer les distances. Le Spica n'était plus qu'un point lointain.

Nuca lança un trille et Gumi vit la forme sombre émerger de l'horizon.

_De la terre ? _

Elle contempla un instant l'étendue immense qui s'approchait dangereusement. Quelques centaines de mètres à peine avant de percuter la surface. A cette vitesse, elles se briseraient sans aucun doute tous les os.

Gumi saisit les manettes de son jet-pack. Elle ignorait quel serait le résultat d'une telle manœuvre mais il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse simplement tomber comme une pierre. L'appareil vibra dans son dos. En gérant bien, elle pourrait se laisser chuter dans quelques secondes et se servir de la surface pour prendre appui et redresser sa position. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à rejoindre cette bande de terre grossissante. Quant à Nuca, elle volerait de ses propres ailes.

Estimant qu'il était temps pour elle de prendre les choses en main, elle lâcha Nuca. C'était sans compter sur les sangles et les dizaines d'attaches qui s'étaient prises entre leurs vêtements lors de l'envolée brutale de la chimère. Brusquement déséquilibrée par ce poids mort qui ne la quittait pas, Nuca partit en vrille en sifflant.

L'écume des vagues du Mara les enveloppa dans un voile frais avant qu'elles ne plongent et refassent surface, encore et encore. Gumi sut ce que ça faisait d'être la pierre utilisée pour faire des ricochets.


	11. Chapter 10

Gumi cracha une gorgée d'eau salée avant de se raccrocher à ce tas d'objets hétéroclites qui lui passa sous le nez. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait mais ça présentait la particularité de flotter. Pas comme le jet-pack dont le poids l'amenait sans cesse en arrière. C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas coulé. Elle toussa un moment. Jamais elle n'avait avalé autant d'eau en si peu de temps. Pas même lors d'un pari idiot avec Al ou Rin.

Ses jambes battaient en un rythme régulier, dans un mouvement instinctif à défaut d'être conscient. Elle n'avait jamais réellement nagé. C'était tout juste si elle avait pataugé dans une des piscines de loisirs de la forteresse ou dans le lac lors de sa première descente sur la terre ferme.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Il y avait des tas flottants, semblables à celui auquel elle s'accrochait désespérément, tout autour d'elle. Aucune trace de Nuca en revanche. La jeune femme guettait un mouvement à la surface. Elle appela en criant. Mais sa voix était couverte par le bruit de vagues qui la ballotaient également.

D'un battement de jambes, elle se propulsa vers un autre tas flottant. Sa tête disparut sous l'eau une seconde. Ce fut suffisant pour qu'elle avale de nouveau une gorgée d'eau froide et salée. Elle fut prise d'une nouvelle quinte de toux en remontant. Quelque chose de gluant s'était glissé dans son cou. Elle passa la main pour le retirer et se retrouva avec les doigts couverts d'une substance gélatineuse. Elle secoua son bras avec dégoût, le plongeant à plusieurs reprises sous l'eau dans l'espoir de le rincer.

- Nucaaaaa !

Elle brailla plus fort encore, sans savoir si la chimère l'entendait, ni si elle était capable de lui répondre. Elle ignorait même si elle était en mesure de réagir à l'entente de son prénom.

Gumi se rendit finalement compte que sa jambe frappait un objet solide en battant l'eau. Elle avança le pied, put le poser sur la surface qui s'avéra suffisamment solide pour qu'elle s'y appuie. Le fait d'avoir pied la rassura vaguement.

En levant les yeux, elle vit l'immensité du ciel et ressentit le poids écrasant qu'il représentait. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi bornée et un tout petit peu moins fière, elle aurait pensé qu'il pouvait lui tomber sur la tête à n'importe quel moment. Elle n'y voyait qu'une masse susceptible de s'écrouler à tout instant.

Elle marchait désormais sur un fond, se tirant peu à peu de l'eau à petits pas lourds. Jamais elle n'avait eu autant de difficultés à mettre un pied devant l'autre, excepté lors d'une grippe qui avait fait monter sa température au-delà de la barre de sureté des trente-neuf degrés. Elle se souvenait encore des courbatures et de l'impression d'avoir des os de verre qui l'avaient abattue pendant une longue semaine.

Gumi ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était peut-être ça le Mara. Une grande fièvre, avec cette impression de pesanteur, cette difficulté à se mouvoir et cette chaleur reflétée par la surface de l'eau. Le sel et l'humidité sur sa peau et ses vêtements lui rappelèrent la sueur.

Elle vit apparaître une étendue mêlant flaques d'eau plus ou moins larges et profondes, et masse solides composées de tous un tas d'objets couverts de sels, de varech et de coquillages. Elle y posa le pied, s'enfonça de plusieurs centimètres en étouffant un juron vite ravalé par sa chute. Elle se releva avec prudence, les bras maculés de vase sombre jusqu'aux coudes. Elle parvint tout juste à faire quatre pas avant de se trouver de nouveau le nez dans l'eau.

A croire que ce soit sur de la vraie terre ou bien sur ce drôle de sol glissant et mouillé, les terres d'en bas ne voulaient pas d'elle. Hors de question d'utiliser le jet-pack après son bain forcé. Il lui faudrait attendre que ça sèche, et même après cela, elle doutait que son utilisation soit sans danger. Le matériel n'avait nullement besoin d'être étanche sur les forteresses volantes.

La mécanicienne avança longtemps. En regardant par-dessus son épaule afin d'estimer la distance parcourue elle eut la frustration de voir qu'elle n'avait fait que deux ou trois centaines de mètres. Marcher ici tenait de l'exploit plutôt que de l'acte quotidien. Elle mourait de chaud et les sangles du jet-pack lui irritaient les épaules et les hanches. Elle essaya bien de boire un peu d'eau, et se rendit vite compte que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Le soleil, sans obstacle sur sa route, lui faisait tourner la tête. La gorge sèche, la tête sur le point d'exploser sous l'effet de la chaleur et de la soif, les pas incertains sur ce terrain tantôt spongieux, tantôt liquide, elle se laissa tomber à genoux dans l'intention de se reposer un moment.

En s'essuyant le front du revers de sa manche, elle eut une pensée pour Nuca. La chimère devait s'en tirer mieux qu'elle. Elle avait du refaire surface plus loin, plus tôt ou plus tard. Gumi ne doutait absolument pas de ses capacités de nageuse, elle l'avait suffisamment vue faire au lac, quand elle pêchait les poissons brillants à mains nues. Prise dans une de ses sangles, elle trouva une plume blanche longue comme sa main. Trempée, elle perdait en splendeur. Elle la récupéra et la piqua dans ses cheveux, comme elle avait vu faire les indiens dans les westerns passés durant les veillées cinéma.

Peut-être que Nuca avait filé dès qu'elle l'avait pu et qu'elle planait loin d'ici à l'heure actuelle. Dans ce cas, Lily pouvait bien aller se faire voir. Cette femme était un serpent finalement. Une menteuse, rien que ça ! Elle l'avait avoué avec un tel aplomb, et puis il y avait cet air serein porté en permanence sur le visage. La première fois, elle avait trouvé ça rassurant. Un peu à la manière d'une grande sœur attentionnée.

_Elle se sera bien foutu de ma gueule._

Gumi se remit en route, les dents serrées par l'effort et par la rage d'avoir écouté Lily. Elle était en bas à présent.

Bravo.

Sans Nuca.

Félicitations.

Revoir la créature ailée lui avait fait du bien, même pour en arriver à un tel résultat. Car lorsqu'elle avait été en bas pour la première fois, seule, blessée et perdue, il y avait eu l'aile de Nuca pour la couvrir en silence. Pendant longtemps, le visage encadré de cheveux roses lui avait semblé tiré d'un rêve, d'un délire causé par la présence de plantes aux propriétés hallucinogènes.

En cherchant un peu, elle se trouvait peut-être dans le même cas maintenant, assommée par la chaleur et les vapeurs remontant de la vase. Peut-être même avait-elle sauté délibérément du Spica ? Et Nuca n'était alors réellement qu'un fantasme d'ado en mal d'évasion qui avait vu trop de films.

Non. C'était impossible. La plume à l'état pitoyable dans ses cheveux était une preuve de l'existence de la chimère.

Elle s'accorda une autre pause après quelques minutes, exténuée et la langue pâteuse. Elle roula sur le flanc en une poignée de secondes à peine. Elle ne savait pas si le bruit régulier qu'elle entendait était celui du vent et de l'eau ou bien de son sang qui lui battait les tempes. La lumière rouge derrière ses paupières closes lui indiquait la présence d'un soleil de plomb. Soudainement, les salles tempérées du Spica lui manquaient.

Gumi en était là de ses pensées quand une ombre la recouvrit, la protégeant de la chaleur intense pendant un instant. Ce fut pour mieux recevoir le coup qui lui vint dans l'estomac, lui coupant le souffle. Elle s'assit brusquement, cherchant à découvrir la raison d'un tel traitement. Une silhouette se découpait sur la toile du ciel, penchée au-dessus de Gumi.

- Dégage de mes arbres, entendit-elle.

Gumi eut beau chercher, il n'y avait aucun arbre. Juste cette étendue d'eau et de vase à perte de vue. Le seul élément vertical du paysage était cette fille, qui devait avoir son âge, soit dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans. Ses cheveux trop longs et son visage disparaissaient sous une couche de crasse, de même que les parties visibles de son corps. Ses vêtements, eux, étaient un rassemblement de matières et de pièces variées, délavées par le sel et le soleil. Elle avait une béquille à la main droite. Gumi n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'un tel instrument servait à pallier l'absence de jambe de ce côté-là.

- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? fit la nouvelle venue après de longues secondes de silence.

Gumi allait répondre quelque chose, mais la soif avait trop asséché sa gorge pour qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

- Oh, attends. Je sais.

L'inconnue lui tendit alors un thermos dont Gumi se saisit avec avidité. L'eau à l'intérieur était tiède, mais présentait la particularité agréable de ne pas être salée. Elle se désaltéra longuement.

- Ça va mieux ?

Sa voix lui donna l'impression qu'un corbeau croassait quelque part.

- Oui. Merci.

- Bien.

Gumi reçut un nouveau coup de béquille, au menton cette fois.

- Alors dégage de mes arbres maintenant.

- Quels arbres ? parvint-elle à articuler après avoir vérifié que sa mâchoire était toujours fonctionnelle.

- Ceux sur lesquels tu as posé ton derrière.

- Y'a pas d'arbres.

- Évidemment ! Y'a toujours un crétin pour se reposer dessus ! Maintenant, dégage de mes arbres.

Chaque mot avait été appuyé par un tapotement de béquille sur son sternum, signifiant bien par là que Gumi avait intérêt à lever le camp dans les plus brefs délais. Elle s'exécuta aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait avec ses treize kilos d'équipement. Effectivement, là où elle s'était allongée se trouvait quatre tiges couchées, écrasées par son poids.

Dorénavant debout, Gumi put voir que son interlocutrice était un peu plus petite qu'elle. Elle aperçut aussi le drôle de chariot qu'elle traînait derrière elle, rempli de petits pots de verre ou de plastique, et au fond de chacun, il y avait une petite tige brune ou verte. Un bidon usé était rempli d'eau presque claire et il y avait aussi divers outils utilisables à une main. Le tout était tiré par une corde qu'elle avait passée autour de sa taille, et monté sur deux chenilles larges, composées de morceaux de caoutchouc visiblement récupérés.

La fille s'agenouilla sur sa jambe unique, s'appuyant sur sa béquille pour tenir un équilibre que Gumi trouva bien précaire. De sa main libre, elle entreprit de redresser les petites brindilles tordues. En se sentant coupable, Gumi s'accroupit à côté d'elle pour l'aider.

- Je ne les avais pas vus, se justifia-t-elle.

- Je sais, répliqua simplement l'autre. Personne ne les voit jamais.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton un peu résigné, comme si c'était une vieille habitude un peu agaçante. Mais une habitude quand même.

Elle se mit à tirer sur la corde, rapprochant par là son chariot. Elle attrapa une petite pelle et se mit à creuser non loin de la rangée tout juste redressée.

- Ça pousse pas beaucoup, commenta Gumi.

- C'est parce qu'ils sont tout petits. Faut du temps.

Elle poussa un soupir.

- J'vois même pas pourquoi je m'embête à tout expliquer à une tête en l'air comme toi.

- Une tête en l'air ?

Il n'y avait eu que son ancien prof de biologie pour l'appeler comme ça.

- Tu viens du ciel.

- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

- T'es pas assez sale pour être d'ici. Et t'as… un machin-chose sur le dos.

- Un appareillage dorsal à propulsion rétro-active, fit Gumi dans l'espoir de briller un peu.

Espoir détruit quand l'autre reprit la parole.

- Un jet-pack quoi.

Elle se retourna pour saisir un pot dans son chariot. Voyant qu'elle peinait à tendre le bras, Gumi en saisit un avant de le lui passer. Elle la remercia. Gumi l'aida aussi à creuser le trou, enfonçant la main dans ce sol presque gélatineux. Elle découvrit des petits morceaux de plastiques colorés en creusant, agglutinés entre eux ou éparpillés. Elles enterrèrent les racines humides toutes les deux.

La mécanicienne crut qu'elle avait été propulsée quatorze ans auparavant, quand elle plantait des laitues dans les serres du Spica. C'était apaisant et grisant. S'il n'y avait pas eu toute cette eau partout, elle aurait même pu aimer ça.

- Bizarre que tu saches comment planter un arbre, fit la fille.

- Bizarre que tu saches à quoi ressemble un arbre, répliqua Gumi du tac-au-tac.

Elle jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil circulaire. Décidément, il n'y avait aucun arbre à l'horizon.

- Comme si toi tu le savais.

- Bien sûr que je le sais !

L'autre lui jeta un regard pas du tout convaincu.

- Arrête. Les arbres, ça pousse dans la terre, pas dans le ciel.

- Y'a rien qui pousse dans le ciel.

La conversation tournait à l'absurde.

- Si ! Il y pousse des têtes en l'air, comme toi !

- C'est n'importe quoi. Je suis née avec des parents, dans une matrice, comme tout le monde. Et pas dans le ciel mais sur une forteresse volante.

- Ben oui voyons ! Et puis tu es descendue du ciel en chevauchant un oiseau géant qui planait au-dessus de l'arc-en-ciel !

Gumi se garda bien de lui dire qu'elle était effectivement descendue en compagnie d'un genre d'oiseau géant.

- Je suis tombée, déclara-t-elle simplement avant de saisir une nouvelle tige qui deviendrait peut-être un arbre un jour.

- On tombe pas avec un jet-pack sur le dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais des jet-pack ?

- Tout le monde sait qu'on tombe pas avec un jet-pack sur le dos ! Ca sert à voler.

- Pour ce qui est de voler, tu ferais peut-être mieux d'écouter quelqu'un qui vient d'en haut justement, s'indigna Gumi.

Ce n'était certainement pas cette fille sale avec une jambe manquante qui allait lui donner des cours d'aéronautique.

- Je viens peut-être pas d'en haut mais je sais au moins à quoi ressemble un arbre, continua l'autre.

- Je sais aussi à quoi ressemble un arbre.

Son interlocutrice crasseuse eut un sourire entendu.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu plantes celui-là la tête en bas ?

Elle désigna le jeune plant que Gumi tenait à l'envers.

- C'est toi qui me distrais ! s'exclama la mécanicienne. Et puis, tant que je ne verrais pas un arbre, un vrai, dans le coin, je ne te croirai pas.

- Pff ! Comme si je savais pas à quoi ressemble un arbre…

Et elle se mit à rigoler.

- Tête en l'air, termina-t-elle.

- Estropiée, marmonna Gumi.

Elle reçut une poignée de ce qui alliait vase, algues et détritus en plein visage.

- J'ai un prénom ! fit la crasseuse.

- Moi aussi ! C'est pas pour autant que je t'agresse.

- Le mien est certainement plus beau.

- Oh ça, j'ai un doute.

- Miku est le plus beau prénom du monde.

- Gumi est mieux.

- Gumi fait trop arrogant.

- Miku fait trop pimbêche.

- Gumi est une tête en l'air qui arrive à tomber du ciel.

- Miku est une estropiée qui pue.

La mécanicienne esquiva un coup de béquille qui siffla au-dessus de sa tête.

- Tu vas finir par me tuer !

- Pour c'que ça m'fait.

- Comment ça pour c'que ça te fait ? C'est toi qui as commencé à me frapper alors que je me reposais tranquillement.

- Sur mes arbres ! Et si j'étais pas arrivée, tu aurais rôti au soleil et tu serai devenue un truc tout desséché ! Je t'ai sauvé la vie et t'es obligée de faire tout c'que j'veux du coup.

- Quoi ?!

- Et oui. J'ai droit de vie ou de mort sur toi. C'est comme ça que ça marche.

- T'as surtout le droit d'arrêter de me raconter des conneries, répliqua Gumi.

Elle amorça un geste pour se relever, mais son bras s'enfonça jusqu'au coude. Miku partit d'un grand rire.

- Tête en l'air, trop habituée à voler. A terre, t'es aussi douée qu'un poisson-chaton qui crie dans la poêle.

L'image tira une grimace à Gumi, de même que le contact dégoûtant sur sa peau.

- Hors de question que tu décides quoi que ce soit pour moi. On va venir me chercher de toute manière.

L'expression de Miku changea brusquement. Son sourire vainqueur s'était effacé pour laisser place à une bouche grande ouverte. Ses yeux s'étaient faits aussi ronds que des billes. Gumi se sentit mal à l'aise en comprenant que ce qu'elle regardait se trouvait derrière elle.

- C'est un ange… ? demanda-t-elle.

Gumi poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ce devait être Nuca. La seule chose qu'on pouvait nommer de cette façon, c'était la chimère ailée. Après plusieurs contorsions pour se redresser sans s'enfoncer dans la vase, elle vit qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Nuca se tenait debout à une cinquantaine de mètres de là. Dans la brume de chaleur qui s'élevait du sol, sa silhouette était floue. Elle semblait les observer, ailes étendues au soleil. Gumi lui adressa un signe de la main en l'appelant.

- Nuca !

L'interpellée fit quelques pas en avant. Vint le moment où elle fut assez près pour que Gumi puisse voir que ses cheveux et ses longues plumes dégoulinaient d'eau.

Miku se mit à crier d'une voix hystérique.

- C'est Luka !

- Hé ?

- Aide-moi. Aide-moi à me lever ! Vite.

Elle attrapa le bras de Gumi, manquant de les faire tomber toutes les deux. Elle réussit à se tenir debout grâce à sa béquille et elle partit à la rencontre de Nuca à une allure vive. Gumi resta une seconde à observer son avancée sautillante avant de lui emboîter le pas. Elle se déplaçait beaucoup moins rapidement, s'enfonçant par endroits, glissant à d'autres. Devant elle, Miku continuait à crier.

- Elle est revenue ! Luka est revenue !

Nuca avait penché la tête sur le côté, curieuse et attentive. Miku s'arrêta à une longueur de bras, les larmes aux yeux. Elle tendit sa main libre en avant, effleurant le visage de Nuca qui lança un trille léger.

- Non. Tu es comme elle. Mais tu n'es pas Luka.

Gumi la vit tirer un pendentif jusque là caché sous le haut de Nuca. Une plaque métallique qu'elle fit jouer un moment au soleil.

- Tu es tout comme elle, répéta-t-elle d'un air rêveur.

Nuca la laissa faire quand Miku mena une main à sa tête pour lui caresser les cheveux.

- Tu veux du poisson ? Bien sûr que tu veux du poisson. Luka adorait le poisson.

La chimère émit un bruit sifflé. Certainement qu'elle devait reconnaître le mot ''poisson''. Elle suivit Miku qui repartait déjà de sa démarche si particulière. Elles passèrent devant Gumi sans broncher.

- Hé ! appela la mécanicienne.

- T'as qu'à venir aussi, la tête en l'air ! Faut quelqu'un pour tirer mes affaires.

Gumi s'exécuta en grommelant, privée d'un autre choix.

Elles marchèrent un moment. Miku, habituée à se déplacer sur ce terrain traître, avançait en tête. Rapidement suivie de Nuca qui allait et venait en alternant petit trot et courts vols semi-planés, curieuse de tout ce qu'elle voyait. Gumi, quant à elle, galérait à se tenir simplement debout pour faire trois pas. La vase avait envahie ses chaussures et chaque pas amenait avec lui un bruit mouillé absolument répugnant. Le chariot de Miku avançait mieux qu'elle avec ses chenilles larges.

Miku arrêta l'avancée le temps de se désaltérer et de souffler un peu, abritées du soleil par les grandes ailes de Nuca qui semblait ravie de la situation.

_Il ne lui faut pas grand-chose. Un endroit à explorer et des gens autour d'elle._

Gumi ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver un comportement trop enfantin pour son apparence. Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir grandie depuis leur séparation, sept mois auparavant. Si au milieu de la jungle, elle avait donné l'air d'avoir tout juste quatorze ans, aujourd'hui, c'était une adolescente de dix-sept environ qui flânait à leurs côtés. Gumi nota mentalement qu'il lui faudrait en parler à Lily, bien qu'elle trouve l'idée de s'adresser une nouvelle fois à la blonde peu engageante.

La mécanicienne avait profité de cette pause pour jeter un coup d'œil au collier qu'avait regardé Miku. La chimère s'était laissée faire docilement, les yeux à demi-fermés. Gumi avait déchiffré l'inscription gravée de la plaque à l'aspect militaire.

« N.U.C.A. #003 »

Rien d'autre.

Elle en était à chercher ce que pouvait bien vouloir dire cette anagramme – et par conséquent le prénom de Nuca – quand elle remarqua qu'elles n'étaient plus seules toutes les trois. Un gamin les suivait, tout aussi crasseux que Miku et les yeux brillants d'excitation. Gumi vit des gens émerger de sous des tas de déchets plus ou moins organiques. Il y eut des exclamations, des cris lancés dans plusieurs langues. Certaines qu'elle reconnut, d'autres non. Elle entendit quelqu'un pleurer.

Nuca commença à manifester des signes de nervosité face à cette foule grossissante qui la dévisageait sans gêne. Plusieurs bras se tendaient vers elle, effleurant les longues plumes blanches et quelques mèches de cheveux roses.

- C'est Luka, fit une voix de femme. Elle nous est revenue.

Sa phrase fut reprise. D'abord par ses voisins directs, puis par la foule toute entière. De chuchotement, la rumeur devint ronflante, jusqu'à devenir une acclamation collective.

Nuca balaya l'espace l'entourant d'un grand coup d'ailes, créant un vide bienvenu dans lequel Gumi s'engouffra sans une hésitation, abandonnant le chariot de Miku par la même occasion.

Pas découragés par le geste, les gens reformèrent le cercle autour de Nuca qui gardait ses ailes hautes, exposant ainsi les grandes griffes noires, prêtes à plonger dans le crâne de quiconque s'approcherait trop près. Et à l'heure actuelle, Gumi les trouvait trop près de sa propre tête.

Miku avait disparue dans un terrier à taille humaine, directement creusé sous un amoncellement à l'équilibre aléatoire. Gumi sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer à mesure que le cercle autour d'elle et Nuca se resserrait.

Un bruit se fit soudainement entendre. Le rugissement d'une bête invisible au milieu des personnes attroupées. Ça provenait du terrier dans lequel Miku avait plongée quelques instants plus tôt. A son entrée, se tenait l'estropiée et un homme. Un grand blond.

Le silence s'était fait dès son arrivée et Gumi remarqua qu'on l'observait avec respect. L'homme s'approcha de Nuca. La foule s'écartait sur son passage pour se reformer derrière lui. Il se campa devant la chimère, la contempla longtemps avec un calme absolu alors que la chimère semblait prête à lui sauter à la gorge au moindre geste brusque.

- Ils auront finalement réussi à faire quelque chose de correct, déclara-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Nuca gronda. L'autre fit de même en montrant les dents. Dents que Gumi trouva étonnamment pointues. Trop pour être humaines peut-être. Elle se dit que tant qu'elle y était, avec Nuca à ses côtés, bien réelle, elle pouvait aussi bien croire que cet homme était un loup-garou.

De longues secondes passèrent où chacun poussa des sons de gorge vibrants. Puis, à la surprise de Gumi, Nuca fit silence et baissa la tête. Elle la rejeta ensuite en arrière et se mit à lancer des appels lancinants vers le ciel. Des appels que n'aurait jamais pu produire une gorge humaine. Gumi recula d'un pas tandis que l'homme plissait les yeux, visiblement ravi.

- Pas trop mal même, commenta-t-il encore.

Il se tourna vers Gumi.

- Quant à toi, vu ta tête, j'en déduis que tu n'es pas au courant de grand-chose.

_Il a un regard de prédateur. Il me regarde comme un chat le ferait d'une souris._

Elle hocha malgré tout la tête.

- Lily m'a dit d'amener Nuca en bas.

- Oh ? Alors tu viens d'une forteresse ? Laquelle ?

Elle le défia du regard. Rien ne l'obligeait à répondre à cet homme.

- Ne joue pas à la maline. A tes yeux et à ton odeur, tu es terrorisée. Je ne sais pas si c'est dû aux gens autour de toi, au fait de te retrouver à terre ou bien à la réaction de la chimère, mais tu ne fais définitivement pas le poids ici.

Derrière son dos, Miku gloussait en se moquant d'elle.

- Du Spica, articula-t-elle finalement.

- Bien. On avance. Allez, si tu as survécu à la clique de Lily, tune crains rien ici. A part peut-être Miku, rajouta-t-il en pointant un pouce par-dessus son épaule pour désigner l'estropiée qui cessa soudainement de rire. Mais son sale caractère n'a jamais tué personne.

- Hé ! J'entends tout ! protesta la crasseuse.

- J'y compte bien. Quel est ton nom ? demanda-t-il

- Gumi.

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle trouva énorme proportionnellement à la sienne.

- Tu peux m'appeler Léon. Et cette créature que tu as appelée Nuca, tu l'accompagnes depuis longtemps ?

Gumi jeta un coup d'œil à la chimère qui s'était calmée, mais qui gardait la tête basse face à Léon.

- Environ une heure. Peut-être deux. Mais j'ai déjà passé plusieurs jours avec elle dans la jungle.

- Des réactions violentes ?

- Comment ça ?

- Elle a essayé de t'attaquer lorsque tu as passé du temps avec elle ?

- Non. Elle m'a nourrie et protégée.

Léon eut une moue dubitative.

- Étrange… fit-il.

- Non. Elle n'avait aucune raison de me faire de mal. Elle a fait ce que n'importe qui aurait fait.

- Tu y crois vraiment ?

La mécanicienne hocha sèchement la tête, convaincue de ce qu'elle avançait. Nuca n'avait jamais eu le moindre geste agressif envers elle, excepté sur le Spica avant qu'elles ne tombent toutes les deux. Mais les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes. La chimère était alors paniquée. Elle aussi faisait parfois n'importe quoi sous l'effet du stress.

Léon cria. Mais ce ne fut pas un cri qui sortit de sa bouche. C'était le son qui avait imposé le silence à tout le monde quelques minutes auparavant.

_C'est le rugissement d'une bête._

Nuca se tassa un peu plus sur elle-même en laissant échapper une longue plainte.

- Regarde-la. Elle ne sait même pas parler. Elle ne comprend que ça.

La chimère réitéra son geste précédent, tête levée au ciel et cris lancinants.

- Que je suis plus fort qu'elle et qu'elle doit m'offrir sa gorge. Comme le ferait n'importe quelle bête face à plus puissant qu'elle. Quand elle ne fuit pas. Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle est humaine ? Tu as eu de la chance quand tu étais avec elle, rien d'autre. Ne lui prête rien qui tienne de l'humain. Ce serait une grave erreur.

Gumi regarda autour d'elle. Chacun lui jetait un regard soit hostile, soit franchement haineux. Et Nuca, qui lui était longtemps apparu comme une petite force de la nature, un miracle en soi, baissa à nouveau de grands yeux effrayés vers le sol. La jeune femme pensa que si même la chimère à l'envergure si imposante tremblait dans cet endroit, alors elle avait du souci à se faire pour la suite.


	12. Chapter 11

**On veut des réponses ! On veut des réponseuh ! **

**Mais oui, mais oui braves lecteurs. L'origine du N.U.C.A. va enfin vous être révélée.**

**On vérifie que les vivres de base (coca, chips, saucissons et carottes pour les plus courageux) sont à portée de patte et que les voisins ont été ligotés et bâillonnés dans un coin afin de pouvoir être tranquille. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Gumi suivit Léon sans discuter dans les tréfonds de ce terrier creusé à même la surface d'ordures. C'était ou ça, ou bien rester à l'extérieur au milieu de tous ces gens qui la dévisageaient sans scrupules. Se réfugier sous terre lui avait semblé la meilleure option, à défaut de pouvoir retourner sur la forteresse volante.<p>

Ici, il n'y avait plus cette odeur entêtante de vase. Il n'y avait plus non plus le vent vif et chargé d'iode qui lui avait mis la peau à vif, elle l'avait remarqué une fois sous terre. Et la lumière lui manquait brusquement. Mais ça ne dura que le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la nouvelle luminosité. Le tunnel dans lequel elle avançait bénéficiait d'ouvertures suffisamment grandes sur les côtés pour laisser entrer de l'air frais et assez de lumière pour qu'elle voit où elle mettait les pieds.

La jeune femme remarqua qu'il y avait également des accès de part et d'autre, qui filaient tout droit vers de nouveaux tunnels ou qui donnaient sur des salles circulaires, là aussi creusées à même la surface de détritus géante qui formait visiblement ce continent. Lily et Alys n'avaient pas menti en parlant de continent-poubelle.

Léon la mena dans une de ces salles aménagées et s'assit sur une chaise aux pieds dépareillés. Il invita Gumi à faire de même sur un vieux fauteuil de bureau. La mécanicienne détacha tout d'abord le lourd matériel qu'elle avait sur le dos, le déposa en appui contre une paroi et alla s'installer. Elle crut qu'elle allait disparaître dans le coussin tant elle s'enfonça.

- Lily t'a demandée de mener la chimère jusqu'ici, c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

Gumi se rendit compte qu'il avait les yeux verts. Malgré cela, elle ne pouvait en rien comparer cette couleur avec celle de ses propres pupilles. Elle jurerait avoir vu celles de son interlocuteur briller d'une lueur légèrement phosphorescente.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Tu me regardes étrangement depuis le début. Il y a quelque chose qui te dérange ?

Il avait dit ces mots avec un sourire suffisant. Un de ceux qui avaient le don d'agacer Gumi.

_Il me fait trop penser à Akaito._

Ce qui ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

Ce type lisait bien trop facilement en elle. Autant y aller franc-jeu.

- Tout.

- Mais encore ?

- Vos yeux, vos dents, vos cheveux, votre voix, vos mains… Tout me dérange.

- Ça a du te faire la même chose quand tu as rencontré Lily. L'impression… qu'on n'est pas tout à fait humain.

Gumi se rendit compte que Léon venait de mettre les bons mots sur ce qui la taraudait depuis le début. Que ce soit avec lui ou effectivement avec Lily.

C'était forcément beaucoup subtil qu'avec Nuca, dont le corps et l'attitude tout entiers hurlaient « je suis une aberration génétique ! », mais c'était là tout de même. Quelque chose, dans la stature, dans le détail de l'œil, de la main ou bien une simple odeur faisait que Gumi n'avait pas réussi à s'identifier à Lily, Alys ou Ppoiyo.

Léon se leva de sa chaise et commença à s'affairer devant un plan de travail recouvert de paperasserie et d'objets hétéroclites. Gumi reconnut entre autre une canne à pêche, un cerf volant, une prothèse de jambe, une paire de béquilles, une maquette mitée d'avion, une marmite et une boule à neige brisée.

- C'est ça, répondit-elle enfin.

- Et tu n'as pas tout à fait tort.

Elle ne voyait que son dos.

- Je suis une chimère. Tout comme Lily.

- Et comme Nuca ?

- Non. Je suis né humain. Et celle que tu appelles Nuca est née… Nuca.

Il se retourna, deux verres blanchis dans les mains. Il lui en tendit un qu'elle accepta avec reconnaissance. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il ferait si chaud en bas. Au moins dans la jungle, les arbres fournissaient de l'ombre et de l'humidité.

Elle attendit tout de même que Léon boive à son verre avant de faire de même dans le sien. C'était sucré et étonnamment désaltérant.

- Vous voulez dire, comme dans les vieux films de science fiction avec des dinosaures et tout le bazar ?

- A peu près. On part trafiquer le génome humain qui n'a plus rien de vraiment compliqué depuis la fin du vingt-et-unième siècle et on rajoute quelques gadgets.

Il avala une gorgée.

- Dis-moi si tu saurais voir avec quoi j'ai été croisé, la défia-t-il.

Gumi plissa les yeux en se penchant en avant. Mentalement, elle cocha tout ce qui n'avait rien à faire sur un humain lambda et qui se retrouvait sur les traits de ce Léon. Tout d'abord ces yeux verts qui reflétaient le peu de lumière qui entrait dans la pièce. Puis venait les cheveux, une chevelure courte, standard, mais qui s'étendait en descendant sur ses joues dans un simulacre de favoris. S'il n'y avait eu que ça, elle n'aurait rien dit. Mais ils descendaient aussi sur sa nuque et continuaient certainement sur son dos.

Il sourit et elle vit ses dents. Trop pointues, avec des canines vraiment proéminentes. Enfin, ses mains qui étaient vraiment grandes. Il aurait pu lui saisir le visage en entier dans une seule main. Un frémissement au niveau de ses ongles se fit percevoir.

- Un genre de gros chat ? avança-t-elle.

- Bien vu. _Panthera leo._ Un lion pour être moins précis, déclara-t-il en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Et comment on peut faire ça ?

- Tu as quelques notions en biologie ? lui demanda-t-il en se redressant.

Gumi tiqua en se disant que cette conversation allait ressembler à celle qu'elle avait eue avec Lily dans l'infirmerie du Xéna. Sans Ppoiyo qui se fait briser les doigts un par un en revanche.

- J'suis mécano. Pas un rat de laboratoire.

- Tu connais au moins la structure en double hélice d'un brin d'ADN ?

Elle hocha la tête. Ça, oui. Elle connaissait. Elle avait suffisamment regardé par-dessus l'épaule de Rin quand cette dernière passait des heures à la bibliothèque. La forme d'échelle tordue l'avait toujours amusée. Même si les laborantins préféraient dire ''double hélice''.

- Vois ça comme la pellicule d'un film. Tu sais au moins ce qu'est la pellicule d'un film ? rajouta-t-il en voyant son air effaré.

- Les vieilles bobines… ?

- Les vieilles bobines, oui. Comme sur une bande, des informations sont inscrites sur le ruban d'ADN. La couleur des yeux, des cheveux, si tu as la peau sèche, un sixième orteil, une allergie aux œufs… Ce genre de conneries. Et cette bande et ce ruban, tu peux couper dedans. Les trancher, comme ça.

Il fit un geste de ciseaux avec les doigts, comme s'il coupait vraiment un fil.

- Pourquoi faire ça ? demanda Gumi en croisant ses mains sous son menton.

C'était bien la première fois que la biologie l'intéressait. Certainement que le fait d'avoir Nuca sous la main y jouait pour quelque chose. Si il y avait un moyen de mieux comprendre la manière dont été née la chimère ailée, Gumi disait oui d'office. C'était bien trop gros pour que ça lui passe sous le nez. Ce qui n'avait été qu'une matière théorique et forcément emmerdante à souhait jusqu'à aujourd'hui, se retrouvait brusquement propulsée dans la même catégorie que le lancer à l'eau qu'avait pratiqué Al pour lui apprendre à nager. Il avait bien fallut qu'elle apprenne vite.

- Pour y glisser quelques images d'un autre film qui n'est pas le tien, répondit Léon.

Gumi leva un doigt devant elle en signe de protestation.

- Ah non ! Ça, Lily m'a bien dit que c'était impossible quand je lui ai demandé si c'était possible de coller des ailes à un humain.

Léon eut un sourire terrible.

- Lily aime bien prendre les gens pour des imbéciles. Et sans vouloir te vexer, tu as l'air d'être le pigeon idéal.

La jeune femme se sentit rougir. Pendant une seconde, elle avait réussi à oublier que Lily n'avait fait que la manipuler et lui mentir.

- Puis tu vois bien que c'est possible de coller deux ailes à un corps humain. Ta Nuca en est la preuve vivante.

Elle poussa un soupir. Dégoûtée et dépitée. Même si on lui expliquait tout, aux yeux de gens comme Léon ou Lily, elle resterait éternellement ignorante.

- Si j'ai tout compris, tu es né humain et on t'a collé des crocs, des griffes et une crinière ensuite, récapitula-t-elle.

- En gros, c'est ça. On a tranché les parties du film qui parlaient de mes ongles, de mes cheveux, de ma voix, pour les remplacer par celles d'un lion.

- On peut faire n'importe quoi avec ça, commenta Gumi en imaginant quelques possibilités au mieux amusantes, au pire effrayantes.

- Certainement pas. Et je ne parle pas de questions éthiques, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'y a plus de conseil pour nous interdire quoi que ce soit.

Dans l'obscurité de l'accès qui menait à cette salle, Gumi vit apparaître le visage de Miku. Léon la remarqua lui aussi.

- Un problème ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Me faut le carnet, répondit l'estropiée en s'avançant.

Léon devait forcément savoir de quoi elle parlait car il se leva en silence, se dirigea vers son plan de travail encombré et tira un cahier à demi moisi de sous une pile de papiers qui s'écroula par la même occasion. Il le tendit à l'adolescente qui repartit dans le dédale de souterrains de sa démarche particulière. Léon lui emboîta le pas en faisant signe à Gumi de les suivre.

Elle sentit qu'ils remontaient à la surface sans être sûre de retourner vers l'endroit où ils avaient laissée Nuca. La semi pénombre des lieux la désorientait beaucoup trop.

- On ne peut pas faire n'importe quoi avec ça, reprit Léon comme si la conversation n'avait jamais été interrompue. Certaines espèces sont beaucoup trop éloignées pour qu'on puisse les lier. Ce serait un peu comme mettre un robot extraterrestre géant dans un film de vampires. Ça n'a rien à faire là et ça casse toute la cohérence.

Imaginer la scène tira un sourire à Gumi.

- Il y a souvent des rejets. Même entre espèces proches. Beaucoup d'entre nous sont morts durant la simple phase des tests de compatibilité.

- Beaucoup de morts ? répéta Gumi en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

- Nous étions mille quatre cent au départ. Nous sommes une vingtaine de survivants.

La mécanicienne frissonna brusquement, sans vraiment savoir si c'était du au fait qu'elle se retrouve de nouveau en proie aux vents extérieurs ou bien à l'annonce de Léon.

Dehors, Nuca piochait avec plaisir dans les paniers remplis de poissons, entiers ou découpés, qu'on lui apportait à tour de bras. Gumi ne put s'empêcher de sentir une forme d'adoration émaner de la foule agglutinée autour de la chimère. Mais au moins cette dernière semblait s'être calmée.

Les joues barbouillées d'écailles, elle mangeait avec appétit tout ce qu'on lui présentait après l'avoir longuement reniflé.

- Cette chose est beaucoup plus que ça, déclara Léon, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Nous sommes allés chercher la toute première bobine. Celle qui contient toutes les informations concernant l'origine de la vie telle qu'on la connaît depuis des millions d'années.

- Je suis pas sûre de suivre.

- Il faut un support pour placer les images. A quoi sert de tourner un film sans pellicule dans la caméra ? Tous les films ont quelque chose en commun : une bande vierge.

Il regarda Gumi de haut. La dépassant d'une tête, ce n'était pas bien dur.

- Tu savais que tu partages 70% de ton ADN avec la banane ?

- On m'en a parlé vite fait.

Rin lui en avait parlé. Ça avait beaucoup amusé la blonde qui s'était décrétée semi-cannibale face à la salade de fruits qu'ils avaient eue en dessert ce jour-là. Gumi n'y avait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention. Rin était coutumière de ce genre de délires.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en repensant à son amie disparue. Et la question qu'elle se posait toujours dans ce cas-là revint frapper à la porte de son esprit, que s'était-il réellement passé ?

- Tu prends ça plutôt bien.

- Je suppose qu'on ne peut rien y changer. Nuca alors ? fit-elle pour recentrer la conversation.

- Oui. La bande vierge de la vie est une petite bactérie qui était là avant que chaque espèce ne fasse son propre film. Tout part d'elle. Sur un arbre généalogique, elle se trouverait au premier embranchement.

Il se mit à rire, regard rivé à Nuca. Gumi jeta un coup d'œil elle aussi, sans voir autre chose que la chimère en train de manger.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- Cette petite bactérie, vieille de trois milliards d'années et demi, porteuse de tous les potentiels vivants possibles et imaginables, elle s'appelait _Last Universal Common Ancestor_. L.U.C.A. pour les intimes. Je trouve l'ironie de la situation terriblement mordante.

- Alors quelque part, il s'agit bien de Luka Megurine ?

- Oh ? Tu en doutais ? On peut dire que c'est Luka oui, vu que c'est en grande partie son ADN qui a été utilisé pour cette créature là. Et c'est aussi autre chose.

Nuca s'ébroua, quelques plumes se détachèrent de ses grandes ailes blanches.

- Mais ça, tu peux le voir toute seule.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Mmh… Si je me souviens bien, il a fallut qu'on aille chercher loin pour ça aussi.

- C'est un très vieil oiseau ?

Gumi songeait à un condor, un vautour… Ce devait forcément être un grand rapace à ses yeux.

- Plus vieux encore. Quand la différenciation entre oiseau et reptile était fine.

- Pourquoi si vieux ?

- Pour que ce soit plus proche de L.U.C.A. Moins de risque de rejet comme ça. Attends que je me souvienne, les oiseaux c'est le dada de Gakupo, pas le mien.

Non loin d'eux, Nuca semblait avoir terminé de manger. Elle s'étira avec un air ravi. Ses ailes se levèrent haut, comme prêtes à toucher le ciel infini au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les griffes noires accrochèrent la lumière vive du soleil.

_Aucun oiseau n'a de griffe aux ailes, _songea-t-elle.

Si Rin ne lui en avait jamais parlé, ça n'existait pas. Tout simplement.

Léon claqua soudainement des doigts.

_- Archæopteryx lithographica _!

- Elle est croisée avec un foutu dinosaure ?!

- En gros, oui. Mais elle n'est pas croisée. Celle que tu appelles Nuca est une espèce à part entière. C'est écrit dans son prénom.

- Quoi son prénom ?

L'homme-lion sourit comme s'il s'apprêtait à raconter une bonne blague.

- N.U.C.A., c'est ça. _New Universal Common Ancestor._

* * *

><p>Gumi repoussa Nuca encore une fois, lassée de ce petit jeu.<p>

- Non ! Pour la huitième fois, je n'ai rien à te donner. Et j'aimerai dormir maintenant.

Elle doutait d'y parvenir, avec ou sans la présence de la chimère pour la distraire toutes les deux minutes. On l'avait installée dans une petite cabane de tôles assemblées à la ficelle. Elle avait bien dit à Léon que les souterrains l'angoissaient. Elle pouvait rajouter la claustrophobie à son vertige maladif.

_J'ai vraiment rien qui tourne rond…_

Elle avait pourtant faillit s'endormir à un moment donné, bercée par le bruit de vagues lointaines, de la même façon qu'elle l'était par les turbines et les ronronnements des moteurs sur le Spica. Puis Nuca avait débarquée, aussi silencieuse qu'un chat.

Après un bond de surprise qui l'avait menée à deux doigts de défoncer le toit de son petit abri, elle avait dit à la chimère d'aller voir ailleurs. Sans succès. Cette dernière allait et venait sans arrêt, les yeux fureteurs, en poussant ces petits cris rauques.

- Je n'ai pas de poisson à te donner, lui répéta Gumi, assise en tailleur sur le matelas maintes fois reprisé qui lui servait de lit.

Avec tout ce que les habitants lui avaient donné, elle aurait du s'écrouler dans un coin pour digérer, pas errer de cette manière.

- Tu es un ventre sur pattes, lui fit Gumi sans tirer la moindre réaction à son interlocutrice.

Est-ce qu'elle la comprenait au moins ? Certainement que non, elle serait déjà partie voir plus loin. De ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre, personne ici ne refuserait quoi que ce soit à Nuca. Léon lui avait promis de lui raconter la raison d'un tel comportement le lendemain, quand elle se serait reposée. Mais à ce rythme-là, c'était une nuit blanche qui attendait la mécanicienne.

Nuca passa ses longues ailes par la porte, sans se soucier des protestations de Gumi, et entreprit de s'asseoir au pied du lit. La jeune femme tendit les mains en avant pour la repousser et regagner ainsi un peu d'espace vital dans les cinq mètres carrés que devait faire son habitation de fortune.

- Non ! Je t'ai dit non ! Je veux dormir. Tu comprends ça ? Dor-mir ! Il doit bien y avoir deux neurones actifs dans ton cerveau pour saisir ç... !

Elle s'interrompit brusquement. Nuca avait attrapé sa main et la regardait à présent sous toutes les coutures. Elle fit jouer les phalanges, le poignet, les plis de la main… Avec le regard de celle qui découvre pour la première fois et se retrouve face à un problème. Finalement, elle posa la paume de sa propre main contre celle de Gumi.

Elles échangèrent un regard.

_Léon a tort. Il y a forcément quelque chose d'humain là-dedans._

- Oui, ce sont les mêmes, commenta-t-elle.

Si on exceptait les cicatrices propres à chacune d'elles et les ongles quasi inexistants de Gumi.

Nuca eut un bruit de gorge et plissa les yeux de contentement.

Après la main, vint le bras que la chimère parcourut du bout des doigts jusqu'à la clavicule. Gumi, penchée en deux, se retenait de rigoler sous ces chatouilles involontaires. Elle se retrouva brusquement face contre terre lorsque Nuca la tira brutalement en avant.

- Hééé !

Elle mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que Nuca examinait son dos. Vaguement rassurée par ce constat, elle se laissa glisser à terre et roula sur le flanc pour mieux voir celle qui la persécutait par ses tâtonnements incessants sur son corps d'humaine banale. La chimère amena une aile en avant pour en lisser quelques plumes du plat de la main, accordant un bref répit à sa victime.

- Tu serais pas en train de nous faire une crise d'identité, hein ?

Nuca la dévisagea, puis regarda de nouveau son dos.

- Pas d'ailes pour moi.

Gumi pinça une des longues plumes blanches entre deux doigts et en suivit le tracé sur toute la longueur.

- On peut dire que tu m'en auras fait vivre des choses…

Pensive, Gumi songea à la fois où elle avait trouvé cette longue plume blanche sur les plateformes extérieures du Spica. Ça lui paraissait dater d'une autre vie. Une vie proche toutefois.

Que lui restait-il de cette vie-là ?

Pas grand-chose en y repensant. Rin n'était plus là. Elle-même commençait tout doucement à travailler sur les vaisseaux avant qu'elle ne tombe ici. Neru lui était revenue d'une manière qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginée un an plus tôt. Elle se trouvait sur le septième continent, l'un des deux seuls rescapés de la montée du Mara, en compagnie de celle qu'elle n'avait pris que pour un doux rêve pendant longtemps.

Une chose était restée cependant : elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire.

Elle poussa un soupir dépité. Nuca l'imita.

- Hé ! Joue pas à ce jeu avec moi. J'ai déjà horreur quand Neru se fout de ma gueule, alors un oiseau dinosaure me fait pas peur.

Face à elle, la chimère fronça les sourcils. Gumi se força à se dérider et Nuca fit immédiatement de même.

- On n'est pas couchées avec ça…

Nuca eut un sourire et lâcha un trille léger. Elle rabattit son aile droite au-dessus de leurs silhouettes, leur faisant comme une toile. Gumi remarqua que sa respiration s'était calmée. Le bruit des vagues au loin aurait pu être celui du clapotis du lac dans la jungle. Elle se surprit à se sentir bien.

Elles ne s'étaient retrouvées que quelques heures plus tôt, dans la journée, mais Gumi appréciait sa simple présence. En levant un peu les yeux, elle vit que la chimère agenouillée somnolait doucement.

_Elle aussi a eu une journée riche en émotions. Le crash de Lily, la chute dans le Mara puis ici…_

Gumi l'agrippa doucement par les épaules pour l'allonger à son côté et sentit de nouveau la grande aile blanche se poser sur elle.

Gumi dormit rarement aussi bien que cette nuit-là.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans la mesure où ce chapitre se veut relativement technique et intelligent, il se peut que des coquilles se soient glissées dans le texte. Et en comptant mon sens pédagogique assez restreint, si qui que ce soit n'a pas tout compris, je me ferais une joie de lui expliquer un peu mieux le concept de L.U.C.A. en message privé ou en réponse à commentaire dans le prochain chapitre.<strong>

**Voilà. En attendant n'oubliez pas, les cours de paléontologie, c'est bien.**


End file.
